Be Yourself
by R.TreeHill
Summary: All of high school Haley has kept her relationship with Nathan out of the public, especially now since he's playing professional basketball. But second semester senior year shakes her quiet life. Not only does she befriend Brooke & Peyton, but her school finds out about her & Nathan; and it seems her best friend, Lucas, is interested in her new friend Peyton. NH, LP, BJu. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

To Tree Hill residents basketball is more than just a game or a sport. Over the years, basketball has built a support system, a community, of friends and family. So when local talent Nathan Scott was drafted into the NBA straight out of high school this past summer, it's fair to say it was a huge deal. He was drafted by the Charlotte Bobcats and Nathan, along with Tree Hill residents, couldn't be happier or prouder as it was the closest team to home. It's been six months since Nathan's been playing professionally, and a visit to home is well overdue.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey, Coach."

Nathan received a laugh. "Nathan Scott. How are you, boy?" Nathan's former high school coach, Brian 'Whitey' Durham, was quite proud of his former athlete. He used to coach him back at High Flyers—a high school designed solely for exquisite basketball players—before Nathan graduated the year before.

"Can't complain."

"I bet. I've seen you play. You're doing well Nathan. I'm proud of you, son."

"Thanks Whitey. It means a lot to hear that."

"So you visiting this tired old man soon or what?"

Nathan chuckled at his former coach's humor. At 65 years Whitey was still coaching at High Flyers year round and seasonally at a small public high school—Tree Hill High. "Yeah, I plan to. I've got a few days to spare before our next game. I've been thinking about coming home and staying till I have to head back."

"Really?" the old man inquired. "Wouldn't happen to do with anyone I know would it?" he asked knowingly.

Nathan laughed. "Actually, yeah. It does."

"I knew you missed your brother," Whitey joked.

"Lucas? Well, yeah, but that's not who I was thinking of Whitey."

The coach laughed. "I know boy, I'm not stupid. Anyone around you can tell you're smitten by a short, feisty girl who goes by the name of-"

* * *

"Hey Luke," Haley said as she opened the car's passenger side door and settled inside.

"Hey. You ready?" Haley nodded.

"Thanks again." She normally takes the bus to school but today she had waken up a little later than usual and missed it. She had called Lucas to ask if he could pick her up and drive her to school.

"No problem. Although I figured you would've been on top of things. You're never one to sleep in Hales," Lucas teased. He knew the reason behind her late night. He had called Nathan to congratulate him on his win but the call ended shortly after since Haley was on the other line. Lucas figured the two spent all night talking.

"Yeah. It was, a long night," she shyly responded whilst unconsciously playing with her bracelet.

Lucas glanced over at her. Even though she didn't sleep long, you couldn't tell she was actually tired. In fact, she was glowing. He knew she must be thinking of his brother. He smiled at that. They're what make him believe in true love—especially after yet another one of his relationships didn't work out.

The rest of the car ride to school was quiet with just the faint sound of a morning radio talk show playing. Every local news provider was talking about Nathan's game last night; and the two friends in the car were lucky enough to be close to the NBA player.

Lucas was pulling into the school when the 10 minute warning bell rang. A sea of students started walking towards the building.

"Thanks Luke. I don't know what I would do without you," Haley said as she began to unbuckle her seatbelt.

"No problem. Hey, listen I'm free later if you want a ride to work."

"Actually I got that covered. Thanks though. But, um, maybe you can pick me up after?"

"Sure. Sounds good, your shift ends at 5 right?"

"Yup. See you later Luke," she called out as she shut the door behind her and followed the rest of her classmates inside.

Lucas was just about to put the car in drive when he noticed a piece of paper on the floor of his car. He picked it up and saw it was Haley's homework assignment. He put his car in park, grabbed his keys and the paper, and headed into the school to find her.

* * *

Peyton was in the quad sketching when the 10 minute warning bell rang. She began packing her things and started heading into the building when she saw Rachel walking in the same direction. She rolled her eyes at Rachel's skimpy attire. Only she would wear _that_ little to school.

"Who we hating on today P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked as she hooked her arm onto her best friend.

"Who do you think?" Peyton gestured towards Rachel.

"Oh, I should've guessed. Rach-Ho," Brooke said with disgust. The two girls did not like Rachel. She had transferred to Tree Hill High their sophomore year and took over Brooke's title of school bitch and slut, though Brooke couldn't complain. She was thankful to no longer be associated with those titles after she had a change of heart. It helped that the two best friends chose to distant themselves from those who behaved like Rachel. However, the two girls were still considered popular for their cheerleading status; and cheerleading captain is one title Brooke would never give up, especially to someone like Rachel. "Whatever, let's just get through this day."

Haley was rushing to her locker when she suddenly hit the cold floor.

"Hades, be careful next time." Rachel feigned sympathy.

Haley rolled her eyes. She knew she wasn't the most graceful person, and Rachel's "concern" for her well-being added to her anger. She began picking up her dropped books when Rachel placed her heel on top of one of them. Haley sighed in frustration and looked up to see Rachel's "innocent" expression—ironic because everyone their age knew Rachel was anything but innocent.

"Do you mind?" Haley asked as she tried to pull the book from under Rachel.

"Actually, I do mind. See, you want me to do something for you, but how can I? When you wouldn't do something for me." Haley rolled her eyes. The previous year Rachel came to the tutoring center and "asked" for "help." When really she was trying to intimidate Haley into giving her the answers to the midterm and final exam for U.S. History. But because of Haley's morals and values, Haley refused and Rachel ended up failing the class.

"Look, Rachel. I'm already having a sucky day. And you bringing up the past isn't helping, so can you move your plastic ass and leave me alone?" Haley said in a tired but stern voice. She had stood up from her position on the floor, and even though Rachel had at least 3 inches on her, Haley didn't seem to be fazed. She typically ignored Rachel's constant berating but her patience had run out.

"You little bitch. I cannot believe you said that, just wait till-"

"Wait till what?" Peyton cut in. She and Brooke were walking the halls when they saw Rachel talking to a shorter girl who had books sprawled on the floor. Knowing Rachel, the two girls thought it would be best to step in. What they didn't expect was that this much shorter, and typically quieter, girl would stand up for herself. They were impressed.

"Peyton. Brooke." Rachel dryly acknowledged them. She only put up with them because Brooke was her cheerleading captain and Peyton was Brooke's best friend.

"Why don't you head for class? I'm sure all the boys miss your slutty ass and fake nose," Brooke chimed in. She recognized the girl as the tutor Rachel constantly insults.

"Please. You're sticking up for this loser? Brooke, you were the one who introduced me to her as 'ugly-poncho-girl' sophomore year," Rachel spit back.

Brooke looked down in shame for a second before composing back. She wasn't proud of the person she once was and hated to admit that she and Rachel used to have a lot in common. But she's changed since then, she's grown, unlike Rachel. Peyton knew this and defended her friend by saying, "And I'd step back from my friend if I were you, unless you want to have your next period come through your nose." She was about to step in when a voice stopped the four girls.

* * *

Lucas jogged into the school, hurrying to catch up to Haley. He knows how much school means to her; it's the equivalence to Nathan's basketball and to his writing. He finally saw her when she tripped and hit the floor hard. If he didn't see the redhead approach Haley with a scowl and tormenting look, he would've laughed at Haley's clumsiness. He saw the back and forth banter and the way the two girls despised each other.

When Rachel called his best friend a "little bitch" he was about to make his appearance, but just then a blonde and brunette approached the two.

He saw from his position in the corner that their conversation was getting heated and when the tall curly-headed blonde in the leather jacket took a step towards the redhead he decided it was time to voice his presence.

"Haley!"

The four girls looked at the tall blonde male who stood at the end of the empty hallway. No classes were in session in that hallway and no students were present besides the four girls and the now one boy.

"Luke?" Haley whispered under her breath.

"Who's the hottie?" Brooke asked out loud.

Lucas jogged up to where the girls were standing. He looked Rachel straight in the eyes with disgust and instantly kneeled to pick up Haley's books from the floor—including the one Rachel had stepped on before. He handed them to Haley and then took her rolled up homework assignment out from his back pocket.

"You left this in car. Figured you might need it."

"Thanks," she said in a quiet and still shocked voice. The last bell signaling for class began to ring.

"Guess that means you're late." Lucas turned to the other girls. "You should probably head to class." He glared at Rachel until she felt her confidence start to crumble and left the group.

"I should get going." Haley gave Lucas a quick hug and turned to the girls. "Oh, and thanks."

The girls smiled and Brooke said, "Any time." Peyton nodded in agreement.

Haley knew she no longer had time to open her locker to put away her books, so she decided to head straight to class.

Lucas watched as Haley turned the corner and looked back at the brunette and blonde that stood up for his friend. "Thanks, for sticking up for Haley."

"No problem," Peyton replied. "Although, you should probably know she was holding up pretty well before we showed up."

"Yeah," he chuckled. He's been on the receiving end of Haley's scolding before. "Trust me, I know." Peyton couldn't help but wonder how, though her thoughts were interrupted when he asked, "Uh, shouldn't you be getting to class?"

"We'll just say we were in the bathroom. No big deal." Brooke spoke before Peyton could. She noticed the eye contact between the two blondes and how they talked like she wasn't there. Still, she couldn't complain; it's been a long time since Peyton's shown somewhat of an interest with someone of the opposite sex since _him_.

"Ok, well I should get going." Though he was talking to both of them, Lucas looked at Peyton when he said, "I'll be seeing you."

* * *

The bell rung signaling the end of class and now everyone was headed to lunch.

"So Broody was hot right?"

Peyton glanced behind her locker to see Brooke standing there.

"What are you talking about Brooke?" Peyton closed her locker and the duo began walking to the quad.

"I mean he was tall, fit, blonde, broody" Brooke gave Peyton a pointed look at the last adjective. "You two could brood together."

"Are you talking about the guy from this morning?" Peyton knew about Brooke's obsessive habit with giving people nicknames.

"Well duh! I thought that was implied when I called him hot and broody."

"Brooke! For all we know he could be Haley's boyfriend." Peyton wasn't sure how true of a statement that was. She figured the two were close and cared for each other, but to what extent she didn't know.

"Really? Huh. Never even thought of that," Brooke tilted her head to the side and began thinking about that morning's scene. "No, I don't think so. I'm pretty sure they would've like kissed instead of hugged. Anyways, how old do you think he is? Definitely not a high schooler. I say 21, at most."

Peyton playfully rolled her eyes as the two sat down at their regular lunch table. Brooke always had a knack at reading people and a deep part of Peyton, the part that would never admit this, really hoped she was right. She pulled her sketchbook from her bag when Brooke said, "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we just ask her?" And before Peyton could look up, Brooke was already calling and waving Haley over.

* * *

Haley had just left her classroom when her phone began to ring. She looked at the caller I.D. and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey. I figured you'd still be asleep, I just woke up."

Haley laughed. "Yeah, not all of us have the luxury of sleeping in. Some of us have school."

She heard Nathan laugh. She missed him. It had been a little over two weeks since they had seen each other in person—it was for Christmas break. The long distance has been an obstacle in their relationship for the last six months. His career as a professional player has him traveling and training throughout the year. But despite that, their relationship couldn't be stronger. They still talk daily and, according to Lucas, are sickeningly in love.

"That's true. Listen, I gotta head out soon. Clay wants me to go to this late lunch party for some sponsors. I just wanted to call and see how you were before I got ready. So how are you? I know I kept you up late last night." Haley heard the concern in his voice as well as his famous smirk at his last words.

"A little tired, but still good. I actually kinda slept in," she admitted.

"Did you make it to school on time?" he asked surprised, she never was a late sleeper, especially on school days.

"Yeah, Lucas gave me a ride." Haley purposefully left out that mornings events. She knew Nathan could be overprotective and didn't want to worry him.

"I'll make sure to thank him later." She heard a muffled voice in the background and figured it was Nathan's agent. "Sorry Hales. That was Clay. I have to go. I'll call you later okay? I love you."

"Love you too, and say hi to Clay for me."

Haley headed outside into the quad when she heard:

"Tutor girl! Over here!" To Haley's surprise it was Brooke Davis. She cautiously walked over to the lunch table.

"Hi," she said and smiled warily. That morning was the first time the two had interacted outside of class. She and Peyton, on the other hand, have spoken before in previously shared classes.

"Sit down and join us," Brooke smiled.

"Guys, I really appreciate what you did this morning, but I don't need your pity."

"It's not pity, Haley. Besides, you'd be doing us a favor from sitting near them," Peyton referred to Rachel's lunch table full of fellow cheerleaders and jocks.

Haley felt bad now. She realized the girls were being sincere and decided to let her guard down a bit, hoping she wouldn't regret it later. "Thanks," she smiled genuinely.

"So speaking of this morning. That happen often? Rach-Ho bug you much?" Brooke asked, and to Haley's surprise, sincerely.

"Oh, uh, that." Haley looked down. She played with her bracelet and Peyton and Brooke couldn't help but notice. "Every once a while, but I usually just ignore her. This morning I just couldn't hold my tongue."

"Yeah, I noticed. Does your boyfriend know about it?" Brooke boldly asked. Peyton threw her a look of disbelief to which Brooke shrugged and mouthed 'what'.

"How do you know I have a boyfriend?" Although Haley and Nathan have been going strong since her freshman and his sophomore year, she's done a good job at keeping it from her classmates. She's proud of Nathan's success and in no way embarrassed of him or their relationship; but she knows how basketball obsessive the town is in addition to how vain her peers are and she just felt it wasn't any of their business.

"I didn't. You just told me." Brooke smiled triumphantly. "So what's his name?" Peyton noticed Haley's discomfort and wanted to change the subject but Brooke spoke before she could. "He give you that?" She gestured to Haley's bracelet.

They saw a smile and small blush slowly take over Haley's face.

* * *

 _It was their first tutoring session. Nathan was having some trouble with his math homework and Haley offered to help. As a freshman she was very smart and had already taken Geometry—the class Nathan was having trouble in._

 _They've been dating for a while up to this point. No 'I love you's have been exchanged yet, but both feel it's heading into that direction._

 _They were currently at the docks—Haley's idea since she felt if they were in a bedroom they'd get 'distracted'. It was also early in the morning before school, this way Nathan could get some practice in before his class that afternoon._

 _Haley was currently sitting alone, waiting for Nathan. He's ten minutes late when he appears with a brown bag and two drinks._

 _"Here you go," he said as he placed the first warm drink in front of Haley, completely dismissing her irritated look. He took a sip of his own drink when he looked up and saw she still hasn't touched hers. "What's wrong?" he finally asked._

 _Haley rolled her eyes at his obliviousness. "You're late, Nathan. We agreed on 6:30." She tapped on her watch for emphasis._

 _"I'm sorry, okay. It won't happen again. I just thought we could use some fuel to work. Speaking of," he started opening the brown bag and dug out a box of cracker jacks. "Breakfast of champions," he said while holding the box up. Haley rolled her eyes and reached for her backpack. "Please be a cheat sheet," he mumbled. What he pulled out turned out to be a colorful plastic bracelet. Damn, he thought. He looked up, still holding the bracelet, and saw Haley opening the math book to get started. "Here, it's for you." He gestured for her hand._

 _Haley looked up. "Stop it."_

 _"Come on," he insisted. Haley gave in and extended her arm. Nathan placed the bracelet on her wrist. "Don't say I never gave you anything."_

* * *

"Nathan. That's his name."

Haley had no idea why she told Peyton and Brooke about Nathan. She doesn't often share personal details of her life to classmates. She had transferred to Tree Hill High her freshman year from another district. She knew no one. At first she tried to make friends, but the summer right before, she had met Nathan and Lucas. They would wind up to be the most important people in her life. She spent the majority of her time with them and their friends so she never saw the need to make or have close ones at Tree Hill High. She has acquaintances, sure, but none she would qualify as friends. In addition, she's wise enough to know that people may use her just for her boyfriend's fame and success. But, she felt she could trust Peyton and Brooke. However, just to be cautious, she chose not to bring up his occupation.

Instead, they continued to talk about other topics—school, interests, hobbies, etc.—until they heard the bell signaling the end of lunch. Brooke surprised Haley once again when she asked if she wanted to hang out after school.

"I have work," Haley answered regretfully.

"Where do you work?" asked Peyton.

"Karen's Cafe. I waitress there, it's actually where I first met Nathan," Haley blushed as she shared that last detail.

* * *

 _It was Haley's first day on the job. Her parents had been blunt with her and said that since they've had to put all her siblings through college, that she should start working to help pay for her own education when the time came. She realized it was a bit unfair; however, she also knew that her father still worked then compared to his now retired status._

 _So she sought out looking for a job that required little to no experience, would work around her future school hours, and paid well. She finally found one working as a waitress at Karen's Cafe. The owner, Karen, had seemed more than pleased to offer her the job and Haley immediately accepted._

 _She was wiping the counter from behind when she heard the door's bell jingle indicating a new customer. She looked up and saw two tall males, one blonde and the other dark haired, walk in. Haley figured they had just come from working out considering their attire and sweaty appearance. She noticed them approach the counter and she swiftly took out her pen and paper to ask for their order._

 _"Hi. How can I help you?" she asked hoping they couldn't tell she was nervous._

 _The two males looked up at her. "Are you the new waitress?" the blonde asked._

 _"Uh. Yeah. I'm Haley." She gave them a mini wave then inwardly cursed herself for doing so._

 _He nodded and said, "I'm Lucas. Our mom owns this place."_

 _"Oh!" she sounded shocked. "You're her sons. Don't take this the wrong way, but I figured you'd be a lot younger the way she talks about you."_

 _Lucas's eyes narrowed in curiosity. "How young?"_

 _Haley gave him a sheepish smile, "Eight."_

 _That's when the dark haired male laughed. Haley turned her attention to him. "I'm Nathan," he offered her his hand and she took it. Their hands lingered for a moment before Karen's voice broke them apart._

 _"Oh! I see you've met my boys." She came up behind Haley holding two cold glasses of water for Lucas and Nathan._

 _"Ma. What have you been telling her about us that's got her thinking I'm eight when I'm eighteen."_

 _"Well I was showing her around and we ended up on the roof. She asked why there was a bucket of water balloons in the corner and I told her you and your brother occasionally play up there," she answered innocently._

 _Haley laughed while the two boys turned red of embarrassment. "To be fair they were full of milk. Not water," quipped Lucas before taking a huge drink of water._

 _Haley continued to laugh but stopped when she saw Nathan smiling at her. "What?" she asked self-consciously._

 _He shrugged still smiling. "I like your laugh." His smile quickly turned into a smirk when he saw her blush._

 _"Drink your water," she ordered. Nathan chuckled as he watched her walk away._

* * *

"Aww, how cute!" Brooke gushed. She found Haley adorable and outspokenly self-proclaimed herself the president of the "Naley fan club."

What Haley failed to realize was that the two friends still believed that the blond boy who showed up in the hall that morning was Nathan. So although Peyton was smiling with Brooke, she couldn't help but feel a dim of disappointment at hearing that the boy wasn't single. Still, she didn't let it show and instead said, "Well maybe we'll stop by later. We could all eat together." Brooke immediately lit up at Peyton's suggestion and begged Haley to agree.

Haley laughed and said it sounded great. She gave them quick directions before they all went to their respective classes.

* * *

Lucas had a tiresome day. He'd been avoiding phone calls all day in case it was _her_. But now it was almost 5 and he just arrived at the cafe to pick up his best friend.

He entered the cafe and headed to the front where Haley was picking up an order and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey!" Haley exclaimed. She quickly gave him a side hug. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't expecting it to be this busy. Wait for me here? It's my last order."

He nodded and sat down. His phone began vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and _her_ name flashed on the screen. He sighed, pressed ignore, and put his phone away. He knew their conversation was inevitable but he just wanted to push it off as much as he could; he wasn't ready.

Haley appeared seconds later untying her apron. "You ready to go?" he asked while standing up and helping her put on her jean jacket.

"Umm."

Lucas noticed her hesitation and saw her scanning the diner. "What's wrong? Looking for someone?"

"Yeah, just some friends from school. They said they might stop by. But you know what? It's cool. They probably just couldn't make it. Let's go," she quickly said and grabbed his hand so they could leave.

Lucas stopped. "Whoa. Friends?" he lifted an eyebrow. "Who?" He, alongside Nathan, knows that Haley doesn't have, and never voiced that she wanted to have, friends from school, so naturally he was curious.

Haley sighed. She knew how persistent Lucas could be and wouldn't stop prying until she gave in. "The two girls from this morning. They invited me to sit at their lunch table today and I don't know. We just started talking," she looked down almost embarrassed.

Lucas was amused at Haley's chaste explanation. And he would've further questioned her about her new friendship—especially with the blonde—but instead asked her with a serious expression, "Yeah, about this morning. What was that Hales?"

By this point she had let go of his hand and decided to sit down at a nearby table—she figured they'd be talking a while. "Nothing you need to worry about. Okay? She's just a regular mean girl."

"Hales," Lucas pushed. He was now sitting across from her, his hands covering hers.

She looked up from their joined hands and into his eyes. "I swear. It's nothing Luke. She's just got some meaningless vendetta against me because I wouldn't help her cheat. Nothing I can't handle on my own."

He nodded and the look of conviction she gave him begged him to restrain from telling his brother. He knew if the issue was serious she would've told the both of them by now.

Their conversation was cut short when someone interrupted.

"Tutor girl!"

Luke noticed Haley's eyes look up in recognition and saw a smile begin to form. He smiled at that—he figured having friends her own age, and gender, would be good for her. He saw her stand up and embrace the cheery brunette and then the beautiful blonde.

"Sorry we're late. Brooke's fault," Peyton teased before hugging Haley. She noticed the grinning blond boy from that morning sitting down. She and Brooke had seen them holding hands prior to them walking in and couldn't help but feel a bit dismayed.

"Hey! There was a shoe sale. No way was I missing that," Brooke said in defense.

Haley laughed. She really felt that the two could be good for her. "It's fine. I just got off work and we were just talking," she said gesturing to Lucas.

Peyton and Brooke smiled at him and he gave them a wave in response.

"Do you guys want anything? Something to eat or drink?" Haley asked.

"Water's fine," Peyton and Brooke said in unison.

Haley nodded and offered them the two empty seats across from Lucas. "I'll be right back."

The three awkwardly sat there in silence before Brooke spoke up. "I'm Brooke Davis."

"And I'm Peyton Sawyer."

He smiled at them both but eyed Peyton a little longer. "I'm-"

"Nathan, we know. Haley's told us about you," Peyton said. Lucas looked at her confused for a moment. He didn't know whether he should be more shocked that they thought he was Nathan or that they knew about Nathan.

"Really?" he couldn't help but ask. "What has she told you?"

"Don't worry. Nothing bad. Just that you two are very much in love," Brooke said. "And by the way, from what she's told me, you're seriously the cutest and most adorable couple."

Lucas couldn't help but laugh at the brunette's pep. He was about to correct them and then formally introduce himself when Haley appeared and decided to play along for a while longer instead. Haley placed the waters in front of the two girls and sat down next to him. He placed his arm around her shoulders—an occasional habit of his that he knew would look incriminating.

"So what were you talking about while I was gone?" Haley asked.

"Just Naley stuff."

Lucas spoke before Haley could, "What's a Naley?"

"It's Nathan and Haley combined, duh," Brooke stated simply.

The table laughed and Haley noticed Lucas glancing over at Peyton. She smiled, mentally reminding herself to bring it up to him.

"So what do you do?" Peyton asked.

"I'm a writer," Lucas replied, forgetting for a moment he was pretending to be Nathan.

"Nice. Anything I've read?" asked Peyton.

"Doubt it."

Haley scoffed and the table turned to look at her. "He's a great writer. He had his first novel published last year when he was just 20."

Brooke sent Peyton an "I told you so" look referring back to her guess of his age. Peyton playfully rolled her eyes. So Brooke was right about his age, but sadly not about his relationship status.

"Yeah, my first and only published novel. I'm kind of in a writer's block. So in the meantime I'm working part time for the local newspaper." He noticed the girl's sympathetic looks and he shrugged. "It pays the bills."

After a pause, Brooke stated, "So I have a question. Haley told me she started dating you like three years ago, meaning she was like what? 15 years old. And you were then, what? 19? So what made you want to date someone so much younger than you?" Peyton and Haley's jaws dropped at Brooke's question. Peyton couldn't believe Brooke actually asked that, she was curious too, but felt it overstepped a boundary. Haley was just confused at Brooke's question and that it was directed at Lucas whilst Lucas just laughed.

"Brooke, I'm not Nathan," he managed to say in between laughs.

Peyton and Brooke both looked at him in shock. Brooke was quicker to regain her voice. "Wait, then why didn't you say anything when we called you Nathan earlier?"

Haley looked at Lucas with a raised eyebrow urging him to explain. "Because, I don't know." He shrugged still laughing a bit. "I thought it'd be funny to play along." He then screamed in pain when he felt Haley punch his shoulder and Brooke kick his shin. Both muttering the word "jerk" under their breath. Peyton, to his amusement, was still quiet. He may be wrong, but he sensed a glimpse of relief when he revealed he wasn't Haley's boyfriend after all.

"So if you're not Nathan, who are you?" Peyton said after finding her voice.

"I'm his older brother, Lucas." He even held out his hand as if to start over. Neither girl took it. He slowly pulled his hand back.

The table once full of laughter, now held an awkward silence. Brooke broke the silence, "So, you single Lucas?"

* * *

 **So I've had this story in my notes for weeks now. It's the first fanfic I've ever written and I just got the courage to post it. There's more chapters to come, I've got about 8 others completed up to this point. Reviews are more than welcome; constructive criticism as well as compliments or really anything telling me you're reading. Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a few days since Haley befriended the two cheerleaders. The three girls got close in that small amount of time and hung out at Karen's Cafe every night that week. But now it was Saturday and as tradition Brooke and Peyton go out. The two girls were currently on their way to Haley's house to get ready for the party. It had taken a lot of convincing and begging for Haley to agree.

* * *

 _"Guys I'm sorry, but I don't do parties. Just go ahead without me and we can hang out tomorrow," Haley insisted._

 _"Haley!" Brooke whined. "What's the big deal? I mean, you can't tell me you've never been to a party." Brooke was referring to that night in the cafe when Lucas had accidentally spilled an embarrassing story about Haley at a high school party thrown by one of Nathan's teammates._

 _"The difference between then and now is that I had Nathan. Without him I don't really feel comfortable going," Haley admitted. She really did enjoy herself at those parties, but hated when guys would try to grope her_ — _Luke and Nathan were like her personal bodyguards and kept the pervs away._

 _"Haley," Peyton softened her voice, "we'll be there with you the whole time."_

 _"Besides if you're worried about running into people from school, don't; this is a rival school's party that I got us into," stated Brooke_.

* * *

And with that, Haley was set to go.

"So P. Sawyer. Talk to me. You have the hots for Haley's future BIL don't you?"

Peyton looked away from the road to give Brooke a confused look. "Bill?"

"Brother-in-Law. Keep up. And don't avoid the question."

Peyton sighed. Brooke's been "subtly" dropping hints of Peyton's interest on Lucas since they met him. It's been driving Peyton insane. "Brooke, for the last time, I already agreed he was attractive but I don't know him that well. Plus, he's 21. What could someone his age possibly want with someone my age?" She glanced over at Brooke long enough to catch her suggestively wiggling her eyebrows. "Gross, Brooke," Peyton laughed.

* * *

Haley couldn't help but feel somewhat uncomfortable. Brooke had decided to make Haley her personal Barbie and raided her closet to find something for her worth wearing. Unfortunately for Haley, Brooke found an old top and skirt Haley had worn to a party with Nathan—it wasn't too revealing, but it did grab people's attention, something she wouldn't mind as long as her boyfriend was by her side.

They finally arrived to a house on the beach with drunken teenagers all over the place and music blaring throughout the house. Haley couldn't help but notice that she recognized some of those drunken boys. She tentatively asked, "Brooke, who's house is this again?"

"I don't know. Some guy who went to High Flyers. It's a basketball school. Why?"

Haley was thankful it was dark and loud or else Brooke and Peyton would have seen her eyes widen and heard her gasp. She finally realized why those people and this house looked so familiar. It belonged to Cooper, Nathan's former teammate, and these were all current players who she had met on various occasions.

* * *

 _The buzzer rang indicating the end of the first game of the season and, as always, Nathan's team had won. Haley cheered from her seat on the stands. She was standing next to Lucas and his mom Karen._

 _Haley and Nathan had just started going out a few weeks ago. They'd been happy ever since._

 _Haley headed down to congratulate Nathan, with Lucas and Karen trailing behind her. She called out to him, then ran and jumped into his arms._

 _"You did it!" Nathan spun her around twice and set her down to give her a kiss. He was about to deepen the kiss when he heard a loud cough. He turned around to see three of his grinning teammates._

 _One of them spoke up. "You gonna introduce us to your girlfriend, Scott?"_

 _Nathan laughed and stood next to Haley with his arm around her waist. She put a strand of hair behind her ear. Nathan smiled at her shyness and kissed her hair before turning back to his teammates. "Guys, this is Haley. Haley, these are the guys. Meet Skills, Tim, and Cooper."_

* * *

They were all great guys. Well, all except Tim. He was odd to say the least. But Haley got to know them all very well and they her. So when she realized she was at Cooper's she felt a mix of anxiety and relief for what's in store. Because on one hand, they may blow her cover, but on the other, she could enjoy herself without getting groped—being associated with Cooper would equal protection.

But just as she was about to relax and let go, Haley saw a flash of red hair swaying, attached to none other than Rachel Gatina.

"Haley, I'm so sorry. I had no idea she would be here, you have to believe me," pleaded Brooke.

"It's ok Brooke. I'm just gonna go get something to drink, do you two want anything?" Brooke asked for beer and Peyton for water since she's the designated driver. "I'll be right back." She left for the kitchen and found the keg next to a bucket of water bottles. She bent down to grab two bottles and reached for a red cup.

"Nice tattoo."

Haley quickly turned around and was face to face with a grinning Cooper. She immediately smiled and walked towards him to give him a hug. "Hi!"

"Hey. What are you doing here, James?"

She shrugged in response and said she was with friends.

"Friends huh? Does Nathan know you're here?" he asked even though he knew the answer was no. If Nathan knew, Cooper would've received a call earlier saying to take care of his girl.

Haley quipped, "Nathan's not my keeper."

Cooper laughed and shook his head at the girl's humor. She sure was something. "What are you doing near the keg? I thought you were a straight-edge."

Haley playfully rolled her eyes. "I was getting my friend a drink, okay?" She missed Cooper, but she forgot how protective he gets of her when Nathan isn't around.

Cooper raised his hands in defense and changed the subject. He took the red cup from her hand and began to pump beer into it. "So how are you? It's been a while."

"Yeah, senior year's been kinda hectic."

"I remember." He smirked and then lowered his voice as he handed her the now full red cup, "How's Nathan?" Though he and Nathan were really close at High Flyers, the past year had been too insane for the two to hang out like old times.

"He's good. Great actually. I'm really proud of him," she smiled.

"Yeah, we all are. Seriously, if anyone were to make it, we're glad it's him. He deserves it. And we have you to thank."

Haley blushed. "I don't know about that."

"Stop being modest James. You were his personal cheerleader through it all. You're the best thing to happen to him and that includes getting called up."

She smiled thankfully and the two continued to talk and catch up. They didn't notice a certain redhead glaring with envy.

* * *

Rachel was walking around looking for the host of the party—one of her new "boyfriends." They'd been "together" for a few weeks now and what was supposed to be a no-strings attached relationship was quickly fading as Rachel began to develop feelings for him. So when she saw him laughing with some bimbo she fumed. She looked from a distance, knowing she had no real claim over him. But when she recognized her as tutor girl she stormed inside the kitchen.

* * *

It had been over 20 minutes since Haley had gone to get drinks, and Brooke and Peyton were officially worried—Peyton more than Brooke as she was sober while Brooke managed to get her hands on some beer by then. "Where do you think she is?" asked Peyton worriedly.

A loud crash and yelling was heard coming from the kitchen. The music stopped playing and the lights turned all the way on as everyone headed to see what was happening.

"Rachel what the hell do you think you're doing?" Cooper yelled. Rachel had just thrown a beer bottle that barely missed Cooper's head and instead hit the cabinet behind him and Haley.

"What am I doing? What are you doing?" she spit back. "Are you screwing her too?" She pointed her now chipped finger nail at Haley.

Brooke and Peyton had shown up at this point and saw Haley with a scared look on her face as Rachel was yelling. She was being held by a brown haired guy whose face showed signs of annoyance and anger.

Cooper rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not screwing her. She's a good friend of mine and we were just talking. And as for us screwing, you can forget about that deal, we're done," he shook his head and carefully dodged the broken glass on the floor as he guided Haley out of his house—the last thing he wants is for Nathan to hear that Haley got hurt under his watch.

Rachel stood there stunned and humiliated. Brooke and Peyton tried their best not to laugh—Rachel finally got what she deserved. But when the music started playing again and everyone went back to drinking or dancing, it finally hit Brooke and Peyton that they just lost Haley, again.

* * *

"Where's your friend's car again?" They had finally made it past the drunken crowd of teenagers and were outside on the front lawn.

"Over there," Haley pointed to Peyton's comet. She was still shaken up about how close the bottle was to hitting her and Cooper.

Cooper could tell she was still in shock and offered to call someone for her—meaning Nathan. She nodded mutely. She doesn't know how he'll react. She figures he'll make it into a bigger deal than it was. But still, she needed him to comfort her—he was her rock.

Cooper stepped away to make the call when Brooke and Peyton approached Haley.

"Oh my God, Haley."

"Are you okay?"

"How are you?"

"We are so sorry."

Haley assured them she was okay and would be fine, that she was just a bit shaken up.

Cooper interjected. "I told him. He said he's on his way."

* * *

Nathan had just gotten home after a long day of sucking up to sponsors when his phone rang. Now he was driving as fast as he could without getting pulled over to make his way to Haley. He had tried calling Lucas a few times before but he wasn't picking up his phone. He finally gave up and settled with leaving a voicemail:

"Hey Luke, listen man. I just got a call from Cooper. Something about Haley showing up at his party tonight and something happened. I don't know all the details, just that Hales was involved. I'm on my way, but it'll be at least another half hour before I get to Tree Hill. I'd really appreciate it if you could stop by to pick her up and bring her to our place. Her parents are away this weekend and I don't want her left alone. Thanks, man."

* * *

Lucas had taken a late and very long shower. He was emotionally drained from that day's activities. He had finally spoken to _her_ , Lindsay—his now ex-girlfriend. They had agreed to keep their relationship as editor and author in tact after an awkwardly long-awaited and multiply postponed phone call.

He stepped into his bedroom just in time to see his cellphone stop vibrating. He grabbed it, seeing 6 missed calls from Nathan and one new voicemail. The moment the voicemail ended, he quickly changed and grabbed his car keys.

He called Nathan letting him know he had gotten his call and then phoned Cooper to ask about Haley. Cooper told him that Haley was driven home by some friends—his description of her friends fit Brooke and Peyton perfectly. So Lucas made a U-turn, and headed towards his new destination: Haley's home.

* * *

It was almost midnight when Peyton pulled into Haley's drive-through. Brooke was sitting in the backseat with Haley, trying to offer some comfort.

"Well, we're here. Are your parents home?" asked Peyton as she put the comet in park.

"No, they're gone for the weekend."

Brooke sent her best friend a pleading look and Peyton nodded in understanding. "Why don't you come stay with us? We can have a girls night," offered Brooke cautiously.

"Thanks, but I don't think that's such a good idea. I mean, Cooper said Nathan was coming so..."

The girls wanted to ask how Haley knew Cooper, but knew that conversation should be held another time. The three girls stepped out of the car.

"Do you want company until he shows up?" asked Peyton.

They were at Haley's front door by this time. And Haley realized the complications of Nathan coming home when her new friends were there. Thankfully, she was saved from answering when she heard a car pulling in. It was Lucas.

He got out of his car and rushed to embrace Haley.

"Hi to you too," Haley's voice was muffled into his chest.

"Nathan called me and was freaking out. You okay?"

"I'm fine. Peyton drove me home." That's when he noticed the blonde near the porch. She looked stunning even with a worried expression on her face.

"Ok, well. Nathan should be here soon. He asked me to bring you to our place. Do you need to pack anything?" Lucas asked Haley.

"Umm, no I have pajamas and an extra set of clothes there. I should be fine," she gave him a quick smile and hugged her body tight; it was getting really late and therefore really cold.

That's when Lucas noticed her attire. He took off his gray sweater and handed it to her.

He looked at the two girls still standing on the porch and thanked them for helping Haley.

"It was our pleasure, take care of her for us," Brooke said and stepped towards Haley to give her a goodbye hug.

Peyton stepped in and gave Haley a hug too. The girls parted ways and Haley promised to call the next morning.

Lucas was driving with Haley in the passenger side still hugging herself to keep warm. He turned up the heat and turned down the radio.

"Are you going to talk about what happened?"

She faced the window, sighed, and closed her eyes. "Not now Luke. I just want to get out of these clothes and go straight to bed."

He sighed in defeat and the rest of the car ride was spent in silence.

* * *

Nathan finally made it to what he had called home his high school years in record time and saw the empty drive-through. Just as he got out he noticed Lucas's car pull in.

Haley was the first to step out of the car and rushed to him. He embraced her tight.

"You came," she said into his chest.

"I said I would." He kissed her hair and rested his chin on top of her head. He gave Lucas a smile of gratitude before taking Haley by the hand and walking to the front door.

"So you have no idea what happened?" Nathan whispered. Haley had refused to talk about the night's events. She had given Nathan a quick kiss before heading to his bedroom where she kept some extra clothes to change into her pajamas. They were now in the living room—Haley sleeping and snuggled into Nathan on the couch and Lucas sitting across from them.

"Nope."

Nathan shook his head and looked down at his girlfriend. He had missed her so much. "What was she even doing there? She hates going to parties alone."

Lucas took a sip from his coffee before answering, "She went with some friends. I'm guessing she didn't even know it was Cooper's party till she got there."

"Brooke and Peyton right," Nathan stated more so than asked.

Lucas's eyes widened. He shouldn't be too shocked though; the couple did talk daily. "Yeah."

"You've met them before right?" Lucas nodded. "They seem like good people?"

Lucas thought back to their concerned and caring expressions. He answered with conviction, "Yeah. They do."

* * *

 **First and foremost, I just want to thank those who are reading and especially to those who have reviewed, favorited, or followed this story; getting those email alerts truly made my day which is why I decided to update so soon. Secondly, I know this chapter is shorter than the first one, I think most of the other chapters will be about this size with the exception of one very large chapter that's coming up soon. Also, just wanted to share that I actually think I may have exaggerated a bit with Haley's reaction to the bottle being thrown at her.. not sure, but I just wanted an excuse for Nathan to come home.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :)** **x.**


	3. Chapter 3

The sun's light shined through the bedroom curtain, waking Haley up and blinding her momentarily. She opened her eyes and took in the room in which she spent the night. It was Nathan's old room. He must have moved them in there late last night. She remembered most of the night's events. The party. Cooper. Rachel. Lucas. Nathan.

Nathan. Haley looked to her side and noticed it was empty. She threw the covers off her, jumped out of bed and ran to the window to see if her boyfriend was still home. She saw his car parked in the drive-through and she sighed in relief.

She turned around upon hearing the creak of the door open. There stood her boyfriend slowly trying to close the door behind him—thinking she's still asleep and not wanting to wake her. She smiled at his gesture.

"Good morning," she said startling him in the process. She laughed at his reaction.

"Morning." He took quick strides and reached her to give her a kiss. "How'd you sleep?" he asked while rubbing her arms up and down.

She closed her eyes and sighed in contentment. "Perfect." She re-opened her eyes and looked directly into his. "Best sleep in weeks."

They held onto each other for a while longer. Nathan was the first to pull away, knowing that they should talk about the night before.

"What happened, Haley?" He pulled her down to sit on the bed's edge with him. "Cooper didn't tell me much and you wouldn't talk to Lucas or me last night." He gave her a concerned look.

She almost melted. She knew how much he cared for her and felt guilty for having him drive all the way back to Tree Hill. But she was upset at that moment and took it as an advantage to have him come home. Her eyes started to water.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. No matter what, I love you, Hales. Always and forever," he kissed her forehead. She looked up at him thankful and gave him a kiss.

"I know. And it's nothing too bad." He gave her a disbelieving look. "Really. Honest. I just feel bad that you had to come all the way home for something so stupid." Her tears began to fall.

"It's not stupid if it upset you Hales." He grabbed hold of her face and shed her fallen tears. "Besides, it was about time I came home," he gave her his famous smirk.

She gave him a small smile and proceeded to tell him the night's events. How Brooke and Peyton invited her out. How she didn't realize it was Cooper's party until they got there. How Rachel had thought she was involved with Cooper causing the bottle to almost hit her. She even added the extra backstory of her and Rachel's history including the event that happened earlier that week.

"Damn. What a bitch."

Haley laughed and nodded in agreement. "Yeah. But it's done."

"Well I'm glad you met Brooke and Peyton. They seem like good friends," he concluded through Haley's stories and with Lucas's confirmation that they were in fact good people.

"They are," she responded with her head on his shoulder. They were lying down at this point. Just then Nathan felt her body move from his grasp. He heard her gasp. "Crap. They wanted me to call them to tell them I'm alright. Have you seen my phone?"

Just then they heard a knock and the bedroom door opened with Lucas holding her phone to his ear.

* * *

It was almost noon and neither Peyton nor Brooke had heard from Haley. She had promised to call them by now.

"You think she's okay?" Peyton asked worriedly.

"I'm going to give you the same answer I gave you the last time you asked me—which by the way was 2 minutes ago—I'm sure she's fine. She's probably caught up with her boy toys," Brooke answered not looking up from her freshly polished toe nails. "And if you're so worried, why don't you just call her and ask."

Peyton nodded in agreement and reached for her phone to dial Haley's number. After several rings, someone answered.

"Hello?"

Peyton's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. It was a man's voice. "Hello," she replied tentatively. Brooke noticed her tone and looked up from her toes. "Is Haley James there?"

"Yeah, just one second. She's in the bedroom. Who is this?"

"Peyton. Uh. Peyton Sawyer." She looked over at Brooke who was giving her a look of amusement. Peyton threw a nearby pillow at her and stuck her tongue out when Brooke dodged it.

"Oh right. Blondie."

That's when the male voice registered to Peyton as Lucas, Haley's friend. "Y-yeah. That's me." She turned red in embarrassment at her stuttering; she's usually quick on her feet but was caught off guard.

Lucas chuckled. "Hold on, let me get her. She's with Nathan in the room. I haven't seen either of them come out all morning so I should knock to make sure they're decent." Lucas smiled at hearing her laugh. He knocked on his brother's door and slowly opened the room. He had one hand on the phone near his ear and the other slightly covering his eyes "You guys dressed?" he asked teasingly.

Haley blushed and Nathan rolled his eyes. "Yes, you idiot." Nathan received a playful slap on his chest from his girlfriend for that comment.

"Is that my phone?" asked Haley as she approached Lucas.

"Yeah, it's Peyton." Haley reached to grab the phone when Lucas lifted it above his head. Haley looked at his amused face with frustration and attempted to grab it but failed miserably. Lucas then pointed to his cheek with his free hand and Haley rolled her eyes before pecking it. He smiled and returned her phone. She playfully shoved him into the door frame as she walked out of the room.

"That's pathetic Luke. You gotta get your own girlfriend," Nathan teased. But he winced as he reevaluated his words. "Sorry, man. Forgot."

Lucas shook his head as if to say 'don't worry about it.' "It's alright." Nathan quirked his eyebrow. "We talked. She agreed we'd continue working together." Nathan nodded. He knew that Lucas avoided that conversation like the plague.

"Glad to know you worked it out."

"Thanks, man," Lucas smiled thankfully. "So how about you and Haley?"

"She's good. We're good. Everything's good." Lucas laughed at his brothers vague answer. But as long as everything was good, he was happy for them.

"So how long you plan on staying? Just the weekend?" Lucas asked as they headed out of the bedroom.

"Actually," Nathan lowered his voice, "I'm staying more than just a weekend." Lucas's eyes widened in surprise. "And before you ask, no. Haley doesn't know yet. I was planning on telling her later tonight."

"Alright. I'll keep my mouth shut. How'd you get Clay to agree with that?"

"Well we have a few days off before the next game."

Lucas nodded. "So what are you gonna do while Haley's in school? Spend all your time between here and the river court?"

"Actually it just so happened that I talked to Whitey and he said it was cool with him that I come in and help out with his team for a couple of days."

"Nice. So you're going back to High Flyers?"

"Actually no. I'm going to Tree Hill High."

* * *

"Hey foxy."

"Hi Peyton," Haley laughed at Peyton's nickname for her. It seemed out of character for the blonde, but that's what made it funny.

"So we never got a call." Haley heard the teasing tone in her voice.

"Yeah sorry. I guess I slept in longer than usual," she excused.

She heard some noise and static before another voice spoke. "Bullshit tutor girl! We heard Lucas barge into that bedroom. You were in there with your boy toy." Haley blushed at Brooke's words.

"Br-"

"So tell us tutor girl. He a good kisser?"

Haley heard Peyton laugh in the background and couldn't help but laugh herself. Brooke was something else. "Brooke I don't think that's-"

"Ah, ah, ah," Brooke interrupted. "Is he a good kisser?" she asked, this time in a slower pace.

Haley complied. "He's a great kisser, Brooke."

She pulled the phone from her ear to stop Brooke's squeal from deafening her.

"Sorry about Brooke, she's just in love with love."

"It's fine, I am too." Haley chuckled.

"So listen, if you're up for it we were hoping you'd want to come out with us today? It's just we feel horrible about what happened last night and wanted to make it up to you."

Haley thought about their offer and almost considered it—she really didn't blame them for anything. But when she saw her boyfriend and best friend walk into the kitchen she smiled and knew she wouldn't want to leave the house. "Actually if it's okay with you guys, can I take a rain check? It's just that Nathan's home and I'd like to spend time with him before he leaves." She had told them previously that he lives in Charlotte for the majority of the year; they thought she meant for school and she never confirmed or denied it.

"No, yeah. Of course. Spend time with your guy. Have a good time and we'll see you at school."

Haley faintly heard Brooke call out, "Bye tutor girl enjoy your boy toy" in the background. She thanked them and said her goodbye.

She walked into the kitchen and saw her boyfriend and best friend talking. She could tell they were whispering. She contemplated eavesdropping but chose against it and voiced her presence instead.

Nathan looked up at her and smiled. "Hey, beautiful." He grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her down onto his lap for a long kiss. The two didn't part until Lucas loudly coughed.

"I missed that," Haley said breathlessly while looking into Nathan's eyes.

"I didn't. You two still disgust me." Haley buried her face into Nathan's chest. Despite his words, Lucas was happy for the couple. He wished he could share something like that with someone one day.

"So any plans for today?" Lucas asked while looking through the refrigerator for something to eat.

"Just spending it with my favorite guys."

* * *

It was now dark and the three had spent the day indoors watching movies. They had ordered take out and were finishing their food. The movie they had been watching was rolling the end credits.

Lucas began cleaning up some of the mess, leaving the couple alone in the living room.

"So I hate to bring this up and ruin the mood. But I have to ask. How long do I have you for?" Haley asked while fidgeting with her bracelet. She stopped when Nathan took her hand in his and raised it to his lips. She smiled in gratitude.

"I was going to surprise you this morning, but after last night's events..." Haley now looked at him with curiosity. He smirked at her peak in interest. "I talked to Clay. He's letting me spend these next couple of days here in Tree Hill before heading back."

Haley's eyes widened in excitement. "Really?" He nodded and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Whoa! Either you're dying or you told her you're staying," Lucas teased.

Haley threw him a playful glare. "You knew!"

Lucas laughed. "Yeah, he told me this morning."

Haley shook her head and returned her gaze and attention to Nathan. "So what are you gonna do all day while I'm at school?" she asked him smiling.

"That's the other news," he said more hesitantly. After telling Lucas about his deal with Clay and Whitey, he wasn't so sure it was a good idea. He knew how Haley liked keeping her personal life far away from her school life. But he hoped she'd look past that and see they'd be spending more time together. "I spoke to Whitey about coming home and he asked when I was going to come by and visit and-"

"Nathan, you're rambling," Haley interrupted smiling.

He looked up at her and kissed her forehead. "Right. Well. Basically, while you're at school tutoring, I'll be helping Whitey coach... the Tree Hill Ravens."

Haley's face showed no immediate or obvious emotion—it was blank full of shock. Nathan didn't know how she'd react but was not expecting a blank stare. "Hales?" he asked.

"Tree Hill Ravens. From Tree Hill High. My high school," she said more so for herself than to him.

"Yeah," he answered cautiously. "I know how you like to keep us separate from school but I thought this would be a great way for us to be closer. I was thinking I could even give you rides home or to the cafe after we're both done. And if you're still worried about people finding out about us I'll understand and tell Whitey that I can't-"

Haley interrupted Nathan with a quick kiss. "My ramblings rubbing off on you," she stated with a smirk of her own.

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not. I love you, Nathan."

"But what about us? I mean, if people see us-"

She silenced him with another kiss. "I'm not going to lie. I'm still a bit worried about that, but since you'll be here I'll be able to handle it better. Plus they'll find out sooner or later," she smiled warmly. She was still very much concerned on how her classmates will react to that news; however, Nathan was a huge part of her life and she wasn't going to hide it anymore. If she had to sacrifice a little of her quiet life for Nathan, then so be it.

Nathan shook his head in complete admiration and adoration. "I love you, you know that?"

Haley smiled, "You better."

* * *

 **Thank you to those reading, and to those who are following, favoriting, and reviewing I'm glad you like it enough to do those things. This chapter is pretty short but obviously it's a prelude to what's to come. The next chapter is much longer, I promise. Also, I'm still in the process of writing the story, so if there are any characters you'd like to see, let me know in a review or PM and I'll see if I can make it work.**

 **Lastly, special thanks to my new Beta reader, [you know who you are], for taking this challenge :) x**


	4. Chapter 4

It was Monday morning and Nathan and Haley were parked in the far side of the parking lot with their hands intertwined.

She had gone back home the previous night, this time Nathan slept over at hers. Her parents were expected to come home later that week so she took advantage of the empty house.

"I forgot to ask. How'd you sleep?" he asked playing with her hand.

"Like a baby," she said contently.

The first warning bell rang. Haley sighed in disappointment and leaned in to give Nathan a kiss.

"Are you going to talk to Whitey?" She knew that one of the reasons he offered to give her a ride was because he needed to talk to his former coach before the team's practice that afternoon.

He kissed her hand and replied, "Yeah. Do you want me to walk in with you or wait until after everyone's inside to find him?" he asked with a playful tone but completely serious. Haley assured him the day before she was fine with him being at her school, but he knew she was still nervous of the whole situation.

She sighed teasingly, "I guess I can be seen with you."

He lifted his eyebrows in amusement. "Oh, well I'm sorry if I ruin your reputation." He feigned being hurt and put his hand over his heart. Haley laughed and he smiled. He could tell she was loosening up and her nerves had calmed.

She grabbed her backpack and opened the car door and Nathan followed shortly after. Since class was about to start, the students didn't even notice that an NBA player was in their presence. It also helped that he kept a low profile and wore a baseball cap.

He reached for her hand and the couple headed towards the building when a honk startled them.

"Tutor girl!" It was Brooke and Peyton. Haley hadn't spoken to them since yesterday morning and went to greet her friends with Nathan still attached to her.

She left his side momentarily to give the girls quick hugs. Nathan smiled seeing his girlfriend so content.

"Who's the cutie?" Brooke asked. She noticed Haley returned to the boy's side and intertwine their hands. She gasped and gave them a knowing smile, "Is this the real Nathan?"

Peyton and Haley laughed in amusement while Nathan just smiled confused. "Yes this is him. Nathan, this is Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer."

He used his free hand to shake theirs and said, "Nice to meet you."

Peyton returned the gesture while Brooke replied, "Oh the pleasures all mine."

"So are you just dropping off Haley or you planning on staying?" Peyton asked.

Nathan wasn't sure how to answer until Haley gave his hand a squeeze of encouragement. He looked at her warm smile, silently giving him permission that it was okay. "Uh, well I'm dropping Haley off, but I'm also stopping by and seeing the coach. He was my coach back in high school and I'll be helping out his team for a couple of days."

Brooke squealed in excitement. "That's awesome! I guess we'll get to see you at practice then. Me and Peyton are cheerleaders and share the gym with the boys."

The last warning bell rang, cutting their conversation short. The three friends said their goodbyes and Peyton and Brooke told Nathan they'd see him after school.

"Well, that went well," Nathan stated. "They seem nice. And that brunette one was very... happy. Should've guessed she was a cheerleader," he shook his head in amusement. "That blonde one looked a little less cheery though."

Haley laughed in response. They were inside the building by this point and were nearing her homeroom. "Yeah. She joined cause her mom was one back in high school." Nathan nodded, he knew what it was like to appease a parent, but held no resentment toward his love for basketball and guessed that Peyton felt none for cheering either. "She's actually the one I told you that Lucas was giving googly eyes at."

"Really?" Nathan quirked his eyebrows in interest. "Huh. Interesting."

"Well this is my stop. The gym's back that way. Whitey should be in his office."

Nathan nodded gratefully and bent down to give her a quick kiss. "Thanks. I'll text you later okay?" She nodded and gave him a quick hug before they departed.

* * *

"Did Haley's boy toy look familiar to you?" Brooke asked Peyton. They were sitting in homeroom and Brooke felt that his name rang a bell: Nathan. She didn't know his last name and therefore, couldn't quite place his face; yet, she swears she's seen it before.

"I don't know," Peyton answered. "Why? Did you recognize him?"

"Kind of. No. No, not really." Peyton chuckled at Brooke's uncertainty. "I mean. I feel like we should know who he is, you know?"

"We do know who he is, Brooke. He's Haley's boyfriend."

"No I don't mean that. Of course he is. I mean-" Brooke sighed in frustration.

Peyton looked at her friend's contemplative face. "Maybe he just has one of those faces."

"Yeah, maybe," Brooke whispered. She couldn't help but still wonder. However, her thoughts would have to wait as class was about to begin.

* * *

Nathan had listened to Haley's directions but still couldn't find the gym. This school had tons of hallways. He was just about to give up and text Haley when he saw someone coming his way. He decided to ask for help instead of disrupting his girlfriend.

"Hey, uh, do you think you can help me?" he asked the girl.

"Sure." She gave him what he believed was supposed to be a flirty smile.

He inwardly rolled his eyes. "Do you know where Coach Durham's office is?"

She pointed back to the direction she came from, "Take a left and you'll be in the gym. Head for the boys locker room and his office is in there."

"Thanks," he smiled politely and was about to head to where she had pointed until she grabbed his arm to stop him.

"By the way, my name's Rachel. And you are..."

He looked down at her hand on his arm and shook it off. "Not interested." He walked away, this time actually rolling his eyes. He should've figured she was Rachel. How many redheads were there in Tree Hill? And now he knew why Cooper went for her—she was obviously easy.

Nathan was thankful to escape Rachel. Thankful that her directions had worked. And even more thankful that the boys locker room was empty. Last thing he needed was for people giving him unwanted attention. He was surprised that nobody has recognized him, but he didn't mind it. He likes it that way, especially when he's with Haley.

He approached a room with "Coach Durham" written on the plaque outside the door. He knocked twice before entering.

Whitey was at his desk looking at the television, probably at old tapes of games to study. Whitey took off his glasses and smiled.

"Good morning, Scott. What made you wake up before noon?" He stood from his chair and approached his former athlete to give him a warm hug. The two had grown close during Nathan's time at High Flyers and have what most would consider a grandfather and grandson bond.

Nathan laughed. "I dropped Haley off."

This time it was Whitey's turn to laugh. "Miss James. Should've guessed. She's got you wrapped around her little finger."

"That she does," Nathan smiled proudly. Whitey smiled in return. He was happy the pair had found each other. He knew how much pressure Nathan was under by his father at the start of his high school career. And when Haley entered Nathan's life, he had changed for the better. He was calmer, happier, more carefree, because of her.

* * *

 _It was the practice after the first game of the season. Whitey was proud of his team and especially proud of his captain._

 _During his freshman year, Nathan had shown how short-tempered he was, how selfish he could be with a ball, and how competitive he was. The last trait wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't accompanied by the first two. Whitey had spent the majority of that year helping Nathan transition into not just a great player, but a great teammate as well._

 _Because of their time spent together, Whitey had grown close and fond of the boy. He learned of his trouble: divorced parents who ended their marriage on a very bad, and violent, note. By the end of Nathan's freshman year, he had become one of Whitey's strongest players. And with the help of Whitey, Nathan left his broken home and found haven with his older half-brother Lucas. Karen, Lucas's mom, and her husband, his uncle Keith, gained sole custody of him after showing the judge and jury that neither of his parents were fit for the job._

 _Whitey noticed that although Nathan's freed grasp of his father Dan had certainly changed the boy into a finer young man, it didn't make him necessarily more happy or carefree. That is until he saw one of his best players play one of the best games of his teaching career. And it didn't take a genius to see that Nathan had an extra skip in his walk. Whitey decided to confront him about his chipper mood while the rest of the team was sent to the weight room._

 _"You played a great game the other night, Nate."_

 _"Thanks, Coach," Nathan smiled grateful. They were in Whitey's office, supposedly to go over new plays but instead were just talking._

 _"So who is she?" Whitey asked knowingly._

 _Nathan looked at his coach sheepishly. "How'd you know?"_

 _Whitey chuckled. "You can't get anything past me, Scott. Your teammates are a couple of gossip girls. Not to mention Karen may have brought her up. But the kicker was her jumping into your arms that night."_

 _Nathan shook his head. Whitey had informants everywhere. "Her name's Haley." Whitey gave him a look that urged him to go on. "She's a freshman at Tree Hill High. We met at Karen's Cafe. She waitresses there."_

 _Whitey lifted his eyebrows. "That it?" he asked disbelieving._

 _Nathan looked down then back up at his coach with a timid smile. Shy and Nathan never mixed; he had always been confident and the appearance of this trait amused Whitey. "She's... perfect. She's kind, caring, smart_ — _like genius smart_ — _and beautiful. She's..." Nathan shrugged. "Haley."_

* * *

"So I take it she's happy you're back?" Whitey asked.

"We both are. It's good to be home."

"Yeah. That is good. You've both had a long a year." Nathan nodded in agreement, what with him being drafted straight out of high school. The plan was originally to meet up in college; however, unexpected circumstances like Nathan's chance to play professionally changed those plans. He had considered going to school to get a degree and have something to fall back on; but with the support and encouragement of his family and Haley, he decided to take this opportunity and start living his dream.

Nathan decided to lighten the mood and change the subject to something less emotional. "So what are we looking at here?" Nathan took a seat across Whitey and they turned to the television.

* * *

"Hey, Haley."

Haley looked up from her assignment and saw Peyton sit across from her. It was Haley's study hall and she was working on some homework in the library.

"Hey," she whispered back. "Do you have study hall too?"

Peyton lightly laughed. "Nah. I'm just killing time." She raised her hall pass. "If anyone asks I'm in the bathroom."

Haley laughed out loud in return only to be scowled by the librarian. "Sorry," she mouthed.

"You want to get out of here? Some place where we won't get in trouble for laughing," Peyton asked.

Haley nodded, then quietly and quickly packed her things and headed out the library with Peyton.

"So what class are you supposed to be in?"

"Chemistry."

"Not fond of covalent bonds?" Haley teased.

"Not even a little." The two's laughter echoed into the empty hallway.

"So, I know we kind of talked about this already, but I'm really sorry about Saturday, Haley."

Haley heard the sincerity in her tone and smiled. She really was a good friend. "I know you are. And you're forgiven, even though there's nothing to forgive. It wasn't your fault. Besides, I'm fine, Cooper's fine. We're all fine."

Peyton would have further elaborated on her apology if it not had been for Cooper's name. "So speaking of Cooper. How do you know him anyways?" She noticed Haley tense at his name. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me, I'll totally und-"

"No, it's fine," Haley cut her off. "He's actually one of Nathan's old teammates. They went to High Flyers together and he's also a really good friend of Nathan's."

Peyton nodded. She wanted to speak more with Haley, but decided to head back to class instead. "I'll see you at lunch?"

Haley nodded and headed to her locker.

* * *

"You should come with us to practice. It'll be fun. And you'll get to see Nathan." Brooke had been trying to convince Haley to ditch her tutoring session all lunch. They were heading to their second to last classes.

"Nice try bringing him up. But I can't. I have responsibilities."

"Screw responsibilities," Brooke exclaimed.

Peyton and Haley laughed with disbelief. "Brooke, I can't just ditch a student. I'm sorry." Haley saw Brooke pout and decided to appease her. "How about you guys come over later, after my shift at the cafe and we all hang out?"

Brooke narrowed her eyes. "Will the hot brothers be there?"

Haley chuckled. "Sure."

Brooke instantly chirped back up and hugged Haley goodbye before dragging Peyton with her.

* * *

"So afterwards you want to come over to get ready?" Brooke asked Peyton as they were walking towards the gym's bleachers.

"Get ready for what?"

"Duh! For your date tonight with Broody."

"Brooke, I hate to burst your bubble, but it's not a date. Besides Haley and Nathan will be there and not to mention, you." Peyton shook her head, Brooke was still onto her about Lucas.

"Well close enough." Peyton rolled her eyes. "We'll get you all dolled up."

"Brooke. Even if he was interested, and I'm not saying he is," she added after seeing Brooke's pointed look. "I'm just not ready," Peyton quietly admitted.

Brooke looked at Peyton sympathetically. "Peyton, it's been a year," she said cautiously. Brooke knew the departure of _him_ , Jake, was still an open wound. "And I've seen you with Lucas."

"I've spoken to him like three times, Brooke. And once was on the phone."

"Yeah, and it only takes once to fall in love," Brooke added playfully. But her expression quickly turned serious. "But seriously, I haven't seen you this crushed out since Jake. And don't give me that look P. Sawyer, I know your signs." Peyton gave her a small smile. "Just promise me you'll be more open to moving on. If it isn't with Lucas, then fine. I just want to see you happy."

Peyton gave Brooke a heartfelt smile and the two shared a hug until a voice broke them up.

"I guess the rumors are true. You're not only over possessive best friends, you have a weird lesbian energy too," Rachel stood there sneering.

"Shut up, Rach-ho and go stretch." Rachel rolled her eyes and left. "God, if I wasn't short one girl I would totally kick her bimbo ass off this squad."

Peyton laughed and the two joined the rest of the cheerleaders.

The girls were doing their routine stretches while the boys were shooting before practice started. That's when they all heard the gym doors open and Whitey's whistle echo throughout the gym.

Everyone's attention turned to the older man and the younger and taller dark haired man to his side.

The girls were admiring the attractive young man while the boys immediately recognized him as Nathan Scott.

"Who's he?" "Is he a new student?" These were some of the statements thrown around by the cheerleaders while the boys' consisted of: "Holy shit! That's Nathan Scott." "What's he doing here?"

Whitey voice boomed throughout, "Line up!" Practice had just begun and the gym's occupants were still starring at Nathan in awe. "This here is Nathan Scott. He's a former player of mine and as I'm sure you know, based on your reactions, he's become very successful in his right."

Brooke gasped and turned to whisper to Peyton. "Oh my god. I knew I recognized him. He's that local guy who got drafted into the NBA almost a year ago!" Peyton stared at Brooke in shock and returned with wide eyes at Nathan. Both wondering how he or Haley could leave such an important detail out.

"He's gratefully agreed to help me out these next few days as my assistant coach. I suggest you take this serious." He blew his whistle again. "Suicides now!" Next he turned to the cheerleaders, "Miss Davis, I'd appreciate it if you kept your squad focused on themselves and not on my players, or my assistant coach for that matter."

Brooke nodded and turned to her squad. "You heard Coach Durham. Stop your drooling and let's practice." The girls groaned in protest, and all but one complied—Rachel. Brooke noticed the way she was staring at her friend's boyfriend and did not like it one bit. "Rach-Ho! Are you deaf? Stop staring. Besides he isn't into sluts. He'd never give you the time of day."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "For your information he already has," she said with a smug look and got into formation.

* * *

Haley was packing her stuff. Her student had to leave a little earlier to make a doctors appointment so she got to leave early as well. She was planning on waiting for Nathan at his car when she felt a pair of big arms embrace her from behind.

"Hey, baby," she heard Nathan say.

"You scared me," she exclaimed and hugged him back. "What are you doing here? I thought practice didn't end for at least another ten minutes."

"Relax. I got your text and I asked Whitey if it was cool if I left a little early. You know he's got a soft spot for you."

Haley smiled in return and thought back to the day she first met Whitey.

* * *

 _It was the end of practice and Nathan headed outside to the parking lot with Whitey and the rest of his teammates. The coach and player were talking about that days practice when Nathan noticed his brother pull up. Nathan's car had been in the shop so Lucas offered to pick him up. He didn't, however, expect to see his girlfriend step out of the passenger side._

 _In one swift motion he quickly left his coach's side and picked Haley up to give her a tight hug._

 _He leaned in for a kiss. Haley pulled away shortly after hearing his teammates hollering and whistling._

 _"What are you doing here? I thought you had work."_

 _"I do. Or, well, I did. Lucas came in and asked if I wanted to come with him to pick you up and he wouldn't take no for an answer. So Karen gave me the day off," she smiled at his growing grin. He looked so happy to see her which in turn made her happy._

 _"Come on, I want you to meet someone." He grabbed her hand and walked towards the older man who was catching up with his former player, Lucas._

 _Whitey noticed Nathan walk up to them with a smaller girl attached to him by hand._

 _"Coach, this is Haley James, my girlfriend. Haley this is Coach Durham."_

 _Whitey offered his hand and Haley took it. "It's nice to finally meet you Coach Durham." She smiled._

 _Whitey lifted his eyebrows impressed. "Good manners. I like her. And please sweetheart, call me Whitey."_

 _"Why does she get to call you Whitey?" asked Nathan._

 _"Because she's prettier than you," he quipped._

* * *

"You're just jealous he loves me more than you," Haley teased.

"Just as long as you love me more." He leaned in and gave her a peck. "Come on, let's get out of here." He took her books from her and the two left the tutoring center.

They were now in his car buckling their seat belts. "So how was school?"

"It was okay."

"Any run-ins with she-who-shall-not-be-named?"

Haley chuckled. "No. I didn't even see Rachel. I think she's keeping her distance and I'm not complaining."

"That's good," he was pulling out of the parking lot. "You know, I think I had a run-in with her."

Haley's head couldn't turn fast enough. "What? What do you mean 'think'?"

"I was a little lost after I left you this morning and... I don't know. I stopped to ask someone for directions and she said her name was Rachel. She was a redhead too." He risked glancing at her after a long pause.

"She flirted with you, didn't she?" Nathan didn't miss her tone of irritation and anger.

"Relax slugger. I told her I wasn't interested. How could I with a girlfriend as talented and beautiful as you." He gave her a smirk and lifted her hand to give her a kiss.

Her smile gave in. "You're such a charmer," she playfully rolled her eyes.

"Babe, you haven't even seen my A-game yet."

* * *

It was nearing 6—the time they all agreed to meet at Lucas and Nathan's house.

Lucas had left to pick Haley up from work who would bring take out from the cafe with her so they could eat there. This left Nathan home alone. He was playing NBA live when there was a knock at the door. He paused the game and walked to the front door and saw through the peephole that it was Brooke and Peyton. He opened the door.

"Hey hot shot," Brooke greeted. She held up a six-pack and asked, "Where's the kitchen?"

He pointed back to its direction. "Back there."

She grinned. "Thanks. Oh and what about the bathroom? I may have had one on the way."

That's when Nathan noticed the six-pack only held 5 cans. He softly laughed at the girl's antics. "Hallway. Second door on the left. Can't miss it."

Brooke smiled and took off. Nathan turned to Peyton and asked, "So, hot shot?"

She chuckled. "Don't mind her. It's a habit of hers to give people nicknames."

"Let me guess. Haley's is 'tutor girl'?" Peyton looked at him impressed. "I heard her call her that this morning."

Peyton nodded and laughed. "Yeah. Brooke's... Something." She smiled. She and Brooke had been through a lot and their title of best friends was appropriately earned.

He shook his head in amusement and sat back down on the couch where he was sitting previously. He gestured for her to sit too. "They should be back soon."

Peyton knew he was talking about Haley and Lucas. She looked up at the television screen and saw his paused game. Nathan noticed and asked, "You play?"

She grabbed the controller on the coffee table and pressed play, "I used to," she replied solemnly.

* * *

 _"Jake seriously? This is your big idea of a date?" she asked incredulously. She and Jake had been friends for years, but their relationship had just recently turned romantic. This was their first date and Jake had been bragging about how she was going to love it. So of course her expectations were high. And the coffee table full of junk food, movies, and a game console with games was not what she expected at all._

 _"What?" he shrugged. "I got all your favorites." He pointed to the candy picked out special for her._

 _She laughed in disbelief, grabbed a candy bar, and took a seat on the couch. "So what are we doing?"_

 _Jake took a seat next to her. "Well I thought we could eat, watch some movies. But first," he reached for the game controllers, "how about a friendly game of NBA live?"_

 _She raised her eyebrows. "You mean the game you've been trying to get me to play for the past year?"_

 _He nodded and gave her a mischievous smile._

 _She shook her head and grabbed the controller out of his hand. "Fine, but if I win, I pick what we get to watch first."_

* * *

"Not bad, Sawyer," Nathan stated impressed. Peyton's team had just won in the game.

Peyton smiled triumphantly. She put the controller down and decided to speak. "Can I ask you a question? It's kind of personal." She saw his eyebrows peak in interest and took it as a sign to continue. "You and Haley," she said more hesitantly. She saw him sigh. "Why keep it a secret? I mean you're obviously in love, I just don't get why nobody knows about you two. Why she didn't tell us."

With a blank expression he said, "I can't answer that."

"Can't or won't?" she boldly asked.

"I guess both. Look, Haley's your friend. She should tell you. It's not my place."

Peyton nodded then turned to the front door opening. She saw Nathan quickly stand and help Haley with the food. She smiled at the affectionate look the pair shared.

Haley greeted Peyton and asked where Brooke was.

"Right here," Brooke said entering the living room.

* * *

It was dark now and the group was inside still talking. They shared personal stories and anecdotes to get to know each other better.

"How about we play a game of truth or drink?" Brooke suggested. Everyone seemed to nod in agreement and Brooke was satisfied. "Great. So how about the person we all have in common starts." Everyone turned to Haley with expecting eyes.

"Oh! Okay. Um. Peyton, how long have you been drawing?"

"That's not a question!" Brooke cut in.

"Yes it is," Haley argued.

"Well it's not a good or juicy one. Here let me show you. Tutor girl, are you a virgin?"

Lucas almost choked on the sip of beer he had just taken, Nathan sat back looking smug and Haley turned bright red. "Brooke."

"Take the drink Hales. I don't want to know." Lucas handed her her drink and she eagerly took a huge gulp. Assuming versus actually knowing that your little brother and best friend have had sex were two different things. He didn't want to have any mental images of the two.

"You guys are no fun," Brooke pouted and crossed her arms.

* * *

It was nearing midnight now. Nathan had left to drop Haley off at home and Brooke was passed out on the couch. It was just Peyton and Lucas and they were playing a friendly game of NBA Live.

They haven't spent too much time together and this was their first time being alone, well technically not if you count Brooke. But seeing as she's not awake, it was like they were alone.

Through the shared stories and a longer game of truth or drink, they learned quite a bit from each other. Lucas learned that Peyton and Brooke's relationship goes beyond friendship and are really family more than anything. How they've had to depend on each other due to their parents' absences. Peyton learned of his more complex brother relation to Nathan—same father different mothers. How close he, Nathan, and Haley became after she started working for their mom.

"So how much does a writer make?" she asked while still playing.

"Why? You planning on robbing me?" Lucas joked.

Peyton laughed. "No. I mean. This is a nice house..." she trailed on and Lucas knew what she was implying.

"Yeah it is. It's also my mom's. I'm kind of house sitting for her. She's on vacation with my sister and uncle. I actually share an apartment with Nathan."

"I didn't know you had a sister. How old is she?"

"She just turned four. Her name's Lily." Peyton smiled at the way his face lit up at the mention of his sister.

"What about her dad?"

"Uh, my uncle is her dad." Peyton turned to him with a curious look after pausing the game. He laughed at her quirked eyebrow and explained. "He's actually my and Nathan's uncle. But he was more of a father to me than my birth dad. He and my mom had this thing going on when I was growing up. I always dreamed they'd get married and then they finally did." He smiled at the memory. "They had Lily my junior year, the same year Nathan moved in with us."

"He sounds like a great guy."

He turned and gave her a bright smile. "He is. If it wasn't for him me or Nathan wouldn't know what it's like to have a real dad. He's been great and really supportive of our dreams. My writing and Nathan's basketball." Yes, Keith loved his nephews as if they were his own; and technically they are, after all he did adopt them both.

A comfortable silence took over and Peyton noticed him leaning in. She instantly froze, afraid of what he would do. He reached behind her and grabbed her controller to hand it back to her.

"Re-match?" he asked with an innocent smirk.

She looked in his eyes and noticed the tease in them. She grabbed the controller from his hands and replied, "You're on."

* * *

 **So this chapter is obviously longer than the previous ones. Hopefully you enjoyed it. Again, thanks for those who are reading and especially to those who are reviewing. Really appreciate any support or encouragement so I know you guys are enjoying the story or at the very least reading it :) x.**


	5. Chapter 5

"There he is! What time did you get home last night?" Lucas was nursing his third cup of coffee at the kitchen table while simultaneously typing on his laptop. After he and Peyton played one more game of NBA Live, Brooke woke up and the two girls left.

Nathan yawned. "Too late." Lucas nodded in agreement. It was a little past noon—Nathan had slept in but still looked exhausted. "What time did Peyton and Brooke leave?"

"A little after you did. What took you so long anyways?"

Nathan was pouring himself a cup of coffee and gave his brother a sleepy smirk thinking about that night's events.

Lucas grimaced. "On second thought. Forget I asked." He turned back to his laptop.

Nathan rolled his eyes. You'd think after four years Lucas would be used to him and Haley. "We were sleeping when we heard her parents come home from their trip. Apparently they wanted to surprise her. It was like 2 in the morning when I snuck out the window so I wouldn't get caught."

Lucas laughed in disbelief.

"Shut up." He hit Lucas on the back of the head with the rolled up newspaper that was on the table. He sat down across from his brother. "I saw your bedroom light was on when I got here. What were you doing up late?"

Lucas, rubbing the back of his head, looked up at his brother. "I was writing actually." He turned back to his laptop.

Nathan raised his eyebrows in surprise. He knew his brother was in a major writer's block. "Really? What brought that on?"

Lucas shrugged and simply replied, "I don't know. I guess I was inspired."

Nathan nodded. "Good for you, man." He took a long sip of his coffee.

"So what time you planning on leaving for practice?"

"In a couple of hours. I'm gonna eat something then take a shower. Why? You want to tag along? Say hi to Whitey?"

"Yeah, sure why not," Lucas casually replied.

Nathan gave him a suspicious look. "Or maybe you want to say hi to Curly." Curly was the nickname Nathan had appropriately given Peyton the night before.

Lucas gave him a stern look that read 'drop it.' Nathan smirked as he sat back in his chair, knowing that was the real reason. He may not be as smart as his girlfriend or brother, but he wasn't oblivious—he saw the looks his brother was throwing at the blonde all night.

* * *

"You two were totally having eye sex!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Whoa! What did I just walk in on?" asked Haley as she approached the lunch table.

"Nothing," Peyton replied.

"Nothing my ass," Brooke mumbled. She turned to Haley, "So I passed out and you and hot shot left. Leaving this one," she gave Peyton a pointed look, "alone with your future BIL. Brother in law." Brooke added after seeing Haley's confused expression. "I want to know what happened. Especially after seeing you two have eye sex all night."

"Brooke!"

"I don't know about the eye sex. But she's right, Peyton." Brooke smiled triumphantly and Peyton rolled her eyes. "You and Lucas were totally in your own little world. Even Nathan noticed and he doesn't notice much."

Peyton took this opportunity to change the subject. "Speaking of Nathan," she lowered her voice, "why didn't you tell us about him?"

Brooke caught onto Peyton's subtle change of topic but let it pass since she was curious too. She turned her narrowed eyes from Peyton to Haley and raised her eyebrows.

"I did tell you about him," Haley argued.

"No, tutor girl. You left out some major detail." Brooke noticed Haley tense up and softened her voice, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Haley sighed. "It's nothing personal if that's what you think." She paused. "I was so happy for Nathan when he got called up. We all were. But we knew with this job came more attention. I didn't want to be in the spotlight and he wanted the attention focused on his talent rather than on his personal life, so I've kept out of the public eye. I still go to all his home games and go out with him. Just without all the cameras."

"I get that. I do. But why keep it from everyone? I mean if I were you I'd shove it into everyone's faces here," Brooke stated while scanning the quad.

Haley shook her head in amusement. She gave Brooke a small smile and simply replied, "It's none of their business."

Brooke and Peyton looked at Haley impressed. They admired her modesty and self-confidence.

"Good for you, Haley," Peyton finally said.

* * *

Peyton was sitting at the bleachers alone with her sketchbook, waiting for the rest of the cheerleading squad—including Brooke—to show up for practice. She was enthralled in her sketch when a basketball was thrown in her direction, nearly hitting her.

"Sorry!" someone called out.

She rolled her eyes in irritation and grabbed the ball whilst yelling, "Nice hands!" She looked up ready to throw it back when a pair of blue eyes met hers.

"Nice legs," Lucas smirked. "A little chickeny though." To his amusement, she looked confused. "You want to hand me that ball, Blondie?" He held his hands up and realization struck to Peyton as she handed it back.

"What are you doing here?" she asked after finding her voice.

"I came with Nathan to see my old coach." He took a seat next to her on the bleachers. "How about you?"

She set aside her sketchbook and pointed to her attire. "Cheerleading practice."

He quirked his eyebrow. "Cheerleading? _You're_ a cheerleader?"

She shoved him to the side. "Shut up. My mom was one in high school and Brooke made me try out with her freshman year," she explained.

He nodded. "So your mom must be pretty proud of you following in her footsteps." He looked at her and saw her change in posture. He narrowed his eyes in concern. "What?"

She avoided his eyes. "My mom died... A few years back." She turned to him and gave him a sad smile. His eyes widened and he gave her a sympathetic look. He was about to speak when she cut him off. "It's okay." She laughed humorlessly. "I mean it's not okay, but It's been a long time and I've moved on, for the most part."

"Still, you must miss her."

"I do."

"There's no words to describe that kind of loss." Peyton nodded in agreement. It took everything within her to hold back her tears. Lucas noticed and pulled her in for a hug. He could tell she was taken by surprise because of her stiff posture, but felt her body relaxing into him seconds later. They pulled apart at the sound of the gym doors opening and loud cheerleaders talking—Brooke's voice being one of them.

She approached them with a smirk at their position. But she soon replaced it with a concerned look at her best friend's reddened eyes. "P. Sawyer are you okay?"

Peyton nodded. "I'm fine." Brooke gave her an incredulous look. "Really," she said firmly.

Brooke didn't believe her but dropped the subject, knowing Peyton would tell her later. She moved her attention to the other blonde. "So, Broody. You planning on staying and watching?"

Lucas chuckled at the nickname she had for him. He was originally planning on leaving but realized he had come with Nathan, meaning he had no ride home. "Actually I am, Cheery."

"Cheery?"

"My nickname for you."

Brooke smiled approvingly and returned to her squad.

"I better go. She'll turn into a cheer-nazi if I don't." Peyton began picking her stuff up.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be here. Watching, apparently."

Peyton laughed and waved goodbye to him. When she approached the squad Bevin, one of the cheerleaders, approached her. "Who's he Peyton? He's cute."

Peyton looked back at Lucas. He was looking at some of the players shooting. She turned back to Bevin and was about to respond when Rachel cut in.

"You're right Bev, he is cute," Rachel threw Peyton a not so innocent smile. "Wasn't he the one that protected little Hades?" she feigned curiosity.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "It's Haley. And yeah it's him. Want me to go fetch him?" She was sick of Rachel's jabs at Haley. They were constant throughout practice and only increased after that day in the hall. She remembered Rachel's reaction to Lucas that day and saw some fear at what he would do.

Rachel narrowed her eyes at her before turning to the whistle being blown. Whitey was instructing his players to line up with Nathan by his side. "Now _he_ is more than just cute," Rachel said while admiring Nathan.

Peyton gave her the most disgusted look she could muster.

"Yesterday I saw you guys play. Saw what Coach Durham's been working with. Today I'm going to step in and help you with what you need to work on," Nathan then went on to talk about what they were going to do and split them into two teams—shirts versus skins.

Whitey called out to Brooke, "Miss Davis. Control your squad." The cheerleaders were gawking at the players and sending them flirty smiles and waves, distracting them from actually practicing.

Brooke sent him an apologetic smile then herded her squad like sheep. She figured it would be best to have practice outside for the day.

* * *

Haley was packing her stuff. Turns out her student had called in sick that day and no one thought to inform her until after she came into the tutoring center and started setting up for the lesson. She sighed in frustration. She was debating on going to the library but thought against it and texted Lucas if he could pick her up. She reached into her pocket after feeling her cell phone vibrate.

The text read: _Can't. I'm actually in the gym right now. Came with Nathan. Join me, I'm on the bleachers._

She closed her phone before hesitantly walking to the gym.

* * *

"Pass the ball!" Nathan yelled at a selfish player. He shook his head and looked over at Whitey who was sitting down next to Lucas. He had basically handed over his team to Nathan for that practice. Nathan whistled to bring the boys in. He was getting frustrated with some of the attitude. The players began to surround him. He was about to speak when he heard the gym doors open behind him. He turned to see the intruder—his girlfriend. His sour face was quickly replaced with a smile when she waved at him before joining Lucas and Whitey on the bleachers.

"Uh, Coach Scott," one of the players spoke.

Nathan turned his attention back to the team. They all had expecting eyes, waiting to hear what he was going to say. "Uh, line up behind the free throw line. Shoot 5 shots in a row, each. If you miss, take a lap then line up again and start over. I'll be right back." He quickly jogged over to Haley.

* * *

"Hey, Hales," Lucas leaned in to give her a hug.

"Hey." She parted from him and turned to Whitey.

"Miss James, it's nice seeing you. Why is it you never visit me anymore?" he asked while pulling her into a warm hug.

"I'm sorry, Whitey. It's... been a busy year so far," she said apologetically.

"Well I hope I'll be seeing more of you now that your boyfriend is here helping me."

She chuckled. "Sure, Whitey."

He smiled then turned to see Nathan approaching them.

Nathan gracefully picked her up from behind and embraced her.

Haley squealed in surprise and dropped her bag on the floor as result. He laughed and put her back down. "Hi," he said. Her smile grew bigger and Nathan couldn't help but kiss it.

"Who's that?" "Is that his girlfriend?" "Who is she?" "Whoa. I think I know her. She was my tutor last semester!" The players were talking among themselves after witnessing the previous events.

Whitey saw this and decided to speak up since his assistant coach was 'busy.' "Hey gossip girls! Did we say you could stop?" yelled Whitey. He blew his whistle loud and the players went back to shooting but still kept stealing glances at the new visitor with Nathan.

Haley stopped the kiss and blushed of embarrassment. She was never really used to PDA since they don't often participate in it. "They're staring, Nathan."

"Let them, I don't care," he leaned in to give her another kiss but she quickly turned to give him her cheek. He sighed and gave her a pout only she could see. She loved this playful side of his. She obliged and gave him a small peck. He laughed at her shyness. "What are you doing here? Don't you have tutoring?"

"I do. But my student's out sick today. You think it'd be okay if I stay here and wait?"

His eyes instantly lit up. "Hell yes. You're my lucky charm." She laughed at his line. Then pushed him and told him to get back to his team.

"Fine," he gave her one last kiss on the forehead then blew his whistle.

* * *

It was the end of practice. Some of the players stayed behind to talk to Nathan about his life as a professional basketball player. The majority of those players kept glancing over at Haley and she suddenly felt uncomfortable at the staring and unconsciously wrapped her arms around herself. She and Lucas were standing off to the side waiting for Nathan to become unoccupied. She felt Lucas wrap his arm around her shoulders and she sent him a thankful smile.

Haley saw his mouth begin to open and assumed he was going to ask how she was, but nothing came out as Brooke beat him to it. "Tutor girl, what are you doing here?" she asked with a sly smile. "Did you ditch?" Some cheerleaders were entering the gym now to get anything they had left before going outside.

"No, Brooke. My session got canceled. Sick student."

Brooke raised her eyebrows in suspicion but didn't voice anything. Instead she turned to Lucas. "Hey Broody."

He smiled in return then casually scanned the room. "Peyton left." He looked at her. "That is who you were looking for, right?" He chose not to answer and was thankful that Haley spoke saving him from doing so.

"Why'd she leave?"

Brooke shrugged. "I sent her home. She wasn't feeling well," she gave Lucas a pointed look before turning back to Haley. "I'll probably stop by later to see if she's feeling better. If you want to come, I can pick you up after your shift."

"Yeah, sure. Just call me."

Brooke nodded before leaving the two friends to retrieve her bag from where she left it.

"I hope Peyton's okay."

"I'm sure she's fine," Lucas said so more to comfort himself than his friend.

"Hey." It was Nathan. "Everything okay?" He saw the serious expressions on their faces.

"Yeah, I think so. So how do they look? Think they're ready?" she quickly added after seeing his concerned face.

"There's room for improvement, but they have potential. We'll see how tomorrow goes," he wrapped his arm around Haley's waist and the three friends exited the gym.

They were nearing Nathan's car when one of the players called out, "See you tomorrow Coach Scott. You too, Haley."

Nathan waved bye with his free hand then turned to Haley, "You know him?"

She shook her head. "No idea."

Lucas and Nathan laughed. Haley didn't. She was really curious seeing what tomorrow would bring after news of her and Nathan spread to the rest of the school.

* * *

 **So their relationship is out. Thank you to all those who are reading and especially to those who are leaving reviews. I really enjoy reading them, so please continue to leave some. Until next time :) x**


	6. Chapter 6

Peyton woke up rested. After Brooke let her leave she decided to visit the cemetery. She tries to go weekly but hasn't gone that week up until that point. She spent an hour just talking to her mother's grave site and replaced the dried flowers with fresh ones she had bought. She even stopped by _his_ grave. She didn't stay as long at his, just left him flowers and told him she missed him.

Afterwards, Peyton went to the hardware store and bought a couple paint cans; she suddenly had the urge to repaint her room. She was finishing up the first wall when Brooke and Haley came over. She didn't even know she was hungry until she smelled the take out Haley had brought over.

They spent the rest of the evening talking and watching movies downstairs, away from the paint fumes. Peyton was thankful they didn't bring up her troubles. Brooke always knew when it was time to intervene and when to let her figure things out on her own. She headed out the door and into her Comet.

* * *

Brooke was on her way to pick Haley up for school. The night before, Haley had shared her fears for what school would bring the next day after news of her and Nathan broke out. Brooke offered to drive her to school so she could avoid getting hassled on the bus.

"Morning, Tutor girl," she said as Haley settled into the passenger's side.

"Hey. Thanks again."

"Don't worry about it."

They were now walking through the hallway to their lockers. They first stopped by Brooke's then headed to Haley's. Both trying to avoid the stares and whispers being sent their way—mainly Haley's. Brooke, used to the staring, successfully ignored them; Haley, on the other hand, was not and failed miserably at doing so.

They finally approached Haley's locker and she opened it as quick as she could so she could get to class. She was putting away her books when she heard Peyton's voice travel from across the hallway. "Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer." She was yelling at some of the underclassmen gossiping about Haley. "God, high school sucks." Peyton rolled her eyes and turned to Haley. "How you doing?"

"Everyone's staring at me. I've never had this much attention, and even now it's not because of me, it's because of Nathan." Peyton and Brooke gave her sympathetic smiles. "I know I said I'd be fine, but..." Haley paused and sighed.

Brooke hooked her arm onto Haley and Peyton closed her locker. "You _will_ be fine. Who cares what they think. Besides, we've got a couple months left and then we'll never see them again."

Peyton nodded in agreement. "Plus, you've got us." She hooked her arm onto Haley's other side.

Haley sent them both thankful smiles, took a deep breath, then started walking to class.

* * *

"Can you believe it?"

"I know! If I knew he would've gone for a high schooler I totally would've made a move."

Rachel sat down at the table and just caught the last few words in a conversation between two cheerleaders. "Who are they talking about?" she asked Bevin.

"Oh, you know that new assistant coach? The guy in the NBA? Nathan Scott." Rachel nodded. "Well apparently during practice yesterday, when we were outside, this girl showed up and he was all over her. The players think it's his girlfriend. And get this: one of the guys recognized her. She goes to school here."

Rachel's eyes widened. She was furious someone got to him before she could. She hid her anger well though. "Do you know who she is?"

"I forget her name. But I think she, like, tutored one of the players. That's how he recognized her."

Rachel thought back to who were tutors. She learned her lesson last year: only get help from male tutors. So this year she made sure to get acquainted with the staff in the tutoring center. There were only about 5 female tutors and it wouldn't be too hard to find out who it was.

* * *

Haley was on her own now. She walked into class and headed straight to her seat. For the first time in her life, Haley hated her seat in the front. She tried her best to ignore the stares and talking directed at her while she got her supplies out. She was digging through her backpack when she heard someone cough. She looked up and saw a guy she faintly recognized; then she noticed his letterman jacket and realized he was on the basketball team.

"Can I help you?" she finally asked. He was just standing in front of her desk, which unnerved her a bit.

"Your name's Haley right?" She nodded hesitatingly. "I'm Javar, I'm on the basketball team." Haley heard the nervousness in his voice and found it a bit amusing that someone was intimidated by her.

"Yeah, I know. I saw you yesterday. You were pretty good." She meant it too. Nathan even mentioned to her later in the car ride that he was one of the players who could help win the game.

He smiled at her comment. "Thanks. So listen. I kinda lost a bet," he motioned to a group of jocks in the back corner staring at the two, "and I have to ask you something." Haley sighed knowing what was coming, she nodded, gesturing him to continue. "You and Nathan Scott. You two are... What?"

Haley internally laughed. "Humans," she quipped.

He nervously chuckled. "No, I mean." He gulped and asked nervously, "Are you two together?"

There it was. She didn't want to answer him just yet, though. "Why do you ask?"

"Well you two were like kissing and I don't know. You know what, you don't even have to answer I'll just tell them some excuse that-"

"Yes," she cut in.

He looked at her. "Yes what?"

This time she did laugh. "Yes. Nathan's my boyfriend. Now you can go back and report that to your friends." She felt a bit more confident by this point and added, "And could you also spread the word that staring and pointing at me isn't polite and if they could stop, that'd be great." She gave him a friendly smile.

He walked back to his friends and she heard them yell, "I knew it!" She shook her head in amusement. Maybe this won't be too bad she thought.

* * *

It was now lunchtime and Haley wished she would have taken that thought back. She hasn't been harassed necessarily, but she just doesn't like all this attention. There have been a couple of bold people to ask her about Nathan, one being a teacher, but that didn't bother her nearly as much as the glares she's getting from girls and the stares she's getting from guys. Apparently dating a professional basketball player makes you more noticeable and attractive. She texted Brooke telling her she won't be joining them for lunch, instead she decided to pay a visit to Whitey.

She figured he was in his office but wasn't sure if she should barge into the boys locker room. But at some point she mustered all her courage and walked in. Thankfully, there was only a group of 3 boys inside, already dressed and oblivious to her presence. She walked straight ahead and knocked on the coach's door before opening it.

"Hi Whitey. I thought I'd stop- Whoa! You're not Whitey." She was surprised to see a couple heavily making out, the girl propped on the desk and the boy standing between her legs. She recognized him as one of the basketball players. The girl looked to be a junior and was embarrassed to be caught while the boy, a senior, looked unfazed. "I'll just leave you two, to it," she said slightly embarrassed. She was about to turn back when the boy's voice stopped her.

"Don't. We're done." He signaled to the girl to leave. She quickly slid off the desk and walked out past Haley while buttoning her top.

"Haley right?"

Haley turned to the boy and nodded. "So where's Whitey?" she asked looking everywhere but at him.

He noticed she was trying to avoid him. He smirked and put his shirt back on. "Out. He always leaves campus for lunch."

Haley sighed then nodded, she turned for the door but again the boy stopped her.

"You know if I call him that he'd give me detention or make me run suicides until I puke. Why is it you can? Something to do with Nathan Scott?" he asked. He was walking closer to her and Haley felt a little uncomfortable but didn't show it.

Instead she smoothly replied, "It's because I'm prettier than you." She shrugged and headed for the door, this time successfully exiting.

She was finally out in the quad and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She hasn't felt that weary in a long time. She was lost in thought when she bumped into someone. Great, she sarcastically thought. "Excuse me," she tried to escape but the person stood in her way.

"First Cooper. Now Nathan Scott huh? How much did you pay him?"

"What are you talking about Rachel?" Haley rolled her eyes.

"I'm just asking what everyone here is dying to know. Why a hot professional basketball player would go out with an ugly nobody like you."

Haley took a sharp intake of breath as she saw others listen in on their confrontation. She's had her fair share of insecurities about her and Nathan's relationship, but he's always assured her she's the one he wants. And after four years she learned to finally accept and believe him. So although Rachel's words stung, she didn't take them seriously. However, she was getting sick of Rachel. She looked her straight in the eyes and said, "You don't know a thing about me or Nathan. So I suggest you walk away and leave me alone."

Rachel gave her a menacing look and crossed her arms, "Or what?"

That's when Haley slapped her across the face, making a loud noise and surely leaving a mark. Gasps of bystanders were heard. Rachel's shocked face with Haley's handprint was taken by Haley's forefingers. "Or next time, I'll leave a permanent scar. Got that bitch?" She gave her a fake smile then walked away as people looked on. Haley rolled her eyes at her classmates. She couldn't wait to graduate.

* * *

Brooke was leading the stretches when Nathan approached her squad.

"Sawyer, can I talk to you?" he asked hurriedly.

Peyton glanced up from her position and the cheerleaders looked on with intrigue as the tall male talked to the blonde. Peyton stood up to follow Nathan after receiving a nod of approval from Brooke.

Peyton and Nathan walked a few feet from the squad and the team who was still shooting around; it wasn't time for practice yet.

"What's up?"

"Where's Haley?" he asked frantically. "I've been trying to reach her all day. I've called. I've texted. Nothing. I even went to the tutoring center before I came here and they said she's not in."

She noticed he was very jittery when worried. "Ok calm down. She's fine. She probably didn't answer because she was in class. And about the tutoring center she's not in there because she has detention." She wasn't sure if she should have told him that, especially after seeing his eyes enlarge. But she figured he should know.

"What?" his voice boomed in the gym and everybody instantly turned their heads to him. "Why?"

Peyton looked at the pairs of eyes staring in their direction before turning to Nathan. "Okay, you've got to learn to use your inside voice, dude," she joked. He didn't find it humorous, she could tell by his impatient expression. "Right. Well see, she kind of got into a small fight."

"Fight? With who?" He's seen his girl in arguments and confrontations before, but she's never gotten to the point where it became physical so he was shocked to hear that. Even more so to hear it happened at school knowing how important her education was to her.

Everybody immediately knew he was talking about Haley. "Look, Nathan-"

"It was Rachel right?" he cut her off.

Peyton looked confused. "Um, how did you-"

"It was, wasn't it?"

Peyton saw the concern in Nathan's eyes as well as the anger. It was the first time she witnessed just how much he truly cared for her friend. She nodded mutely and heard him sigh. "If it's any consolation she was the one who slapped her. Haley walked away unmarked." She saw a smirk slowly appear on Nathan's face. He let out a laugh.

"You should see her right hook." The two shared a laugh while the gym's occupants looked on, now confused of the turn of events. Nathan then turned serious and asked, "How was she today? After news broke."

"She dealt with it. She's pretty strong you know?" He nodded in agreement.

"She's still fragile though."

"You can't always be there to protect her, Nathan."

"I know. But it doesn't mean I won't try."

"How did you handle things before, when you were gone?" she inquired.

"That was before she met you and Brooke. I think you're bad influences on her," he teased.

Peyton shoved him. "Shut up!"

He laughed in response then quickly stopped. "I don't know what I'm going to do after I'm gone. What she's going to do." Peyton was surprised to hear the vulnerability in his voice.

"Hey she's got me and Brooke now." She paused. "Plus Lucas."

He smiled then quickly smirked after her mention of Lucas. His vulnerable side now replaced with his normal cocky self. "Right, Lucas. What's going on between you two anyway?"

Peyton rolled here eyes. "Oh God, not you too." He laughed. "Listen, you have a team to coach and I've got a cheer move to learn. I'll talk to you later." He nodded and started walking off when Peyton said, "By the way, I meant it. Me and Brooke are here for her and we'll take care of her."

He smiled and nodded thankfully before blowing his whistle to bring the team in.

* * *

Haley plopped down on the bench outside of the gym in the quad. She was just let out of an hour long detention sentence and was now waiting for Nathan to be done in another half hour. She couldn't believe she was in there. Never has she really been in trouble. "Stupid skank for making me get detention," she mumbled while rummaging through her bag.

"Talking to yourself, Haley? I don't think that's healthy."

Haley jerked her head up to the voice's direction. She narrowed her eyes at him, "You again. How is it you know my name but I don't know yours?"

He gave her a sly smile before joining her on the bench. She grabbed her bag from her side and hugged it close to herself. She didn't trust him. "I'm Damien West." He stuck his hand out. She didn't bite. She just gave him an irritated look before digging back into her bag. "So how come you're not inside with Coach Scott?"

She didn't look at him when she retorted, "How come you're not?"

"Ouch. Actually, your _boyfriend_ kicked me out." He smiled after receiving Haley's shocked reaction. He was interrupted by his teammate before he could speak further.

"Damien. Coach Scott wants you back in."

Damien rolled his eyes. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Seriously, Damien. He's going to-"

"I said I'll be there in a minute," he said in a louder and more stern voice. Truthfully, his tone scared both the teammate and Haley. The player nodded and headed back into the gym. Damien looked over at Haley. "You look good in blue. You know what would look better on you?" He rested his arm on the bench and leaned closer to her ear. "Me."

Haley scoffed and closed her eyes in disgust.

"I think you're out of your league, West." Haley opened her eyes and saw Nathan standing there at the gym's entrance. He did not look happy.

"Coach Scott." Damien stood up followed shortly, and quickly, by Haley.

"I sent Max to come get you. It's been a _minute,_ like you asked for." He didn't like what he walked into. He knew Damien was a selfish player on the court, but had no idea what he was like off. Now he knew. And he didn't like it.

"Sorry, Coach. I was taught to never let a pretty girl sit alone." Damien gave Nathan a taunting look.

Haley noticed Nathan's jaw tighten and the slow forming fist his hands were about to make. She swiftly stepped between the two to prevent any unnecessary drama and bloodshed. She's seen Nathan jealous and protective before. She doesn't want a repeat of it.

* * *

 _The music playing was loud enough to disrupts one's thoughts. It was Haley's first high school party. It was being held at Cooper's as a celebration of sorts. Their team had just won another game._

 _She was currently sitting on the sofa waiting for Nathan to return with her drink. She had wanted to dance but Nathan said if she wanted him to dance, he'd have to at least be buzzed. She was lost, listening to the music, when she felt weight added to the sofa. It was someone she didn't recognize._

 _"Hi, I'm Mike."_

 _Haley politely smiled in return._

 _"What's your name?"_

 _"Haley."_

 _"Haley. That's a pretty name for a pretty girl."_

 _Once again Haley politely smiled back. "Thanks." Where was Nathan?_

 _Obviously Mike didn't notice her lack of interest because he kept talking. "So Haley, do you want something to drink?"_

 _"Oh no thank you. My_ date _'s_ _getting it." She emphasized date as a subtle way to get him to leave._

 _"Date?" She nodded. "Is it serious?" She didn't know, but the smile growing on her face indicated that she was serious about him. Mike nodded. "Alright. Well nonetheless it was nice meeting you, Haley." He offered her his hand as he stood up._

 _"It was nice meeting you too, Mike." Haley was about to take his hand to shake it but then it happened. One second Mike was in front of her, the next he was turned and his shirt was fisted in Nathan's hands._

 _"Nathan!" she called out. "Let him go."_

 _Nathan couldn't hear her over the music and his jealousy and anger blinded him from everything insight except his target—the guy hitting on his girlfriend. Nathan was heading from the kitchen with two drinks in his hands when he saw some guy sitting a little too close to Haley. He immediately put the drinks down and rushed over to them when he saw the guy stand up in front of Haley._

 _Nathan recognized the guy as a player on the freshmen team. He was about to give this guy a piece of his mind when he felt a smaller, warmer hand on his shoulder. He turned to the hand's owner. Haley was looking at him with a mixture of disappointment, fear, and anger. All things he never wanted to receive from her. He immediately let go of the guy and mumbled a quick 'sorry' before leaving the room._

 _Haley watched him away and wanted to quickly follow him, but before she did she stayed back to see if Mike was okay. After he nodded, she apologized once more and went to find Nathan._

 _He was out back when Haley found him. A beer bottle in one hand while the other was holding onto the rails. Haley came up behind him and took the bottle from him._

 _She asked, "Are you okay?"  
_

 _He turned to her. "Only if we are." He heard her sigh. "Are we? Are we okay?"_

 _"Nathan-"_

 _"I know I screwed up," he interrupted. "But God Haley, seeing you with that guy just made me angry."_

 _"Nathan, you have nothing to be jealous of okay? I want you, only you. And while I don't agree with your reaction, I understand it was just an impulse."_

 _Nathan smiled and the two reconciled with a kiss._

* * *

"Nathan. Let it go." She was trying her best to make him look into her eyes, but this was one of the few downsides of having a tall boyfriend. Nathan finally stopped glaring at Damien's smug face and looked into his girlfriend's warm eyes. He immediately calmed.

"Go, West," Nathan gritted.

If Damien was scared, he didn't show it. Instead, he headed for the gym whilst saying, "I'll see you inside Coach Scott. And Haley, I'll see you in your dreams." He smirked before entering the gym.

"I hate that guy."

"Nathan what the hell was that?"

Nathan narrowed his eyes, confused why she was using that tone with him. He crossed his arms across his chest. "I don't know. Why don't you tell me why his arm was draped around you?"

Haley rolled her eyes. She hates this jealous and stubborn side of him. "His arm wasn't draped around me, it was resting on the bench behind me. And you know what? That's not the point. What the hell were you going to do? You realize if you would've hit him, he would've pressed charges?" She lowered her voice. "Aren't you at all concerned for your career or your future for that matter?"

"Of course I am. I just-" Nathan sighed. "I won't be that guy." Haley looked at him confused. "I won't be that guy who just stands there and doesn't do anything. I won't, Hales."

Haley's eyes softened and she took a step towards him. "I know," she gave him a small smile. "I just need you to think before you act next time Nathan. Don't let some low life like Damien jeopardize everything you've built these last few years. Don't let him tear apart your career, your future."

"Our future," he corrected. She smiled at him and touched the bracelet adorned on her wrist. Nathan took ahold of her wrist and grinned at the bracelet attached to it.

* * *

 _Nathan was walking Haley to her door. It was late and they were both exhausted from that night's activities. Nathan got to know Brooke and Peyton better and got to spend some time with his girlfriend._

 _"Do you want to spend the night?" whispered Haley. Her parents were still away so they had the house to themselves._

 _Nathan nodded and the two climbed the stairs to her bedroom. Haley gently closed the bedroom door behind her and walked to her dresser. She took out a pair of pajamas for herself and threw Nathan a pair of sweats of his he had left months ago._

 _He smiled at her. It's little things like keeping his clothes that she did that makes him love her. She went into her adjoined bathroom to change and left Nathan alone._

 _Nathan quickly changed and positioned himself on her bed. He's been in there plenty of times before. He softly chuckled to himself remembering all those times in high school he had snuck in and out of her bedroom so her parents wouldn't know how late he'd been there. That's when Haley stepped out of the bathroom._

 _She was just dressed in one of his old t-shirts and a pair of pajama bottoms, but Nathan still found her breathtaking. Haley was standing, putting her hair in a soft ponytail when she noticed him staring. "What?"_

 _Nathan's smile continued to grow. "Come here." He sat up on the edge of the bed. Haley raised her eyebrow in suspicion but obliged. She stepped in between his legs and he held onto her waist. Because of their height difference, they were now almost at eye level. Nathan looked up into her eyes and lovingly said, "I love you, Haley."_

 _"I love you, too." She started combing his hair with her hands._

 _Nathan shook his head and grabbed hold of her hands to stop her movements. He pulled her down onto his lap. He stared directly into her eyes and said, "Marry me."_

 _She giggled and replied smiling, "Stop it."_

 _"What?"_

 _"You're embarrassing me." She answered looking down at her hands and she began to play with her bracelet. Nathan smiled at her action and took hold of both her wrists with one hand and with the other directed her face to see his._

 _"Haley, I could love you forever." She looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity and warmth behind this statement and the previous one._

 _"So could I," she softly replied._

 _"So why can't forever start today?"_

 _"Nathan, I'm still in high school-"_

 _"You graduate in a few months. Plus you're already 18," he reminded her._

 _She sighed at his persistence. "Is this about sex? Because I want to wait?" Despite that truth or dare game played earlier that day, they hadn't had sex yet. She was still adamant on waiting and he was more than happy to. That still doesn't mean she was a prude, and Nathan knew that._

 _Nathan shook his head no. "No. Haley this is about us. About how much I love you and about me wanting to spend the rest of my life with you." He then grabbed ahold of her wrist and took off her multi-colored bracelet—the one he had previously given to her. Haley laughed, what was he doing? Next Nathan kneeled in front of Haley at the edge of her bed. "I know this isn't an engagement ring. And you probably dreamt of this going another way. But again, I ask you, Haley_ Bob _James," she chuckled at the way he said her middle name, "will you marry me?"_

* * *

"I still can't believe you said, yes." Nathan cautiously placed her bracelet back onto her wrist.

"Why? You want me to take it back?" Haley teased.

"No," he quickly responded. He sighed and pulled her in for a hug. He whispered in her hair, "I can't wait to marry you."

"Neither can I." She pulled out of his embrace just a bit to give him a kiss.

"Listen I should head back in. But before I do I have to tell you I don't think I'll be able to give you a ride to work today. I'm staying a while longer to look through some tapes with Whitey."

Haley nodded understandingly. "That's fine. I'll just see if I can get a ride from Peyton."

* * *

"Thanks again for the ride Peyton." Haley unbuckled her seatbelt and silently thanked the heavens that she was okay. Practice was let out a little later than usual so there was a possibility Haley would be late for her shift; however, Peyton stuck to her promise that Haley would make it on time by breaking every speed limit.

"No problem. Do you want a ride home after too?"

Haley hid her hesitation. "No, I think I've got that covered. Thanks, though." She gave Peyton a quick smile and got out of the car, contemplating on whether she should kiss the sidewalk beneath her.

Peyton waved to Haley as she entered the busy cafe—it must be the dinner rush. She didn't feel like going home yet so she decided to just drive. She reached for a CD on the dashboard while still keeping her eyes on the road. But her attempt to grab the CD failed as it slipped from her hands and fell to the car floor. She cursed under her breath before taking her eyes off the road momentarily and reaching for the CD—after all she was in what seemed to be a solitude residential neighborhood. She finally managed to get a hold of the CD and as she looked up she immediately hit the brakes.

* * *

Lucas was heading home after shooting around the river court. He had wanted to take a break from writing since it seemed all week he'd been staring at a computer screen. This random strike of inspiration caught him off guard but he welcomed it nonetheless. He was thankful that he would have something to show Lindsey next time she calls or visits. He had his earphones plugged in and was dribbling his basketball when all of a sudden he felt slightly blinded by car lights. The car was just inches away from him. He slowly took off his earphones while shielding his eyes from the bright car lights. That's when he saw _her_. He hadn't seen her since yesterday in the gym and was curious on how she was coping. He figured she was better due to her aggravated face expression directed at him.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Peyton motioned for the guy in front of her car to continue walking. What was he? Paralyzed? It's not like she actually hit him. She braked just in time.

When Lucas heard her say that he realized she didn't recognize him. It's probably due to his over-sized sweatshirt. He slightly shook his head so the hood fell off and that's when Peyton recognized him.

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked as he approached her car side. He admits the blonde intrigues him.

Peyton shrugged. "Just driving."

Lucas nodded. "Do you mind if I tag along?"

She gave him another shrug, this time more nonchalant as if to say 'up to you.' He smiled at her actions and jogged to the car's passenger side.

After he got settled in Peyton sped away. She was too focused on the road to notice Lucas grabbing hold of the dashboard for safety.

The beginning of the car ride was driven in silence, but after Peyton slowed down to a more appropriate speed limit Lucas decided to speak up. "So you always drive like that?"

"Only when I want or need to."

"So that's a yes, right?"

Peyton turned to him and gave him a wry smile as a response. Lucas laughed.

"So tell me Blondie, what do _you_ do?"

"What?" She gave him an equally amused and confused look.

"Humor me. What do like you to do? Or what would you want to do?"

She sat in silence contemplating his question. What did she want to do? Who did she want to be?

After a long pause Lucas felt she wouldn't answer but she surprised him.

"I want to do something that matters to someone. You know?" She gave him the most sincere and genuine answer he could have hoped for. Because he did know. That's all he thought about when writing his first novel, and that's all he thinks about now while writing his second.

"With your art?"

She looked away from the road to give him a surprised look.

"Yesterday, in the gym, you were drawing or sketching in a black book before my ball landed near you. So is that what you do? Are you an artist?"

Peyton walls immediately went up. They were at a streetlight waiting for the light to turn so she immediately turned to Lucas and spat, "First of all, you don't know me. And second of all, you don't know me. So stop acting like you do."

Her tone took Lucas by surprise. He raised his hands in defense and mumbled 'sorry' under his breath.

Peyton looked back at the road and instantly regretted those words. She knew he was just trying to get to know her. "Look, I'm sorry. Okay. I just-" she took a deep breath before continuing, "I don't have too many close friends aside from Brooke and well, now, Haley." She gave him a shy look.

"Hey, I get it. We're not exactly friends... yet. I hope we can be, though."

Peyton sighed in relief. She was grateful she didn't scare him away. Truthfully, she enjoyed his company. And she honestly didn't know why she had that little outburst. Especially after previously opening up to him about her mom. Her thoughts were interrupted with the sound of a honk behind her—the light had turned green.

She started to drive. "Yes." Lucas raised his eyebrows in confusion. "The answer to your question. Yes, I'm, I guess what you would call an artist. But it's not like I'm Picasso or anything. I just sketch for fun. Besides music's really my passion," she softly admitted.

"Yeah?" he asked. "Tell me about it." She saw the genuine interest his eyes so she proceeded to speak about her love of music.

Lucas stared at her in wonder. She absolutely fascinated him and he had no idea why. When she started talking about music he noticed how her face lit up. She was so enthralled into the conversation when his phone went off.

"Sorry," he apologized. "It's Nathan, I should probably take this." She nodded at him and focused back on the road. She noticed a gas station coming up and decided it would be a good time to fill up the tank. "Hey, what's up?" Lucas answered.

"Hey, man. Where are you?" Nathan had just arrived to an empty house.

Peyton and Lucas were now parked in the gas station and Peyton left to pay the clerk. "Uh, nowhere. Why? Are you home?"

Nathan found his answer odd but didn't question it. "Yeah. Just got here. Listen, I was thinking we could order some take out or something? I'm starving."

"Yeah that sounds good," Lucas answered absentmindedly. He was more focused on Peyton.

"Cool, I'll call that pizza place we like. Oh and have you heard the answering machine yet?"

"No, why?"

"Mom called. They're coming home this weekend."

Lucas instantly smiled. He missed his parents and sister. "That's great. You'll still be here right?"

"Just until Saturday. I'm leaving early Sunday morning."

"Then we should all do something together. You know? As a family." After Nathan moved in and settled into the house, they really were a family. Dan was no longer a huge fixation on either of their lives, not that he ever was in Lucas's. He calls every once and a while to congratulate Nathan on a game, not that Nathan ever answers. But for the most part he stays away out of respect. And Deb, well after her dramatic divorce and losing custody of her only son, she went into depression and relied heavily on medicated pills to cope. She hid it fairly well for Nathan's remaining years in high school. So well, in fact, that Nathan was shocked to receive a call saying she had been hospitalized for an overdose. That was just before he gotten recruited by the Bobcats. She's been in a rehabilitation facility since. So needless to say, Karen and Keith have been great guardians and surrogate parents to Nathan. So much so, they officially adopted him the summer after freshman year.

Nathan smiled at Lucas's suggestion. "That'd be great big brother. I'll see you in a bit."

"So is it past your curfew?" Peyton joked as she entered her car.

Lucas chuckled. "Yup. Little brother wants me home in ten." The two shared a laugh.

"You want me to take you?"

Lucas nodded. "That'd be great. Thanks." She smiled in return and put the car in drive. "So, what were you saying before? Something about live music in Tree Hill?" he asked, referring to their previous conversation.

"Right. Well, see there's no open venue that gets decent acts. I mean, there's that club, TRIC, but you can only get in if you have a fake I.D." Lucas gave her an incredulous look. Peyton caught that look and immediately added. "Or you know, if you're actually of age."

"Right."

Peyton noted Lucas's amused face and realized he was only playing with her. She rolled her eyes and was thankful his street was coming close.

Lucas liked this girl. She was funny, she made him laugh, but she was also passionate and creative. She had all these amazing qualities. He couldn't help but want to know more. His thoughts stopped along with the car. He looked up to see his house.

"We're here."

Lucas unbuckled his seatbelt and reached for his basketball before getting out. "I had a good time today. Thanks for letting me tag along."

She gave him a shy smile, not ready to fully admit that she agreed and that she enjoyed his company. "No problem."

"We should go out sometime."

Peyton locked eyes with him. "Like a date?"

Lucas smiled at her shocked voice. "Yeah, like a date. How's tomorrow sound? Of course, after the game," he added after remembering she was a cheerleader.

To say she was shocked was an understatement. Peyton didn't think Lucas liked her that way. She felt giddy inside at the prospect of going out with him, but at the same time she couldn't help but feel guilty. But that's when she remembered Brooke's words:

 _"I haven't seen you this crushed out since Jake. And don't give me that look P. Sawyer, I know your signs... Just promise me you'll be more open to moving on. If it isn't with Lucas, then fine. I just want to see you happy."_

Lucas noticed her hesitation. "Unless you don't want to.."

Peyton immediately shook her head no. "No, no. It's not that. I do, I just-" She sighed in frustration at her confusing response. "Brooke wanted me to go to some party afterwards but it's cool. I'd love to go out with you tomorrow."

Lucas displayed a huge grin and a sigh of relief. "Great. I'll uh, call you later. I'll get your number from Haley. I'll see you tomorrow Peyton."

She smiled and sent him a wave as he walked up to his door. She couldn't help but feel anxious and excited for their date. Oh God, what did she just get herself into.

* * *

 **Hope the length of this chapter makes up for the delayed update. Thanks to those reading. Continue leaving reviews, they're much appreciated :) x.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Eek!" Brooke's squeal could be heard all over the parking lot.

"Brooke, lower the volume, please," Peyton begged after muffling Brooke's voice with her hand.

"Sorry, I just can't help it! I'm so happy for you P. Sawyer. I mean at first I was really pissed at you for ditching me tonight but since your excuse involves a hot brooder named Lucas, then by all means, go for it."

Peyton smiled and shook her head at her friend's antics. "Thanks."

"So does Haley know?" Brooke asked.

* * *

"Get out!" Haley exclaimed and nudged Lucas hard in the shoulder. She was having breakfast with her favorite guys when Nathan let it slip that Lucas got a ride home yesterday from a certain blonde. "What were you two doing together?"

Lucas rubbed his arm. Haley really did have a mean right hook. "First, ouch! And second, we ran into each other. Well she almost ran into me... with her car actually."

Haley didn't look surprised while Nathan looked up from his plate in disbelief with a quirked eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Yeah she's a pretty bad driver. I'm surprised she still has a license," Haley quickly rambled. "Anyways, back to yesterday. What did you two do?"

Nathan spoke before Lucas. "Wait, she drove you to work yesterday... I'm not letting you in that car again."

Haley rolled her eyes at his statement then shushed him and gave Lucas a look that told him to answer her previous question.

"I don't know. We just hung out. Drove. And talked. It was nice."

"Aww," Haley gushed.

"That's it?" Nathan asked unimpressed.

Haley sent him a scowl that shut him up and then turned to Lucas. "So do you like her?"

Lucas nodded as he continued to take a bite of his breakfast.

"Are you going to ask her out?" Haley ignored Nathan's warning look. He hated when she tried to play Cupid.

He answered with his mouth full and Haley couldn't understand.

"Huh?"

Lucas swallowed. "I already did. We're going out tonight after the game."

"Shut up!" This time she nudged Lucas so hard he fell off his chair.

Nathan sat laughing hysterically as Haley jumped out of her seat to see if Lucas was okay. Not one of them heard the front door opening.

"Well, this is certainly a unique welcome home."

All three pairs of eyes looked up to see Karen carrying a sleeping Lily in her arms with Keith holding two bags of luggage in his.

* * *

Haley was rushing to open her locker. She was almost late to class. She, alongside Lucas and Nathan, hadn't expected to see Karen and Keith return so soon. But they were ecstatic nonetheless. They've been gone for about two weeks but it's felt longer. She stayed to welcome them properly but left right after so she could get to school—Nathan dropped her off. Thankfully she made it just in time to hear the first warning bell. And now she was getting her books to head to class. She shut her locker only to find Damien West leaning behind it. Today was just full of unexpected surprises.

* * *

"I've got to say. Finding you on the floor with Haley wasn't what I expected to come home to. Now if it was Nathan.."

"Ha ha," Lucas deadpanned. He rolled his eyes at Keith's teasing.

"So what have you been up to these last few weeks unsupervised?" Keith asked.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "You do know I'm a grown adult right?"

"Could've fooled me. Considering you're still staying here with your mom and I." Keith loved teasing his nephew/step-son. They've always been close, especially after him and Karen began to date. Keith really and truly is a father to Lucas.

Despite his irritation at Keith's words, Lucas cracked a smile. "How about you tell me how your vacation was instead. I'm sure that's more eventful."

Keith chose to ignore Lucas's subtle topic change and answered his question. "It was great. Your mom and I really enjoyed ourselves. And Lily had a blast. You should've seen how excited she got when we took her to..." Keith continued to tell Lucas what they did. Lucas tried to pay attention to Keith's words but found himself thinking of the day before and about the night to come.

Keith noticed Lucas spacing out during his story. After a few minutes he started adding random details to see if it would catch Lucas's attention—they didn't. He kept receiving the same incoherent sounds one would say when they're supposedly listening, such as 'mmhm' or 'okay'. Finally, Keith decided to end with, "So long story short. You're going to be a grandfather Luke."

"Wow. That's-wait what?" he asked confused. "How is that possible..?"

Keith chuckled. "That caught your attention? Boy, what have you been daydreaming this whole time about?"

"Probably his new girlfriend," Nathan voiced as he entered through the kitchen door.

"New girlfriend?" Karen asked as she appeared from the hallway. She had put Lily to sleep and then began to unpack some of their baggage. "Why didn't you tell us?" she asked her son.

Lucas sent Nathan a dirty look to which Nathan returned with a smug one. "Ma. I didn't tell you because I don't have one. Nathan's just starting rumors."

"So you don't have a date tonight?" Nathan challenged, knowing he's adding fuel to the lit fire.

Karen and Keith both sent Lucas questioning looks.

"Fine," Lucas relented. "I have a date tonight." Karen's eyes lit up in excitement—she was happy her son was moving on from his last relationship. "But don't get too excited just yet," Lucas warned after seeing her hopeful expression. "We haven't even gone out before, this'll be the first time."

Despite his previous words, Karen approached her son and hugged him. "I'm so happy for you! I'm sure you'll have a great time."

Lucas thanked his mother despite being embarrassed.

"Aww. You're blushing," Keith said.

"No I'm not," Lucas denied.

"Yes, you are," Nathan said with a laugh.

"You're one to talk. Or should I bring up the time you first asked Haley out?" This time it was Lucas's turn to smirk as Nathan's smile and laughter faltered.

* * *

 _It had been almost two months since Haley began working at Karen's Cafe and since she met the Scott brothers. She had formed friendships with both, but connected really well with Lucas after they found out they had similar tastes in literature and films. Needless to say, she and Lucas had quickly become good friends._

 _Her and Nathan, on the other hand, bickered from to time to time. It was playful, of course, and everybody except them could see that the other was harboring_ _romantic feelings_ _for the other. Lucas, being Nathan's brother and Haley's friend, was most definitely caught in the middle. Always listening to their back and forth bickering and then seeing them make up with flirty winks or smiles. It was sickening. He eventually decided to call them out on it._

 _They were on the rooftop of Karen's Cafe playing a game of miniature golf_ — _the three of them, out of boredom, had decided to built it. It was Haley's turn. And as always, she was winning. "Yes!" she exclaimed as she got another hole in one._

 _"How is it possible you suck at everything else but this?" Nathan asked rhetorically._

 _Haley sent him a playful glare and punched him in the shoulder. "Hey! Just because I can't shoot one of those free shots doesn't mean I can't be good at other sports," she said in defense._

 _Nathan laughed. "Hales, it's called free throws not free shots." Haley rolled her eyes at his correction but softly smiled at his nickname for her. "Plus, miniature golf isn't a sport."_

 _"Oh, really?" she asked taking a step closer to him, raising her club as if to swing and hit him._

 _"Yeah, really," Nathan said grabbing hold of her club then wrapping his arms around her waist from the back after turning her._

 _"Let me go!" Haley squealed._

 _"Seriously?" Lucas spoke after rolling his eyes. Enough was enough. "Can you two get a room already, please?" he begged. "This is too much PDA for me to handle. And I say that after having lived with my mom and Keith for years." Karen and Keith, let's just say, still find each other attractive and aren't afraid to display their love to the public, including their son._

 _Nathan let go of Haley and the two of them stared at Lucas confused. Nathan spoke first, "What are you talking about, man? We were just having fun. Besides, we're just friends." Haley nodded in agreement. That line was hard for Nathan to say and hard for Haley to hear, but it was the truth_ — _for now._

 _"Oh, please. You two have never been_ just _friends." His friend and brother still looked confused, so Lucas elaborated. "Haley, you and I, are just friends," he said while gesturing to the two of them. "You and Nathan, are not. I see the way you flirt with each other. Every time he looks at you, you blush. It's not very hard to tell you like him."_

 _Haley's face immediately reddened Lucas's statement. She was definitely embarrassed. Nathan just smirked. Lucas wasn't going to give him a pass though._

 _"Oh, and you're not so innocent either Mr. 'do you like Haley?'" Nathan had become a little jealous of Lucas and Haley's fast friendship and was curious if there was more to it, so he had asked Lucas on more than one occasion. Nathan didn't know his words were going to come back and bite him in the ass, he stopped smirking and began to send Lucas death glares as his 'speech' continued._

 _"You may not be as obvious as her but trust me, we all know you have a thing for Haley. Always asking me questions about what we do whenever we hang out alone. You're totally jealous. What I don't get, is how you're normally so cocky with girls, yet you can't muster up to ask Haley, the least intimidating person ever, out." Lucas shook his head then decided to leave them on the roof and headed downstairs_ — _he needed a drink after his little outburst._

 _Now alone, and both officially embarrassed, Nathan decided to be the first to speak. "So, you think I'm hot?" he joked._

 _Haley laughed. "I never said that. But you're not horrible to look at," she admitted softly, still looking down._

 _Nathan smiled. He took a step closer to Haley and lifted her chin so she'd look up at him. "You're not horrible to look at either," he smirked while staring at her lips. He saw her smile forming and noticed her blush turn darker. He took that opportunity and leaned in to give her a kiss. It was soft, and quick, but it was electric for the both of them._

 _Haley opened her eyes. "Why'd you do that?" she asked softly._

 _"I wanted to," Nathan revealed, staring into her eyes._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Yeah. I also want to take you out.. on a date."_

 _Haley smiled at his admission and boldly kissed him. An action that surprised both her and Nathan._

 _Nathan pulled back and asked for clearance, "Is that a yes?"_

 _Haley chuckled while nodding and pulled his head down for another kiss._

 _This time their kiss ended after hearing clapping. "It's about time!" Lucas called out._

* * *

"And look at them now. More in love than anyone thought possible," Karen gushed while pinching Nathan's cheek.

Lucas and Keith laughed at Karen's actions and at Nathan's blushing face—he rarely got embarrassed.

"So Nathan, have you been staying here the last couple days?" asked Karen.

"Yeah, there's no food at the apartment so.." Nathan owned an apartment close by for when he was home during the off season. During the season, however, Lucas would stay there. But these last couple days have been good for the brothers. Spending time with each other in the home that held their best memories.

"Well how about tomorrow for your last day I make some of your favorites."

Nathan instantly smiled at the thought of Karen's cooking. One of the many things he missed about being home.

* * *

"So what are you going to wear?" All day Brooke has been grilling Peyton on her date. If this is what Brooke is like before it even happens, imagine after when she asks for details.

"I don't know. Lucas texted me saying something about semi-casual." The two girls were sitting at their lunch table. It's been a while since lunch started and Haley wasn't there yet.

"How does he expect me to dress you then?" Peyton rolled her eyes while smiling. Only Brooke could make this date about her. "Do you think tutor girl knows?"

Peyton looked up from her sketchbook. "I don't know. I actually haven't seen her all day. Have you?"

"No. Hmm, weird." Brooke shrugged.

* * *

"Look I don't like this, but I'll do it."

He instantly smiled hearing her say this. "Thank you, Haley."

"Just don't make me regret this Damien."

"I won't. I promise."

"I think I already do," Haley whispered to herself after watching Damien walk out of the tutoring center.

* * *

"These last couple of days have been great guys. You've worked hard and I've seen the majority of you improve. I think you're ready for tonight. So I spoke with Coach Durham and he said it's fine if we end practice a little early today. You've done good. Rest well and I'll see you guys tonight." Nathan then dismissed the team. He looked over to the corner where the cheerleaders were standing and saw them slowly disperse along with the players.

"Brooke, why did you end practice so suddenly?" Peyton asked curious.

"Well I saw that Nathan sent the guys home and I figured we could go too." Peyton raised her eyebrow in suspicion. "Plus it wouldn't hurt you to get more time to get ready for your date tonight."

Peyton shook her head. Of course Brooke had a different agenda. She was going to sarcastically thank Brooke when Nathan appeared.

"Hey Peyton can I talk to you?"

"I'll give you guys a moment," Brooke said then headed for the doors.

"What's up, Nate?"

"I don't know. You tell me." He crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. Ever since that day he and Peyton talked about Haley, the two have grown somewhat of a friendship. They're not necessarily close, but they're definitely friends.

Peyton sighed. "You know about tonight, don't you?"

Nathan nodded.

Peyton ran her hands through her hair. "I take it Haley knows too?"

Again, Nathan nodded.

"Do you think it's weird?"

"What is?"

"That I'm going out with him." Nathan still gave her a confused look. "I mean he's like three years older than me and he's my really good friend's best friend," she elaborated.

"Right. Look, to answer your question. No, it's not weird. You're both consenting adults. I mean you're 18 right?" She nodded. "And besides, Haley's thrilled. He hasn't really shown interest in anyone since his last relationship. Which brings me to my point. My brother is the best guy I know. That being said, when he likes someone, he's all in. Look, I don't know your past or your current intentions, but I'm just telling you that my brother asking you out is a big deal."

Peyton nodded. "You're right Nate, you don't know my past. And for the record me saying yes is a big deal too."

Nathan nodded and sent her a small smile. "Good talk Sawyer. Good luck tonight." He turned to leave.

"On the game or the date?" she called out.

"Whichever makes you more nervous."

Definitely the date then.

* * *

"And Ravens win!" The school announcer shouts into his microphone.

Nathan joined Whitey in an ecstatic hug. He had kept his promise of seeing the team despite the attention he attracted as a professional ball player. Thankfully those that attended the game focused on just that—the game— and paid little to no attention to his presence. He looked around the gym to find his girlfriend. She had stepped out to go to the restroom a few minutes ago and should've returned by now. He then saw her near the doors. He smiled at the happiness evident on her face. But just as he was approaching her he saw some guy reach her before he did. He wore a Ravens jersey with the last name WEST placed on the back. He saw how they interacted—as if they knew each other. But what really pissed Nathan off was the hug West initiated being welcomed by Haley.

* * *

Peyton stepped out of the locker room in her date attire. Lucas had texted her earlier saying he was going to be at the game and figured the two could head out together afterwards. Brooke was obviously displeased by this information but helped Peyton get ready anyways. Peyton had chosen to go with a skirt and top, courtesy of Brooke, and her own sneakers.

She began walking when she heard him.

"Hey."

She instantly smiled at his presence. "Hi."

Lucas looked her up and down. He smiled. "You look beautiful."

Peyton gave into her smile. "Thanks."

"You ready to go?" Lucas asked and offered his hand.

Peyton nodded and took his hand. She had gotten a ride with Brooke so she didn't have to worry about her car.

* * *

"Where are we going?" She had no idea where Lucas was taking her.

"You've asked that already. And besides, we're here."

Peyton unbuckled her seatbelt and as she stepped out of the car she saw the bright flashing neon sign. She turned to Lucas in surprise. "TRIC?"

He nodded and grabbed her hand. "But. How? Wh-why?" She was baffled at why they were there. Did Lucas suddenly forget she was a minor? And it's not like she was warned or noticed to bring the fake I.D. Brooke had especially made for her.

They were climbing the stairs when he responded, "I remember you said something about TRIC being the only decent music scene in Tree Hill. And it just so happens that Jimmy Eat World is performig tonight."

Peyton's eyes bugged out. "What? But on their tour list they never said anything about playing Tree Hill just Charlotte."

They were nearing the door. Lucas replied, "I know. But I called in a few favors. They agreed to play for us tonight." He grabbed a key out of his pocket and slid it into the key hole.

"Us?" That's when Peyton finally took in the empty parking lot and staircase. Were they really alone?

Lucas simply smiled in return, then turned the key to enter.

* * *

Haley had no idea where Nathan was. She had tried texting him but he didn't reply. She tried calling him but it went straight to voicemail. She headed to the parking lot and noticed his car was missing too. Great. She heard a honk behind her.

The driver asked, "Haley, do you need a ride?"

Haley hesitated. But seeing as she has no other alternative, she accepted. She got into the passenger seat and prayed Nathan was all right.

"I can't believe you managed to do this. I mean you closed down TRIC for our first date?"

Lucas shrugged as if it were no big deal. And truly, it wasn't. Seeing as his mother was the owner, he had an advantage.

"Seriously, how did you do this?"

He looked at her. "I know people." He and Peyton laughed. "No, in all seriousness. It isn't a big deal, Peyton. I mean me and the owner-"

"The owner and I," she interrupted. Lucas gave her an amused look. She immediately realized what she had just done. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. It's just Haley has a habit of doing that and-"

Lucas laughed. "I get it. I'm used to it anyways. Besides I should be the one apologizing." Peyton gave him a confused look. "As a writer and best friend to Haley you'd think I would've picked up on that." They shared another quick laugh. "Anyways," he continued, "as I was saying, _the owner and I_ are pretty close to say the least. And my friend who contacted Jimmy Eat World owed me a favor."

Peyton shook her head in astonishment. "Wow. Are you sure you're not the famous Scott brother?"

The two shared a laugh once again. They had been enjoying each other's company and listening to the music. It was turning out to be a great night for the two but it was also getting late.

Lucas had put his car in park and was walking Peyton to her door. "Thanks for tonight. I had a lot of fun."

"Me too. Maybe we can do it again?" he asked hopeful.

Peyton nodded. "Definitely."

They both leaned in and shared a kiss.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :) x**

 **By the way, quick question: I have about two other ideas for fanfictions but I'm not sure if I should start posting soon or wait till this is over. What do you guys think? I'm considering making this story about 16 chapters, 18-20 at most (I don't want to drag it on longer than it should be). Let me know in a review or PM.**


	8. Chapter 8

Peyton was in the middle of a deep sleep when she felt a sudden weight on her.

"P. Sawyer wake up." Peyton opened her eyes at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Brooke?" Her eyes began to adjust to the light.

"Who else? I came to talk about your date." Brooke moved off Peyton.

Peyton sat up. "Subtle, Brooke," she said sarcastically. Brooke shrugged her shoulders. It's not like Peyton didn't know that was coming. "It was... good."

Brooke raised her eyebrows. "Good? As in not great, as in not 2nd date material?"

"No. It was more than good. It was unbelievably thoughtful and creative."

"So what's the problem?"

Peyton sat down next to Brooke. "It's just-" she sighed. "I feel like he was trying to impress me more than anything."

Brooke raised an eyebrow. "And what's wrong with that?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, with Jake our dates just consisted of us hanging out indoors. Keeping each other company." She looked up and saw the disappointed look in Brooke's face. "I know I shouldn't be comparing the two, but-"

"You're right," Brooke cut in. "You shouldn't be comparing them because we both know why those dates were indoors." Brooke added softly as Peyton pointedly looked down. "And also, Jake was a high school boy. I loved that boy, he was great, but Lucas is a man. He's an adult, an adult writer." Brooke paused. "That sounds kinda dirty."

"Brooke."

"Right, sorry. Anyways, my point is: if all you want is to spend more time with Lucas alone just tell him. Now, where did he take you last night?"

"TRIC."

Brooke's eyes widened. "TRIC?" Peyton nodded. "Wow. Okay. Well see that's the issue. TRIC is always crowded and loud."

"Actually it wasn't last night," Peyton admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"He knows the owner and had it closed just for us. And it was also a private concert with Jimmy Eat World."

"Oh my God."

"I know." Peyton placed her face in the palm of her hands. "Am I being ungrateful?" she asked with a slight muffle to her voice.

Brooke moved Peyton's head from her hands. "No. You're not." Peyton lifted her head. "You're just making excuses for yourself because you really enjoyed your date and really like this guy." Peyton looked down guiltily. "Peyt, it's okay to move on. Jake would have wanted you to."

* * *

"Hey, you've reached Nathan Scott. Leave a message." Voicemail, again. Haley hasn't been able to get a hold of Nathan all night and all of this morning. She sighed in frustration.

She decided to pay the house a visit but no one was home. Weird. So next stop was Karen's Cafe.

The bell on the door rang, indicating her entrance. Karen looked up from the cashier.

"Hi sweetie."

Haley smiled. "Hi, Karen." Karen came out from behind the counter to hug Haley.

"What are you doing here? Did you get your work days mixed up?"

"No, no. I just came by hoping to find Nathan. I haven't seen him since the game."

Karen furrowed her eyebrows. "Well sweetheart neither have I. He called Keith last night saying he was going to sleep at his apartment." Great, so he was avoiding her. "Truthfully I thought it was to spend the night with you."

Haley mustered a smile. "Thanks, Karen." She started to turn when Karen's voice stopped her.

"Haley, is everything all right?" she asked concerned.

"I hope so." Haley then left the cafe and headed to her new destination—the River Court.

* * *

On her walk there Haley replayed that night over in her head. Everything was fine until he left her there. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a bouncing basketball. Haley sighed in relief. He was okay. But just as her relief appeared, it was quickly replaced with anger.

"I see you're okay."

Nathan looked up at the voice after catching the basketball. "What are you doing here, Haley?" He returned his attention to his ball and to the basket.

"And you can talk." Haley was standing on the court's side with her arms crossed now. "Can you use a phone too? Oh wait, silly me. Of course you can because you called Keith last night," she spat out sarcastically. "What the hell, Nathan?"

Nathan avoided eye contact and kept shooting the ball.

"Seriously? _You're_ giving _me_ the silent treatment? If anything I should be ignoring you after you deserted me at the school. So again, what the hell, Nathan?" she exclaimed. He shot one more basket but this time after it went through Haley caught it before he could. She held it in her hands challenging him to speak.

Nathan sighed and held out his hands. "Give me the ball, Haley."

She didn't budge. "No."

Nathan nodded. "Fine. I'll just go then." He started heading to his car which was parked behind her and the court. Haley blocked his path.

"Nathan," she pushed.

He finally looked at her and saw the exhaustion and worry in her eyes behind the anger and frustration. He concluded she must have stayed up late waiting to hear from him. "What?" he finally asked.

" _What_?" she asked incredulously. She laughed humorlessly. "You left me, Nathan. Without a word. You just left. I was in the gym, alone, waiting for you and when I walked out to the parking lot your car was gone. How the hell did you expect me to get home afterwards? And most importantly why the hell would you leave me?"

"You didn't look alone when I left," he spoke after a moment of silence. Haley furrowed her eyebrows. She had no idea what he was talking about so Nathan elaborated, "You looked pretty cozy with West after their win."

Haley opened her mouth to respond but Nathan spoke first. "Don't try to deny it or explain it, Haley. I saw you two talking and at first I thought it was meaningless like earlier this week. But then," he sighed, "but then I saw him hug you and you didn't pull back like I would've expected you to. No. You stood there welcoming his hug and even hugging him back."

Haley sent him an apologetic look as he continued. "I just did what you would've wanted me to do and I left. That way I wouldn't hurt your precious West or my future."

"What happened to ' _our_ future'?" she asked softly, afraid of his answer.

Nathan shrugged. "You tell me."

Haley sighed. She put the ball on the ground and stepped towards Nathan. She went on her tip-toes to kiss him as a reassurance but was disappointed when he moved his face so she got his cheek instead. "I love you, Nathan." She sighed at his stubbornness. He wouldn't look her in the eyes. "It was a thank you and congratulatory hug," she explained. She noticed the peak in interest in him as he finally connected his eyes with hers. She saw the hurt in them.

"Okay, I guess I get the congratulatory part but why a thank you?" he asked after a moment of silence.

Haley sighed heavily. "Come Monday morning and I'll be Damien's new tutor."

Nathan's eyes almost bulged out of his eye sockets. "What?"

"I was planning on telling you last night, but then everything happened," she responded.

"Why would you agree to help that ass?"

"I said no at first but then he spoke about how important basketball was to him and it reminded me of when you needed help."

"He reminds you of me?" he asked disgusted.

"Just that you have the same amount of passion for the same game. That's all."

Nathan sighed. He guessed he could understand. Basketball was always his form of therapy. If it wasn't for Haley's help, he may have not been eligible to play; and, therefore, he could have lost the chance to play professionally so young.

"You okay?" Haley asked worriedly. She noticed he spaced out for a moment there.

"Yeah," he finally replied. "Well, not really since I just found out my fiancé's going to be spending more time with a jackass than with me. But besides that, never better." He finished noticing Haley's smile. Nathan narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "What are you smiling about?"

"You just called me your fiancé," she said warmly. Her smile turned bigger. "That's the first time you've said it."

Nathan couldn't help but smile back. She always found a way to look for the positive in things. And she always knew when to soften and calm him down. God, he loved her. "Well I liked saying it. Did you like hearing it?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Definitely."

She encircled her arms around Nathan to initiate a long and heated kiss.

He pulled apart from her when they both needed air to breath.

Haley asked between gasps of breaths, "So does this mean we're okay?"

Nathan nodded and gave her a peck. "Yeah, we're okay."

Haley smiled. She began leaning towards him to initiate another kiss but was stalled by Nathan. "What?"

"How did you end up getting back home?" When he made the decision to leave all he thought of was getting out of there and cooling off. But when the fog in his mind cleared, he realized he had left Haley without a ride. He drove back to the school just about an hour after he left to find her but she was already gone. He then followed the path she would've taken had she walked home. Nothing. When he finally arrived to her house he saw the light on in her bedroom.

"Oh, well I got a ride," she replied simply.

"From?"

Haley gave him a coy smile. "Guess."

"West?" he gritted.

Haley laughed. "No. Brooke. She was going to a party a few blocks from my house." Nathan sighed in relief. "Speaking of my house," he raised his eyebrow with interest, "my parents are still home. And since it's your last day I thought we could talk to them about.." she trailed on.

Nathan immediately caught on. "Today? Like, right now?"

Haley nodded hopeful.

Nathan replied back nervously, "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Haley squealed with joy and wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him tight. Nathan laughed at her actions. "Let's go." She let go of him and grabbed his hand, heading them towards his car.

* * *

"Brooke, are we almost done?"

The two friends were currently at the mall; Brooke was in the dressing room trying on her fourth outfit in this store alone.

"No. We're still on the first floor P. Sawyer. We have the second and third to go," Brooke replied. Peyton rolled her eyes. She loved Brooke, she did, but she hated her philosophy on shopping. "I'm done." Peyton sighed in relief and mumbled "finally" under her breath. "How does this look?" Peyton stood up from her seat on the guest couch and approached her friend who had just stepped out of the dressing room.

"You look great Brooke," she responded honestly.

"Well, duh. Red is my color." Brooke began posing in front of the big mirror in the hallway. Peyton rolled her eyes playfully at her best friend's antics. Their moment was interrupted with Peyton's cell phone ringing. She reached for her bag, not missing the annoyed look Brooke was sending her through the mirror.

She sent Brooke a quick apoplectic look, but inside she was grateful for the interruption. "Hello," she answered, not even bothering to look at the caller I.D. Whoever it was she wanted to personally thank them.

"Hey." Peyton immediately recognized the voice.

"Lucas, hi."

Brooke instantly turned around at hearing his name. She and Peyton then had a quick non-verbal conversation on why he was calling. Ultimately, Peyton had no idea and Brooke just stood there impressed that Lucas would call the day right after their first date.

"So, what's up?" Peyton asked. Brooke gestured that she was going to go change and Peyton nodded.

Whilst in the changing room, Brooke overheard Peyton's laughter and giggles. She had a feeling Lucas would do more than just help her move on. He could help heal her too.

* * *

"I'm home," Lucas called out after entering the house. After he finally mustered up his courage and calling Peyton, they spent an hour on the phone talking. They ended the call after Brooke insisted she was feeling neglected and Lucas realized he should be getting ready for dinner at his family home—he had spent the night at his and Nathan's apartment so he wouldn't wake up his parents or Lily.

"Lucas!" Lily exclaimed as she jumped into her brother's arms.

"Hey! God, you're getting so big. You're gonna throw out my back," he joked while carrying her.

Lily giggled. "No, you're just getting old."

Lucas feigned being hurt. "Says who?"

"Natey." Lucas rolled his eyes. Of course it was Nathan.

"Lily why don't you go and get ready for dinner. Your dad and Nathan should be here soon," said Karen. Lucas put down a pouting Lily.

Lucas then stepped forward and greeted his mother with a hug. "Hi, Ma."

"Hi, dear. We missed you last night." Karen began walking back into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I didn't want to bother anyone in case you were all sleeping."

Karen nodded. "Long night then?" she asked casually. Lucas knew she was fishing for details on the date.

"Something like that."

"Mmhm. I'm sure."

"Do you need help with anything, Ma?" Lucas offered as a way to change the subject.

"Nice try. But you're not getting out of this conversation. Sit down." Lucas obliged. "Dinner's basically ready. Now tell me how it went on this date. It must've been something special for you to takeover my club."

"It was great. We had an amazing time. And she's so.. passionate about music and about art. She's an incredible girl." He looked up shyly and saw his mother's beaming face.

"Please keep going, I'd love to hear more," she said smiling.

"I think I'm done for now. I've embarrassed myself enough. I'm just happy Nathan and Keith aren't here to see that."

Just then the front door opened followed by Keith and Nathan chatting. They had arrived at the house at the same time. Keith from the body shop and Nathan from Haley's.

"Natey! I missed you!" Lily jumped into his arms and Nathan spun her three times after giving her a chaste kiss on the forehead.

"Missed you too, Lilypad."

"Did you miss your dad?" asked Keith feeling neglected by his daughter.

Lily giggled. "I saw you this morning silly."

Keith mocked her giggle and picked her up from where Nathan had set her down. Lily screamed in joy as her dad ran around the living room with her in his arms. The sight made the two brothers and mother smile. They truly were a family.

After Keith returned from washing up, the family of five sat down.

"Oh, Nathan. Haley stopped by the cafe today. She was looking for you. She seemed worried. Is everything okay?" Lucas and Keith furrowed their eyebrows.

"Yeah, we're fine. She found me at the river court and we talked things through. It was just a misunderstanding."

"Is that why you were at the apartment last night?" asked Lucas.

Nathan nodded. "But like I said, we worked things out. I actually just came back from her place. We spent the day together."

Karen smiled at the news. She knows they're a young couple, but they're a young couple in love and their love has seemed to surpass several unforeseen circumstances. She was glad they didn't give up so soon.

"Anyways, this looks and smells fantastic, mom," Nathan complimented. Karen smiled. He usually calls her by her first name, but occasionally he'll surprise her by using that word of endearment. It means a lot to her when he does because she considers him her son just as much as Lucas is.

"Well, let's dig in before it gets cold."

They each began serving themselves. They shared small talk and stories of the time they missed. They told jokes and shared laughs. Karen sat there staring in awe at her family. She loved everyone at that table and she hopes that each of her children will one day help extend this gathering with families of their own. What she doesn't realize is that one of her sons may have just made that dream of hers come true.

* * *

 **Thanks to those who replied to my last question. I think I will put off the other stories until I'm finished with this one. More Leyton coming up; they'll become a little more centric in the next couple chapters seeing as their relationship is still blossoming, but there will definitely be Naley scenes. As for Brooke.. you'll just have to wait** **;)** **, I promise I won't leave her alone.**

 **Thanks for reading :) x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone. I know I usually keep my author's note at the bottom but I just wanted to first apologize for the late update. I was kind of stuck on a chapter and didn't want to update until I got it done. I've got up to Chapter 12 done, there's still more to go and I'm currently in the process of outlining a few more chapters. Hopefully I'll get more done so I can update faster and more frequently.**

 **I'd also like to thank all the loyal readers and reviewers. Every email alert I get makes my day, honest. And I'm glad some of you noted that I try my best to have a good balance between the characters.**

 **Anyways, enjoy reading and please leave reviews stating what you'd like to see happen or said. I'm in somewhat of a writer's block and could use some suggestions. Thanks :) x**

* * *

"So what are we doing this weekend?" Brooke asked while latching her arm onto Peyton's. It was Friday and Brooke was thankful for the break from school.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm spending Saturday night with Lucas," Peyton replied. They were walking through the hallways to reach the quad for lunch.

"What? Again? I mean I know you've been going out for like a month now, but does he have to have you every weekend?" Brooke pouted.

Peyton sighed. She has been feeling guilty about breaking plans with Brooke these past few weeks. But she's been having so much fun with Lucas. And she's been smiling a lot more often too. "I guess you're right."

Brooke clapped in triumph. She knew she'd get her way.

"I mean me and Lucas can have dinner at his place anytime."

"Whoa! Wait a second." Brooke halted her steps, stopping Peyton in the process. They were standing in the middle of the hallway, five feet away from the double doors leading to the quad. Peyton gave her an expected and amused look. "His place?"

"Well, technically Nathan's and his, but yes, his." Peyton saw the mischievous gleam in Brooke's eyes so she had to ask, "What?"

"You're going," Brooke demanded. "This is big P. Sawyer. You and your boyfriend are doing the horizontal tango tomorrow night.."

"Brooke-"

"Please, you can't tell me you're not into this boy. He's obviously hot. And not to mention older, which means experienced," Brooke said with a pointed look.

Peyton shook her head in disbelief at her friend. "That's not what I was going to say. I mean, of course I'm into him and of course I want him." Brooke nodded in approval. "What I was going to say is that I'm not sure if I'm his girlfriend."

Brooke gave her a confused look. "What do you mean you're not sure?"

"I mean just that. Sure we spend time together. And we kiss, a lot. And I really like him. But we've never really discussed what we are besides dating. I mean for all I know he may be seeing other girls too."

"He better not," Brooke threatened. Peyton laughed. "Is he?"

"I don't know," Peyton shrugged.

"You mean you haven't asked him if you're exclusive?" Peyton gave her a sheepish look. Brooke exaggeratedly sighed in frustration. "Fine, then we'll ask the next best thing."

"Meaning...?"

Brooke gave her a coy smile and walked out into the quad.

"Brooke," Peyton called out.

"Tutor girl!"

Haley looked up from her lunch at the voice of her friend. She had gotten to their lunch table and found it odd that it was empty. Usually she was the one late. "Hey guys." She smiled.

Brooke instantly sat down next to her with Peyton right behind her.

"Brooke what are you do-" Peyton was cut of by Brooke's shushing.

"Haley, have you spoken to Blonde Scott lately?"

"Um, yeah," Haley noticed the tension between the two friends. "We had dinner last night. Although it's been the first time in a long time since he's always with girlie here." Peyton blushed at her statement.

"So he'd tell you if he were seeing someone else, right?" Brooke asked.

Haley looked confused. "Um, I guess. But it's not like he is. Why? Did you see or hear something otherwise?"

"Peyton here's been confused about their relationship recently. We just needed some clarification."

"We?" asked Haley amused.

"Fine, she."

Haley laughed. "Peyton, you have nothing to worry about. Lucas is totally into you. Trust me. I'm probably breaking a bunch of best friend codes by telling you this, but him asking you out was a huge milestone for him."

Peyton smiled in gratitude. "Thanks, Haley."

Haley nodded in return.

"Oh, by the way, have I told you I love that ring Tutor Girl? I think it's so sweet that Nathan gave you a promise ring."

Haley didn't bother correcting her that it was an engagement ring.

"Thanks, Brooke."

"And good call putting it on a chain. Leaving it on your finger will make people think you're like engaged or something," Brooke and Peyton laughed.

Haley just smiled tightly and neatly tucked the chain into her shirt.

* * *

It was after school and after tutoring that Haley showed up at the cafe for her shift.

"Hi Karen." Haley said cautiously. These past couple of days she's felt like she's been walking on eggshells around Karen. Ever since she and Nathan announced their engagement to her and Keith, she hasn't felt the same warmth from her as before.

* * *

 _"You're what?!"_

 _Haley cringed at the sound of Karen's shocked voice._

 _Nathan calmly responded, "We're engaged." He felt Haley holding his hand a lot tighter than before, he squeezed her hand back as reassurance that everything would be okay._

 _It's been five weeks since he's asked Haley to marry him. He came home for the day to surprise Haley with an actual engagement ring and to tell his adoptive parents the news. Haley's parents knew already from their previous visit. He and Haley honestly figured that the James would be harder to convince considering Haley's high school status, but the James surprised them by supporting their decision. The Scotts, however, have proven to be a bit more difficult, especially the mother._

 _"You're not pregnant are you?" Karen asked horrified. As a teenage mother she knew first hand how hard it is to deal with a baby that young, thankfully Haley would at least have Nathan by her side, but still._

 _"No!" Haley and Nathan quickly responded._

 _Karen nodded, though still not understanding. "Then, why-How is this even possible?"_

 _"Well you see, honey. I figure Nathan here proposed to Haley and she said-"_

 _"Yes, I realize that Keith. Thank you," Karen said._

 _"Karen, I realize this is a shock to you but Nathan and I really do love each other."_

 _"I have no doubt you do, dear. I've seen your love blossom these last couple of years," Karen interrupted. "I just don't see the necessary rush for this." Karen stood up from her seat and gave Nathan a kiss on the cheek and Haley a warm hug before leaving the kitchen._

 _Haley and Nathan stood frozen in their spot watching Karen, one of their biggest supporters from the start, walk away._

 _Keith forced a cough that caught their attention. "She'll come around guys. In the meantime I'll talk to her and by the way, congratulations."_

* * *

Karen looked up from the cashier at her adoptive son's girlfriend—or rather fiancé now. She's had a lot of time to process their engagement these last few days; and although she feels they're rushing with marriage, she now understands that she also rushed with conclusions. She's seen how special Nathan and Haley's love is—it seemed more than just high school infatuation. In fact, she's always rooted for them and always pictured their wedding day. However, she never thought it would come so soon.

"Hi, Haley," she smiled. Haley smiled back, seeing it was genuine this time compared to the forced smiles she had seen the last couple days. "Do you think we can talk for a moment?" Haley nodded. "Come on, let's go upstairs." After leaving the cafe in the hands of a trusty employee, Karen led Haley upstairs onto the roof. They walked to the picnic table placed in the corner, a good distance away from the makeshift golf course.

Haley sat down stiff. She's never felt uncomfortable around Karen before.

"I just wanted to apologize." Haley wrinkled her forehead in confusion. "For the other day, when Nathan visited and told us your news." Haley still wasn't sure what she was apologizing for. She was about to speak when Karen continued. "I may have overreacted a bit."

"No, Karen. You didn't. Trust me. I mean we were expecting much worse," Haley disagreed.

"Still. I don't think I give you or Nathan much credit. You really do love each other." Haley blushed and nodded at her comment. "And I see how marriage would be the next step for you two. But you're both so talented in your own rights and so ambitious I just couldn't grasp why you would want to marry so young and so quick."

Haley nodded in understanding. "I know. It's crazy really." She and Karen shared a short laugh. "When Nathan first proposed I thought he was joking. And I told him to stop because, I mean like I said its crazy. But then I saw this look in his eyes that said he was anything but joking. And when he asked me again, I just knew that I couldn't say no. I love him. And I realized I always will. Nathan's it for me. And it scares me Karen, it does, but it also excites me; and I can't wait to see where we'll go from here. I just hope that you'll be able to see us go through this together."

Karen smiled warmly and leaned in for a hug. "I will. I just needed to make sure you were making the right decision. And know that regardless of what I thought, about you two being too young, I know you'll go the distance. And not that you need it, but you have my blessing. You've always been like a daughter to me Haley. Now this just makes it legal."

Haley tearfully laughed.

"Now enough of this sap." Haley wiped her happy tears away. "Show me that gorgeous ring Nathan bought you that I didn't see properly the other day." Haley complied.

* * *

Peyton anxiously walked the steps to the apartment complex. The area was nice, she could tell it was in the more pricey neighborhood due to it's security and gates. She figured it has to do with Nathan's current fame status.

Her hands were shaking as she approached the apartment. Damn Brooke, she thought. If it wasn't for her, Peyton wouldn't be feeling all this pressure. She took a deep breath and knocked.

Lucas opened the door. "Hey." He smiled then leaned in for a kiss. "Dinner's almost ready. Come on." He swiftly took her hand in his and led her through the hall into the living room. "Do you want something to drink?" Peyton nodded, not trusting her voice since she's still trying to regain her breath from the kiss. "Water, okay?" She nodded again and Lucas chuckled at her actions. "I'll be right back." He kissed her on the forehead then disappeared down the hall again into the kitchen.

Peyton took in the neatly placed furniture and decor. She had to admit she was impressed. It looked really nice, and not to mention clean. "This place looks great," she complimented as Lucas reentered and handed her a glass of water.

"Thanks. Though you should probably be telling Haley and my mom that. They were the ones that dealt with the furnishing. Me and Nathan were honestly content with a couch, a TV and game console, and two beds—one for each of us," he listed each item on his finger.

Peyton laughed, "I bet." She took a sip from her water. She looked up to see Lucas staring down at her. "What?"

Lucas just grinned and took her glass and placed it on the coffee table. He then grabbed her hand to sit down with him on the couch. He initiated a kiss that would have quickly escalated had it not been for Peyton's sudden halt.

"What are we doing?" she blurted.

He took in her flushed face and let out a chuckle. "We're kissing. Or at least we were." He was about to lean in again when Peyton stood from her position.

"No, I mean. What are we Lucas?" she finally asked. Brooke had gotten in her head and after Haley's revelation, she decided she wanted to hear it from him. "We've been going out for a month-"

"And it's been going great," Lucas interjected.

Peyton smiled remembering the times they've spent together. "Yeah, it has," she agreed. "But I still don't know how I'd introduce you if we're walking down the street and I see an old friend. I mean do I say 'This is Lucas, my date' or 'my boyfriend' or 'my friend' or- Why are you looking at me like that?"

Lucas was grinning at her. His grin quickly broke out into a hearty laugh. Peyton couldn't understand what was so funny. She gave him an irritated look before speaking, "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. I'll just go." Her words broke Lucas out of his laugh.

"No wait. Peyton." He called out as he grabbed her by the arm. She wouldn't look at him, only down to the floor. He could tell her admission had taken a lot in her and was now embarrassed; his laughter didn't help ease the situation either. "Blondie, I was only laughing because this is the second time I've seen you channel your inner-Haley." He was referring back to their first date. Peyton finally looked up and punched him in the arm. "Ow," he feigned hurt. "Now that's the first time you've channeled Brooke," he mumbled while rubbing his now sore arm. Peyton broke a smile, much to her dismay. "Look. I like you, Peyton. A lot. And to be honest I thought this conversation was already covered." Peyton looked at him confused. "I'm saying that if we're out and we happen to run into anyone, you can introduce me as your boyfriend, _but_ only if I can introduce you as my girlfriend. Deal?" he asked while sticking his hand out.

She rolled her eyes at his line. She hid a physical smile, but Lucas could see it in her eyes. "Deal." They shook hands.

"Good. Now can we return to what we were doing?"

Peyton dramatically sighed. "I guess." Lucas was just about to drag them back down to the couch when she stopped him. "Or we could do something else," she said mysteriously.

"Like what?"

She gave him a sly smile and stepped closer. She softly spoke into his ear, "We could eat." She laughed at hearing him groan. "Seriously, I'm starving," she said as she pulled away.

Lucas didn't hide his disappointment and Peyton couldn't help but laugh harder. "I guess I should feed you. Your bones need some meat."

Peyton gaped her mouth open as he laughed leaving her as he headed to the kitchen. "Yeah, you better run, Scott."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the support everybody. Loved reading the reviews. And wow! 41 followers. From the bottom of my heart, thank you :)**

 **In regards to the guest reviewer who wants more Naley and less "Pucas", I hope this chapter is good enough. I know it's been pretty Leyton heavy lately, but I'm trying my best to find a balance between the two couples. Believe it or not, but when I was first writing this story I thought I wouldn't be as inspired to write the Leyton scenes, but here we are.**

 **Anyways, sorry for the short ramble, here's the chapter, enjoy. And let me know what you think in a review :) x**

* * *

"You're doing really well Damien," Haley complimented as she was grading his work. It's been almost two months now that she's been tutoring him and to her surprise, he was actually paying attention and applying what she's taught him into his work.

"Well, it helps that I have you as a tutor. I'm kind of shocked I haven't failed." Haley looked up at his last comment perplexed. "You'd think having a hot tutor would distract me," he grinned. Haley rolled her eyes. He may be trying in his academics, but he hadn't changed much. His advances have lessened though, she has to admit.

Her phone went off just as she finished grading the last problem. "Here, why don't you retry this one while I answer my phone." He nodded and watched her get up from her seat and cross the room. He figured it was Nathan after seeing her smile that smile.

"Hey, is everything okay?" she asked half-whispered. She didn't want to interrupt any of the other tutors and their lessons.

"Hi. And yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, you're calling me during my tutoring session. And don't say you forgot because you've known all year when I tutor." She knew she caught him when he sighed.

"You're right. Something is wrong."

She immediately thought of all the possibilities. What happened? Was he hurt? "What is it?" she asked worriedly.

"You're not here."

Haley let out a breath of relief. "My God, Nathan. I thought you were hurt or something."

"I am hurting!" he argued.

"Really?" she asked disbelieving.

"Well, my heart is." Haley rolled her eyes. "If you roll your eyes that far back they'll get stuck." She instantly smiled; he knew her so well.

"What is it, Nathan? I have to get back to Damien." She heard him groan at the mention of Damien. He still didn't like him.

"I wanted to ask you to if you're free tomorrow."

Haley knitted her eyebrows together. "Tomorrow's a Tuesday, Nathan. And don't you have a game Wednesday?"

"Yeah, but Duke's playing in UNC here in Charlotte and you know how I love going to their games. I thought you could come down for the game. Lucas is coming anyways so I figure you could join him."

"Nathan, Lucas is going in the morning," she reminded him.

"Yeah, so?"

"So... I have school."

"Come on, baby. It's just one day. Besides, haven't you heard of Senior Ditch Day? You could make it a whole thing. Invite Brooke and Peyton."

Haley sighed. "I don't know."

"Please. I haven't seen you in almost two weeks, Hales." She heard the desperation in his plead. She missed him too.

She closed her eyes shut. "Fine," she relented. "But I'm hanging up now before I change my mind."

Nathan laughed. "Thank you, Hales. I love you."

"You're lucky I love you too or else I wouldn't have just agreed. Now I have to go."

They said their goodbyes and Haley hung up. She ran a hand through her hair as she re-approached Damien. She couldn't believe she was ditching school tomorrow.

* * *

"Brooke, what's wrong? I thought you love road trips. Especially if you have to skip school for it," Peyton asked as they drove over to Lucas's. After Haley had called the two of them the night before with the unexpected news, they both agreed, justifying they need a break from school.

Brooke puffed in the passenger seat. "Of course I am. It just occurred to me though that once we get there our little vacation will turn into a couples retreat with me as the third wheel!" She paused as she tilted her head to the side. "Or the fifth wheel in this case. Anyways," she dismissed, "I've never felt bad about single before until now." She sent her best friend a pout.

"Well you were the one who said you weren't interested in serious relationships after things between you and Felix went bad sophomore year."

"Ugh, don't remind me. He was definitely not Brooke-worthy." Felix was Brooke's last serious relationship. They weren't in love or anything, they did only spend four months together, but Brooke did waste a full semester with him and only him. He had broken their discussion of monogamy and when Brooke found out, she was devastated. Mostly, though, because she never thought she'd be cheated on. Now she looks back at that experience with distaste yet indifference. She's moved on, not necessarily forgiven, definitely not forgotten, but for sure disregarded.

Peyton gave her a sympathetic smile and tried to cheer her up. "I know Brooke. But look at it this way: you'll be going single to a basketball game where you happen to know a professional player who probably knows a bunch of single Brooke-worthy guys."

Brooke cocked her head in intrigue. "I guess you're right." She turned her head back to her best friend with a big smile. "Okay. Now are we almost at Broody's? Because the faster we get there, the faster we get to the game and get to meet future Mr. Davis."

Peyton laughed.

* * *

"This is hot shot's other apartment?" Brooke asked amazed. It was located in a tall glass-like building, and it didn't look anywhere near affordable for a common blue collar worker. Still, it was classic, modest and not at all pretentious or gaudy; Brooke figured Haley had some influence on the buy.

Haley and Lucas nodded. They had agreed to meet Nathan there before heading to grab something for lunch, they were after all starving after their long trip. "He was going to buy a bigger place, but since it's just him I convinced him to get this smaller apartment. It's got a great view though." They were currently in the elevator waiting to reach Nathan's floor.

After hearing the elevator ding and seeing it's doors open, the gang stepped out. There was a small hallway between the elevator and two other doors. "Nathan only has one neighbor?" Peyton asked.

"Yup." Lucas nodded before heading to the right door and knocking.

Haley saw the wheels turn in Brooke's head and decided to stop her before she spoke up. "His neighbor is an elderly woman who loves to bake and occasionally sends Nathan some treats."

"Damn," Brooke muttered. She was hoping for a hot, famous and rich, bachelor, the rich and famous part being optional as long as he was hot and single.

Nathan opened the door and his aggravated look didn't go unnoticed. "Hey."

Haley was about to ask what was wrong when she heard someone from behind Nathan speak.

"Nathan we're not done talking about this." It was Clay, his agent, and he didn't look too happy either.

Instead of responding, Nathan bent down to give Haley a warm kiss and hug her. "Hey." She smiled in return.

After greeting his brother, Lucas turned to Clay. "Hey, man." They side-hugged. "Everything okay?" The tension between his brother and Clay was obvious.

Nathan sighed with folded arms while Clay ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "For now," Clay finally responded. His eyes turned to the petite girl next to his client, "Haley, nice to see you." His tone was polite and friendly; but Haley, having known him longer than anyone in the room, knew the underlying tone. That tone gave away what Clay and Nathan were previously arguing about: the engagement.

Haley gulped. "You too Clay." She mustered a smile.

"So since no one's going to introduce us, I might as well," Brooke stepped forward. "Hi, Brooke Davis. And this is my best friend Peyton Sawyer, who by the way, unlike me who _is_ single, isn't and is actually dating your blond friend over there. Did I mention I'm single?"

The group chuckled at Brooke's greeting. She can always ease any tension.

"Clay Evans. I'm Nathan's agent. And I'm married." He took that chance to lift his wedding-banded hand.

Brooke nodded in understanding before jokingly asking, "Happily?"

Clay chuckled at the girl's antics. "Very much so. Unless Haley knows something I don't."

Brooke turned with a perplexed look to her friend.

"He's married to my older sister Quinn," Haley explained. "That's actually how he met Nathan."

* * *

 _"This is it. No turning back now," Haley told Nathan. They were currently outside her family home's door, the only thing blocking them from Haley's visiting family._

 _Nathan laughed at her anxiousness. "Shouldn't I be the one more nervous than you?" They've been dating for over a year now, safe to say they've expressed their feelings of love by this time. He's met her parents before, obviously since he's been caught sneaking out several times. But since Haley's the youngest and all her siblings left years ago and scattered around the country, he's now meeting them. Or at least one of them, Quinn and her husband Clay._

 _"Right. You're totally right. I mean it's not like it's a big deal." Nathan nodded in agreement. "She's just my closest sister and the only person besides you and Lucas I trust and consider my best friend." Nathan stopped nodding after her last statement. Haley had officially freaked him out. If Quinn was as important to Haley as she says then it means he needs to gain her approval. "Just remember: be yourself." Haley reassured him after seeing his downcast face._

 _He smiled in gratitude and leaned down for a quick kiss. She surprised him, however, when she wrapped her arms around him and began to deepen the kiss. He was planning on stopping them, he really was, but the door swinging open did it before he could. The pair immediately parted._

 _And there standing at the doorframe was a man. A little older than them. Early to mid-twenties. He may have had a serious expression on but there was a teasing gleam in his eyes. "Baby James. I see you've been corrupted."_

 _Nathan felt worried for a moment until he saw Haley roll her eyes and lightly punch the young man in the stomach. "Shut up, Clay."_

 _The man let out a soft grunt at the hit, but then grinned. He held out his hand. "Hi, you must be Nathan. I'm Clay, Quinn's husband."_

 _Nathan took his hand and introduced himself. They walked further into the foyer and Haley excused herself to help her mom and sister in the kitchen._

 _Nathan felt awkward standing there with his girlfriend's brother in law. "Where's Mr. James?" he finally asked after feeling observed for far too long under Clay's stare._

 _"Lydia sent him out on a run. Something about 'not enough liquor,'" he mocked her. Nathan laughed. That did sound like Haley's mom. "I was in the living room watching the game before I went to go check up on you guys outside."_

 _Nathan's ears perked. "Basketball?"_

 _Clay chuckled and motioned for Nathan to follow him to the couch. "Yeah. Lydia mentioned you play. You any good?" The TV was muted and the two men were now sitting._

 _Nathan smirked. "I'm better than good," he bragged._

 _Clay laughed. "Yeah, well if you're as good as you say you are maybe I'll represent you one day."_

 _Nathan knitted his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"_

 _This time Clay smirked. "I'm a sports agent."_

* * *

"Huh. Who knew Tutor Girl was the one behind your fame," Brooke told Nathan.

Haley and Nathan shook their head in disregard at Brooke's comment while Clay mouthed 'tutor girl?' to Lucas. Lucas made a hand gesture telling Clay to ignore it.

"Well as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I've got work to do. Nathan, promise me we'll talk before you go and do anything?"

Much to his dismay, Nathan promised. "Yeah, I promise."

Clay let out a breath of relief and said his goodbye.

"What was that about?" Lucas asked. He was actually surprised that Haley hadn't asked before, she's usually one for confrontations.

"Just typical Clay."

"That wasn't typical Clay, Nathan. That was-"

"Nothing. It was nothing," Nathan insisted.

Lucas turned to Haley for assistance. The look she was sending him told him to let it go. So he did, for now.

"So... Is anyone else starving?" Brooke asked.

* * *

They decided to go out to a local diner Nathan recommended. He said it was no Karen's Cafe, but it's the best low-key restaurant in the city. After all, he didn't want to grab any unwanted attention from the media.

They were currently seated, waiting for their order and had struck up a conversation. Peyton, Lucas and Brooke were debating on what they could do after lunch while Nathan and Haley spoke.

"How's school going? I know its been a while since news of us broke but I'm curious if its died down," Nathan asked Haley.

"It's going well. I mean I still get the occasional stare and glare but for the most part people leave me alone." The first few days were the toughest on Haley. Every time she walked through the hallway she'd feel countless eyes on her. It was definitely an adjustment, but thanks to Peyton and Brooke she's dealt with it.

"That's good. How about Damien? Or Rachel?"

"Well obviously I can't escape Damien since he's my student, but he's been behaving surprisingly well. He keeps most of his comments to himself. And believe it or not he's doing better in class."

"Good. I guess my chat with him before I left worked."

She stared at him hard; studying his expression to see if he's telling the truth. "You didn't?"

Nathan smirked. "I guess you'll never know."

Haley rolled her eyes playfully; knowing Nathan he probably did contact Damien. She took a sip of her drink.

"Hey, you didn't finish answering my question." She looked up at him. "What about Rachel?"

Haley let out an irritated sigh. "She's relentless I'll tell give her that." Nathan sent her a concerned look. "She doesn't bad mouth me or anything. I mean sure, I've heard the occasional rumor about us being spread and it's obvious she's the instigator. But more than anything she's gone back to her old ways: knocking down my books, trying to trip me, etc."

Nathan shook his head in anger and Haley touched his hand before he caused a scene. "Hey, it's not a big deal Nathan. If anything it just shows that she's treating me how she normally would. Which is better than the rest of the student body. If I hear one more person telling me they're your biggest fan and if I could get them an autograph or introduction I swear I could have a hernia."

Nathan calmed down and let out a small laugh. "I guess you're right."

"Tutor Girl's always right hot shot. I thought you knew that by now." Nathan and Haley shared a look before turning their heads to a leaned in Brooke. "What?" she asked. "Blonde 1 and 2 are boring me."

* * *

"Seriously? How is this better than shopping?"

After eating lunch, the group had made a decision on how to spend their remaining time until the game.

"Oh come on Brooke! It'll be fun. You love carnivals."

"Peyton, I love the idea of a carnival. At least for a date. Not when I'm the fifth wheel. Remember? We had this conversation in the car P. Sawyer."

"Well we're all here now. Might as well enjoy it," suggested Peyton as she walked hand in hand with Lucas to the ticket booth.

Brooke huffed.

"Come on Brooke. It won't be that bad," Haley consulted.

"Easy for you to say," Brooke replied while gesturing to Haley and Nathan's intertwined hands.

Just then, a comical laugh grabbed their attention. The owner of the laugh was making balloon animals and hats for children while wearing its iconic big shoes, red nose, and colorful pattern.

"On second thought," Haley was about to turn when Brooke stopped her.

"If I have to suffer through this, then so do you." She hooked herself onto the frightened Haley and walked towards the ticket booth, leaving a confused and alone Nathan behind.

"Hey!" he called out before running to join them.

* * *

"You didn't?" Peyton asked shocked. The group were in the car on their way to the game and Nathan was telling the girls some of his past stories.

"I swear I did."

"Who steals a school bus and gets away with it?" added Brooke.

"Apparently Nathan," spoke Lucas. "We're here."

"Wow, this place is huge!" Brooke said. The others nodded.

* * *

Peyton and Lucas were seated, waiting for Haley and Brooke to come back with snacks and Nathan who was talking to some of his friends who are playing tonight.

"Wow, and I thought my school had team spirit," Peyton quipped as she observed the mass amount of people spread over the hundreds of seats. Some were covered in face paint, others were all decked out in sport attire, Nathan being one of them with a Duke cap. But Peyton noticed Lucas wasn't wearing anything. "Why aren't you all dressed up?"

Lucas turned to her, his arm still across her shoulders. "It's not my thing."

"Well what about a jersey shirt or a hat like Nathan?"

Lucas sighed and leaned closer to her. "We're on Blue Devil's territory."

Peyton raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"So, I'm loyal. I'm a strict Tar Heel fan." Peyton had forgotten that he mentioned going to UNC for two years. He had left after getting his book published.

"Right," Peyton replied.

She was going to say something else when Lucas began moving. He was taking his phone out of his pocket. She realized it was vibrating due to someone calling. She saw him silence it.

"Luke, that's like the sixth time today you've ignored a call. If I was Brooke I'd think you're having an affair or something."

Lucas laughed off her joke. "No, it's just my editor."

Peyton's smile faltered a bit. Haley had let it slip a few weeks ago that Lucas's last relationship was with his editor. She had only asked Lucas once before and he had confirmed it, but offered nothing more. "Lindsey right?"

Lucas nodded. He noticed her change in demeanor. "Yeah, she's just been on me about sending her the prospectus to my new book."

"You sure that's it?" she mumbled to herself. Despite her soft voice and the loud chatter surrounding them, Lucas heard. He didn't think this was the ideal place to hold this conversation, but he knew it was time.

He turned to Peyton and her turn to face him. "Peyton, Lindsey and I are just colleagues, okay? There's absolutely no lingering feelings between us. I've moved on with you and she's moved on with some other guy."

"Really?" she asked vulnerably.

Lucas nodded. "Really," he reassured her.

"It's just," she sighed. "I know this is probably really high school of me to be feeling jealous, but I just never thought exes could really work together."

"Well they can. At least we can, because our break up was mutual and if I'm being honest, inevitable." Peyton sent him a look that gave him permission to continue. "Look, I should've probably told you this that night we 'officially' became a couple but I tend to put things off." Peyton nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, me and Lindsey's relationship began the summer after my sophomore year. We got close during the meetings and her editing my first novel. She joined me on my book tour and we got even closer. But after it was finished she had to move back to New York, where her publishing company is located. She and I decided to continue our relationship long distantly but after a couple months we started to drift apart. We ended it just a few weeks before I met you." He held onto her hands and looked into her eyes. "Peyton I promise you, Lindsey is not a threat to us. And the only reason I agreed to keep working with her was because I trust her judgement on my writing. That's all."

"That's all?" she asked timidly.

"That's all," he confirmed.

She nodded then kissed him.

"I guess if you're being honest, I should probably tell you about my last serious relationship too."

He nodded to her to continue.

She was about to speak when the crowd's cheering became louder than ever and fans were standing up. The game was about to start. In addition, Haley and Brooke, and Nathan returned to their seats.

"How about we talk about this later?" Lucas suggested in her ear. Peyton nodded, though she doesn't know when she'll get the nerve to bring it up again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone. Sorry it's been a couple days. I was kind of bummed to only get one review for the last chapter, but it was made up with all the alerts for new followers.**

 **Anyways, this chapter's very Leyton heavy. It's short, I know, so I'll try to update the next chapter sooner :)**

 **By the way, just thought I'd let you guys know that last night I felt a sudden burst of inspiration, so I've got up to chapter 14 written out and in the progress of writing chapter 15.**

* * *

"Haley, I'm freaking out! I mean what if they don't like me?"

"Peyton, relax. You'll be fine. Besides, what's the big deal? You've already met Karen before when you stopped by the cafe." Peyton had called Haley on the phone to ask for advice on the dinner Lucas had invited her to. It was a big deal though. She and Lucas were getting serious and she wanted to make a good impression.

Peyton sighed. "I know. But me and Lucas are in a really good place right now. I just don't want to mess anything up, you know?"

Haley smiled on her line. Though Peyton and her had become close friends and confidants the last couple of months, she rarely got to see, or in this case hear, vulnerability in the blonde. "You'll do great Peyton. Just, be yourself. They'll love you after they see how much you and Lucas care for each other."

"Yeah?" Peyton asked unsure.

"Yes," Haley promised. "Now I'm going to hang up so I can get back to my shift and you can get ready for tonight. Tomorrow you can tell me all about it."

"Not if Brooke does first. Knowing her she'll probably stop by in the morning begging me for details."

Haley laughed; that does sound like Brooke.

They hung up and Peyton looked at her outfit choice. She'd tried on a few others before ultimately going back to her first choice, the one she's wearing now. "Screw it," she said and grabbed her purse and car keys. She hoped tonight would go well.

* * *

Lucas was sitting on the living room with Lily in her toy chair. She had wanted to host a small (toy) tea party before dinner. Lucas was one of many guests along with her trusty stuffed animals and toys- Karen was still busy with dinner and Keith was getting ready in his bedroom after arriving from the body shop. Lily was about to pour Lucas an (imaginary) cup of tea when a knock on the door was heard.

* * *

Peyton was walking up the porch and lifted her trembled hand to knock on the door. She mentally prayed that Lucas would be the one to open the door.

Her prayer mustn't have been heard though, because instead of meeting with the blue eyes she had hoped for, she was met with nothing. That is, until she looked down.

"Hi, I'm Lily. Are you Lukey's new girlfriend?"

Peyton smiled at the girl's manners. She was as adorable as Haley, Nathan, and Lucas described. She bent down to get to eye level with the young girl. "Yes I am. I'm Peyton." She held out her hand and was delighted to see Lily take it.

"You're really pretty," Lily complimented.

"Thank you. But you're much prettier."

Lily's face lit up at Peyton's words. "Mommy! Lukey's girlfriend said I'm prettier than her!" she yelled while running into the kitchen, past an amused Lucas.

Peyton laughed. "She's so cute." She and Lucas met halfway and greeted each other with a kiss and hug.

"Well you're cuter. But shh, don't tell her I said that," he told her. She laughed again. Her previous nerves now calmed.

"What's that?" she pointed to the tiny white table holding a toy tea set surrounded by matching chairs with stuffed animals occupying said chairs.

"It's a tea party, duh," Lucas mocked. "Come on let's meet what's left of my family." He grinned and led her to the kitchen by hand.

"Lucas, there you are," Keith spoke. He stood up from his seat after seeing his adopted son attached to a blonde girl. "You must be Peyton. I'm Keith. I was beginning to think you were imaginary." The two shook hands.

Peyton chuckled at the man's joke. She was warned he was a kidder.

"Peyton, it's so nice to see you again," Karen greeted.

"You too." The two shared a hug.

"Dinner should be ready soon, why don't you sit down."

Lucas pulled out a chair for her, one across from his dad, and she thanked him. Keith and Karen shared a coy smile at their son's actions. Lucas took a seat next to her.

They began to idly chat when Keith felt his dress shirt being pulled by his daughter. He lowered his head after seeing her gesture that she wanted to tell him something quietly in his ear. He smiled and replied, "Why don't you ask her?"

Lucas and Peyton looked at Lily expectantly after hearing Keith.

Lily timidly asked Peyton, "Can I sit next to you?"

Peyton smiled. "Of course you can." Lily grinned and immediately jumped off her chair and pulled it to be next to Peyton.

Lucas whispered into his girlfriend's ear, "I think she likes you."

Peyton smiled. She liked her too.

* * *

"So Peyton, Haley and Lucas tell me you're an avid artist." They were currently halfway through dinner. Talking and chatting amongst themselves, mostly the topic of Lucas came up i.e. embarrassing stories. But Karen wanted to know more about the young woman who stole her son's heart, even though she knows neither of them know it yet.

"Yeah. I love to draw and doodle but it's really more of a hobby than anything else."

"Oh, well if you ever want to put that talent to use I could really use you. I'm thinking of adding new artwork around the cafe. But something more modern in the club."

"Club?"

"Yes, TRIC. I'm the owner."

Peyton almost choked on her food. She turned to see Lucas. He was avoiding her eyes, but she could clearly see a smirk rising on his face.

"I can see by your reaction that Lucas never told you."

"No he didn't." Peyton shook her head while her boyfriend was desperately trying to hide his laugh.

* * *

"See, it wasn't that bad," Lucas said. Their dinner was over and Lucas was walking Peyton to her car.

"No, you're right. It really wasn't. Plus, now I have some dirt on you, Eugene." She sent him a smirk as they reached her car.

He grimaced at hearing his middle name. "God. I can't believe he actually told you."

Peyton laughed. "He said it slipped from his mouth."

Lucas shook his head. "No, trust me. That was premeditated."

Peyton chuckled once more. "So now that I've met your family. You think you're ready to handle my more twisted one?"

"Ah, yes. You have a half brother from who you found out about from your birth mother, not your adopted one who you always thought was your birth one, who you didn't meet until sophomore year. And not to forget he's from your birth father, whom you've never met."

Peyton nodded after listening carefully to his words. "Yes," she laughed. "Derek's coming home in a couple weeks and I'd love it if you could meet."

"Then we will."

He kissed her goodnight and watched as she drove away.

He was walking back up onto his porch when he felt his phone vibrate. It was Lindsey. He had sent her his prospectus the day after the Duke game and it's been a few days since he's heard from her. He was actually beginning to worry since she's typically a fast reader and quick responder.

"Lindsey, it's late," he answered.

"I know Lucas. And I apologize if I've interrupted anything but this is important. I have some news."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I meant to post this yesterday, but I didn't have time. I was away from my computer all day. Anyways, I thought I'd thank some of the reviewers from the last chapter.**

 **RoseK124: I'm glad you enjoyed it. I wasn't sure how to portray Lily and her speech, since she's so young. But I tried my best.**

 **NALEY23alwaysforever: Thank you for your loyal reviews! You'll find about Lindsey's news in this chapter. And yes, there's a little bit of Haley stuff, but specifically some Brooke stuff...**

 **Angelpete87: I'm happy you liked it.**

 **Guests: Thank you for your inputs. Glad the majority of you liked it. As for the one who mentioned not enough Naley, I assure you there will be much more Naley scenes coming in the next couple of chapters. I just wanted to establish Lucas and Peyton's relationship first.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I did the best I could with the bottom conversation, you'll know what I mean, let me know what you think in a review :) x**

* * *

"Hello?" Peyton answered groggily. She was in the middle of a deep sleep when her ringtone woke her up.

"P. Sawyer wake up and open the door."

"Brooke?" Peyton's eyes were just adjusting to the light.

"Who else? I came to take you shopping and to my surprise your door is locked. What the hell Peyt? It's always unlocked."

Peyton finally sat up. "Sorry, I'm coming." She hung up her cell and headed down the stairs towards the door.

"Hey," she said as she opened the door.

"Finally. So are you going to explain the locked door?" Brooke followed Peyton back up to her room after closing the front door.

"Yeah, sorry about that it's just that Derek's coming by later today and he hates when I leave it unlocked-"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Backtrack. Derek's in town?"

Peyton heard the mischief and interest in Brooke's tone. "Oh no you don't. You are not hooking up with my brother, Brooke. He stays in your fantasies."

Brooke huffed as she sat down on the bed. "Fine. But if I ever find out one of my parents had an illegitimate son who happens to be hot—because let's face it, he would be if he was related to me," Peyton rolled her eyes. "Then you can't hook up with him either."

"Okay, Brooke."

"So I take it you're not going in to work today?"

It's been about two weeks since Peyton had dinner with the Scotts and since Karen offered Peyton a job at TRIC. Lucas had pitched Peyton's idea of a monthly all ages night and Karen loved it. She hired her to start making plans for the first one which was scheduled for the weekend after Spring Break.

"Not today. I told Karen that Derek was visiting so she gave me the day off."

"That's cool of her. By the way, how are you and Lucas?"

Peyton's cranky expression quickly transformed into a smile at the mention of her boyfriend. "Good," she replied dreamily. Brooke playfully rolled her eyes at her friend's antics. She was ecstatic she was happy. But she knew a certain date was coming up and she's been itching to ask Peyton if Lucas knows.

But Brooke chose to wait, not wanting to ruin Peyton's current happy state. She opted to lay down next to Peyton, but shortly after a knock on the door came. Peyton sat up right away.

"Peyton, what'd I tell you about leaving the door unlocked?" It was Derek. Peyton sent Brooke a pointed look.

"My bad," Brooke mumbled.

* * *

Nathan and Haley were kissing heatedly on his couch when the apartment door opened.

"Gah. Not something I want to see in the morning."

Haley immediately pulled away from Nathan and sent Lucas a shy apologetic look while Nathan glared at his brother for the intrusion. He came home for the day to spend time with his fiancée and his brother was killing the mood.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I live here."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "No shit."

Haley slapped his chest and gave him a scolding look.

"I'm just here to pick something up. I'll be out of here soon," Lucas answered before disappearing to his bedroom.

"So I was thinking," Nathan said after Lucas left.

Haley gasped. "Does your head hurt?" She touched his forehead.

"No, you dork." He swatted her hand away as she laughed. "Like I was saying, I was thinking about our wedding date," he finished softly. Their parents and Clay know, but none of their siblings know including Lucas. "How about this summer? After you're out of school and it's the off season."

Haley smiled at his suggestion. "That sounds perfect, Nathan."

"And I know how you said you wanted to keep it small and intimate, though it's mostly for media reasons," they agreed they'd keep their engagement from the public a secret, at least until after she's graduated. "But I know how close you've become with Peyton and Brooke. I figure they can be in your bridal party."

Haley immediately grinned at his statement. She had kept it a secret out of respect for him but had been dying to tell her friends. She grabbed hold of his face and began leaving chaste kisses over it. "I. Love. You. Thank. You," she said between kisses.

Eventually Haley found his lips and they resumed what Lucas had interrupted earlier. They didn't even realize Lucas reentered. And they didn't pull apart after hearing the door shut.

* * *

After Peyton 'politely' kicked her out, Brooke decided to pay Haley a visit.

"Brooke, what a nice surprise," Karen greeted.

"Hi Karen," Brooke said as she sat down at the counter. She looked around the cafe to see if Haley was working a table. "Peyton bailed on me so I came to see if tut-I mean Haley, was here."

Karen let out a chuckle hearing Brooke correct herself. She knew about the nickname. "She took the day off. Nathan's visiting today."

"Oh, that's right. I completely forgot," Brooke said. "Well might as well get something to eat while I'm here. Can I have my usual to go?"

Karen nodded then headed to the back to place her order.

Brooke placed her purse on the counter. She contemplated how she ended up being the single one in the group. She felt lonely knowing her two closest friends were in loving and caring relationships while she was by herself. While she was lost in thought, she didn't realize someone had taken the unoccupied seat next her.

Until he spoke up. "Excuse me."

Brooke looked to her left and saw a guy she immediately knew wasn't from Tree Hill; she would've noticed before. She noticed he seemed a bit lost, bordering on nervous. "Are you trying to hit on me?" she accused.

The guy grinned and laughed off her comment. He replied, "Trust me, if I was hitting on you, you would know. I'm actually meeting a friend, you wouldn't happen to know-"

"Here you go, Brooke." It was Karen with her order.

Brooke moved her attention to Karen and thanked her. She started to dig in her purse for her wallet when Karen insisted it was on the house. She began to walk away, but not after giving the guy another hard look. She was at the door when she heard Karen say, "How are you?" She saw Karen hug the guy she had spoken with. Apparently they know each other, she thought before exiting the cafe.

* * *

Peyton and Derek were at Max's Record Store catching up on lost times when he causally brought up the subject of Lucas.

"He treat you right?" he asked as he rummaged through the records.

"Yeah he does."

"Good." Derek knew his next question might falter her smile, but he had to ask. "Does he know about Jake?"

She looked down to the records and busied herself with them. "No. Not yet."

"Peyton, you have to tell him."

"I know. Okay, I do. But the timing is never right." He sent her a stern look. "But I'll tell him soon. I promise."

Derek gave her a small smile. "Okay. So when can I meet him?"

She smiled back, grateful he changed the topic to something lighter. "How about today? I can call him to meet us for lunch."

"All right. Sounds good."

She took out her cell phone and dialed his number. She got his voicemail. "He didn't answer, he's probably busy writing," she excused.

* * *

Lucas was thankful to have left the apartment. He didn't want to stay long enough to see a private show. He shuddered just at the thought.

He just arrived at the cafe to meet up with his old friend. He looked down at the manuscript sitting on his passenger seat. He smiled at the possible future. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. _Peyton_ it read. He didn't want to ignore her call, but if he answered he wouldn't want to get off, so he let it finish vibrating before shutting it off and exiting his car.

He was walking the corner to the cafe when he ran into Brooke.

"Hey, Broody," she said.

"Brooke." The two shared a friendly hug. Ever since the Duke game the group of five had become closer. "What are you doing here?"

Brooke shrugged. "Came to see if Haley was here but your mom said she's out with Nathan."

Lucas inwardly winced. "More like in. They're holed up in the apartment."

Brooke laughed at Lucas's reaction. She along with Peyton find it hysterical how Lucas detests the thought of his brother and surrogate sister being sexual beings, especially with each other. "Go tutor girl. Hope Nate carries protection." She grinned at Lucas's uncomfortable state. He was just too easy.

"I'm gonna go now. As always, it was interesting seeing you Brooke."

"You too, Broody."

The two said their goodbyes and parted ways.

Lucas walked into the cafe and began to scan the clientele.

"Lucas Scott," he heard. He turned to the voice and immediately went to give his old friend a hug.

"Julian, it's good to see you."

Julian grinned. "You too."

"Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long," Lucas said after sitting down.

"Nah. I just got here. I was talking with your mom for a bit." Lucas nodded. "I'd ask how you are but you already told me you're well on the phone last time we spoke. Plus we both know this trip isn't for pleasure, as much as I'd like that, it's for business."

Lucas nodded.

* * *

 _"Lindsey, it's late," he answered._

 _"I know Lucas. And I apologize if I've interrupted anything but this is important. I have some news."_

 _"What is it?" he asked._

 _"It's about your prospectus."_

 _Lucas took a sharp intake of breath. He hoped everything was okay. These last couple of weeks have been going great, figures the universe would reimburse him by having difficulties with his next novel. "What about it? Is everything okay?"_

 _"Everything's fine Lucas. It's actually more than fine. After reading it I came to the conclusion that this novel may be bigger than your last. Which is what you want and what you need."_

 _Lucas sighed in relief. "That's all great Lindsey but why do I get the feeling that's not all."_

 _"That's because it's not." Here it is, Lucas thought. "Apparently the copy that I was supposed to send back to you with my notes got mixed up in some mail."_

 _"So you lost it? That's the problem?"_

 _"No. We were able to track it down. It was sent to Julian Baker. You remember him right?"_

 _"Of course I do." Julian and Lindsey met freshmen year at UCLA in a writing course. They befriended each other and continued their friendship throughout college and after graduation. Lindsey had introduced Julian to Lucas during his first book tour when they stopped by California, where Julian resides. After their encounter, Julian and Lucas became good friends; in fact, they still are. "But what does that have to do with anything?"_

 _"Well I don't know if you've spoken to him recently but he's started his own film production company. Anyways, he asked me to send him any novels worth adapting to film and he opened the package, thinking yours was one of them. He read it and he really loved it Lucas. Especially after finding out you're the writer."_

 _"What are you trying to say Lindsey?"_

 _"Lucas, Julian wants to make this into a movie and he wants you to write the screenplay for it."_

* * *

"So Lindsey told me you have some writing done already."

Lucas nodded and took out the manuscript from his messenger bag. He placed it on the table and slid it to Julian.

Julian whistled. The stack of papers was indeed thick. He had figured Lucas would have brought in a few pages, maybe a couple of chapters, but not this. "You've been busy."

Lucas shook his head in disagreement. "Nah. I've been inspired."

Julian grinned. He recognized the face of a guy in love—even if the guy doesn't know it himself. And although his new friend and old friend didn't end up together, Julian didn't harbor any mean spirited feelings for either of them. On the contrary, he was ecstatic they've both moved on. "Well I'll be staying at the Tree Hill Inn. I'll get to reading this. I should be done in a day or two. I'll call you so we can go over any notes I might have." Julian stood from his seat and Lucas followed quickly. "I'm glad you agreed to meet with me Lucas. I promise you I'm going to try my best to not make you regret this." He stuck out his hand to shake Lucas's.

Lucas took his hand and quipped, "I'll hold you to that, Julian."

As Julian stepped out of the cafe, a curly blonde stepped in.

"Hey." Peyton said as she embraced a surprised, but nonetheless happy, Lucas. "I tried calling you."

"Yeah, sorry I turned it off. I had a meeting about the novel."

Peyton nodded in understanding. "Okay, well I want you to meet someone." She stepped aside and gestured to the gentleman who was standing behind her. "Lucas, this is Derek, my brother. Derek, this is Lucas, my boyfriend."

The two greeted each other and the trio decided to have lunch together.

They were exchanging casual conversation when Derek excused himself after hearing his phone ring. But before he left the table he sent Peyton a pointed look. She nodded back, instantly knowing what he was getting at.

"So you're brother's pretty cool. Not as scary as I thought," Lucas joked. He looked up from his lunch and saw a contemplative Peyton. He put his hands over hers. "Hey, are you okay?

She forced a nod. She could tell Lucas noticed she wasn't. He was about to further question her when Derek returned.

"Hey. So turns out it's an old friend of mine from the base. He retired a while back and I thought I'd go visit him. Is it cool with you if I leave a bit early?" he asked Peyton.

She nodded. She knew Derek could sense her solemness and figured he was leaving to give her time to speak with Lucas.

After Derek left, Lucas asked again, "Peyton, are you sure you're okay?"

She knew it was time. "Is there somewhere we can talk?" she asked softly.

"Yeah." He led her up to the roof.

They sat down at the bench; the very same one Karen and Haley had spoken on weeks before.

"It's nice up here," Peyton complimented. She had heard about the roof, but up to this point hadn't actually been up there. She figured it was sacred ground for Lucas, Nathan, and Haley. "I like all the lights. I bet it looks beautiful at night."

Lucas let her talk, giving her time to muster up how to delve into this seemingly hard topic.

After a few more moments of silence, she finally spoke up. "His name was Jake," she said softly. Lucas almost didn't hear it, but he did. He squeezed her hand, letting her know she can continue.

"My last, and really only, serious relationship before you." She was looking down, not daring herself to look at Lucas's face. "He was a friend first. He, me and Brooke. He was there when my dad got his first job overseas. He was there when my birth mom found me. And when she died." The tears that were building in her eyes had fallen to this point. She didn't even bother shedding them away.

"Peyton, what happened?" He didn't want to force her to tell him, but he figured a little encouragement wouldn't hurt.

"He, uh, got really sick towards the end of sophomore year. How sick is the universe that I lose my birth mom to cancer and then my boyfriend gets diagnosed with it after. But by then it was too late. He had been diagnosed with stage four liver cancer. I wanted him to get better so I made him promise that he'd fight as hard as he could. And he did. But it also made him too weak to go out anymore. He spent the first semester of junior year between his house and the hospital." She took a moment to hold back her sob. "It was around this time last year that he passed away."

"Why do people always leave?" she asked sobbing. "I mean, first my mom, then Ellie, then my dad, and.. and then Jake."

Lucas grabbed hold of her and embraced her tightly. "Shhh," he soothed her. "I promise you Peyton, I will never leave you." _Because I love you,_ he added mentally. He was ready to say those words but thought it best to hold off, not wanting to scare or startle her after this emotional conversation.

She tearfully said, "Thank you."

He kissed her forehead and continued to hold her as her tears kept falling.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everybody. I'm really happy that you guys enjoyed last chapter with the introduction of Julian as well as the explanation of Jake's departure. This chapter is definitely a big one. And just a little teaser for next chapter: it's definitely couple heavy and there's plenty of Naley.**

 **Thanks to NALEY23alwaysforever, jordana60, Kendo32, Guest, and Angelpete87 for your reviews, they certainly made my day and each review I get inspires me to update sooner.**

 **Let me know what you guys think of this chapter in a review :) x**

* * *

Brooke entered the apartment after Haley opened the door to let her in. They had each received a cryptic text from Lucas asking for their attendance at his and Nathan's place. Neither knew why, but both arrived nonetheless.

Peyton was sitting on the couch watching Lucas nervously pace back and forth in front of her. It's been a couple weeks since she told him about Jake. She's grateful he's been so supportive. He even offered taking her to visit the cemetery whenever she needed to. She still hasn't taken him up on that offer, but she plans to one day. After all, she's fallen for him hard.

She hasn't told him yet. Not even Brooke knows. Only her mom. And Jake. She knew she never got much closure with Jake's death and moving on from someone you love is hard enough, but finding out you love someone new, and possibly stronger than before, is scary. She hoped she'd receive a sign from Jake saying he's okay with her moving on. And she did.

* * *

 _Peyton stood in front of Jake's tombstone. She knelt down and graced the carved words with her fingers: Jacob Jagielski. Loving son and friend. She placed the fresh bouquet of flowers on his grave._

 _"You'd think I'd be used to coming here after all this time." She laughed nervously. "But the truth is, it's always harder returning," she said with a shaky voice. She then sat down and crossed her legs. As she continued to speak she aimlessly picked at the grass beneath her. "Remember I told you about Lucas? He's this guy I'm seeing. He's the first one I've even looked at since your-." She paused. "Anyways, I told him about you. About us." She smiled. "I really like him Jake. So much. I'm afraid of how much to be honest. He's- there for me. He listens to me, no matter what I have to say. It could be something as boring as my math homework, to how I loathe shopping with Brooke, to how much I miss my mom and you." She took a moment to take a breath in._

 _"I don't know if it's even fair for me to ask this. But I'm going to anyways, because I can't help but feel guilty for feeling happy or alive for the first time in a year. I just.. I just want some sort of sign that what I'm feeling for Lucas is okay. I guess what I'm saying is, that I want your blessing to officially move on. To move on with my life and with somebody else." She looked up at the sky, expecting rain or thunder. Nothing. She shook her head, feeling foolish that she'd ever receive such a sign._

 _She stood up from the ground and began dusting her pants. When she suddenly felt a warm breeze, not unusual in the Springtime; however, the sun peeking out of the cloudy sky, was. Peyton looked back down at Jake's grave and smiled. She said a tearful thank you before touching his tombstone and leaving._

* * *

Peyton stood up from her seat and grabbed both of Lucas's arms to keep him in place. "Luke, will you calm down? Please. You're driving me crazy."

Lucas sent her an apologetic smile. "Sorry," he gently kissed her on the forehead.

She smiled back. "It's fine. Just relax. They're going to be so proud of you. Trust me. I know I am."

Lucas looked at his girlfriend with adoration. He had yet to tell her how he feels, especially since he feels there's never a right time or moment. But he does try to show her. Mostly through loving gestures such as surprising her at school with lunch or taking her hand in his or letting her eat the majority of the popcorn when they watch a movie. "Thank you," he finally responded. After wrapping his arms around her waist, he leaned down and began kissing her lovingly.

Much to their dismay, they were interrupted with Brooke's catcalling and whistling.

"Please don't stop on account of me. I was enjoying the free show," Brooke said smirking.

"Well they should stop for me unless they want to see my lunch make a reappearance," Haley quipped.

"Hey, you and Nathan are much worse," argued Lucas.

"No we're not," Nathan replied. He was on speaker through Haley's phone. He couldn't personally be there because of conflicting schedules but had Haley call him in to hear Lucas's news.

"Oh I beg to differ hot shot. You and tutor girl are probably the only other couple who can surpass Blonde 1 and 2's sexcapades."

Haley blushed at Brooke's words while Peyton laughed and Lucas stood uncomfortable.

"What about you and your new boyfriend, Davis? I'm sure you two could run us all out," Nathan retaliated. He's found a rhythm when it comes to talking with Brooke.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "While I'm flattered you thought of me Scott, I'm going to have to burst your bubble. Owen and I are done."

Peyton and Haley looked up at Brooke shocked. They didn't know. "You guys broke up?" Peyton asked.

Brooke scoffed. "You'd have to be a couple to break up. He was looking for something temporary to keep his pants warm. And I told you already, I'm looking for something a little more long-term."

"I'm sorry Brooke. I know how much you liked him."

Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever. You have to kiss a couple frogs to find your prince right?" She then turned to Haley. "So tell me Tutor Girl, which frog is Nathan?" she asked, hoping to get a rise out of Nathan.

"Watch it Davis," Nathan warned.

Brooke sat down smiling, satisfied she got the reaction she was looking for. While Haley and Peyton shook their heads and followed suit.

"Luke, can we just get on with why you called everyone. I'm assuming it wasn't so Brooke could verbally abuse me."

"You're right, Nate. That was just a bonus," Lucas said then proceeding to share a smile with Brooke after hearing Nathan groan.

"Seriously, Luke. What's up?" Haley asked.

"Okay, well remember how I sent in the prospectus for my next novel to Lindsey."

Haley nodded as Brooke mouthed "his ex?" to Peyton, to which she quickly dismissed with her hands. Peyton had mentioned it to Brooke before, but what Brooke still fails to understand is that Lucas is trustworthy and Lindsey's not a threat.

"Anyways, this up and coming movie producer got a hold of it and wants to make it into a film. He wants me to write the screenplay for it."

Brooke and Haley's eyes widened.

"Oh my God, Lucas! That's amazing! Congratulations." Haley stood from her position on the couch and embraced her best friend. They vaguely heard Nathan congratulate him through the phone as it was muffled in between Haley's hand and Lucas's back.

"Wow, Broody. I'm impressed. Good job." Brooke then hugged him. She turned and noticed Peyton was still sitting, but with a large smile. Brooke sent her an accusing look before saying, "You knew didn't you?"

Peyton gave Brooke a semi-guilty look. She was about to respond when Lucas interrupted.

"Of course she did, she's my girlfriend." He kissed her on the top of the head.

Brooke narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "How long?"

Peyton replied sheepishly, "A week."

Haley peeped up from the side. "Why didn't you say anything?" she asked Lucas. To be honest she felt a little envious that he hadn't told her.

"Because I didn't want to jinx anything. Julian said that he still had to find solid support and mentioned it could take months. But he got it in just a few weeks," Lucas replied.

"Wait, Julian? As in Julian Baker?" asked Nathan. The group had almost forgotten that he was still on the phone.

"Yeah, you remember him?"

"Of course I do. Me and Haley would hang out with him during your date nights."

Nathan's words seemed to jog Haley's memories since she added, "That's right! He was really sweet. And aww, I can't believe his dreams of being a movie producer are finally coming true."

"Who's Julian?" Brooke asked Peyton.

Peyton shrugged. "I haven't met him yet. But he's visiting later this week."

* * *

"I just think it'd be a good idea to hold off on our news. I don't want to take any attention away from Lucas." Haley was currently at her locker, talking to Nathan before heading outside to lunch. She heard him sigh on the other line. She knew he wanted to tell their friends, especially Lucas since he's also family.

"Fine. I guess we can wait a while longer to give Lucas his moment in the spotlight."

Haley laughed lightly. She knew Nathan was kidding. She said goodbye and after closing her phone, she closed her locker. She was startled to find Damien there leaning on one of the lockers. It was becoming a habit of his and she didn't like it.

"You and Scott are adorable!" he mock-gushed.

Haley rolled her eyes. Like mentioned before, Damien's advances have lessened but he was still irritating at times. "What is it Damien?"

He grinned before unfolding the piece of paper from his hand. He held it up for her to see. "I wanted to thank you." It was his English essay.

"A B-minus! That's great Damien," she leaned in for a hug, an action she usually initiates with a student. She pulled apart fairly quickly though, after realizing this wasn't just any student. This was Damien West and rumors revolving her and him were already spread around. This hug wouldn't help.

"It's because of you. How bout you help me celebrate and come eat lunch with me."

She immediately shook her head and declined. "I don't think so."

"Oh come on. Afraid Scott will get word?"

"No. Actually it has nothing to do with Nathan. It has more to do with the company."

"What? Me?" he asked, pointing to himself.

Haley nodded. "Plus a certain redhead who hates me. I know she sits with you and your friends."

"I'm hurt Haley. I thought _we_ were friends. And as for Rachel, screw her. I know I have." Haley saw the nostalgic look in his eyes and she gagged. "Sorry. Anyways, who cares. Besides, she's just jealous that you're more popular than her."

Haley scoffed. "Please. I'm a nobody. She said so herself."

Damien shook his head in disagreement. "I don't think so. At least not anymore. Tell me you still haven't gotten used to the stares when you walk down the hall. Or the whispers. Or the words written in bathroom stalls. Cause I bet you have."

Haley couldn't. Because she _was_ used to the stares and whispers. She didn't even realize it. But she chose not to satisfy him with a straight answer. "Bathroom stalls? Really?"

"I'm just saying, you've got a lot going on for you Haley. You should take advantage of it before you become irrelevant. Like your friends Pouting Sawyer and Bloated Davis. Think about it. I'll save you a seat." And with that he left a contemplative Haley.

* * *

"He called me Bloated?!" Brooke asked in anger. "That son of a bitch."

"Relax, Brooke. He's obviously lying," Peyton said trying to calm her.

"You're damn right he is! God! I can't believe I ever dated that scum."

"You dated him?" Haley asked shocked.

"Briefly. In middle school. Thank God he turned into an ass before I got the chance to sleep with him. Saved me from a lifetime of guilt, regret, and shame." Brooke shuddered thinking of the possibility.

The three friends were currently on their way to Karen and Keith's where Lucas's celebratory dinner was going to be held. It would be small and intimate with only close friends and family, minus Nathan.

* * *

"And voila," Brooke presented. "You're the best looking girl here. Besides me of course."

"Really?" asked Lily, star-struck. Brooke had done her hair and added some light makeup-lip gloss and some blush.

"Yeah!" Brooke confidently said. "You'll totally steal the spotlight away from your brother with your beauty."

Lily giggled in joy as she continued to look into the small compact mirror Brooke had lent her. She was sitting on the coffee table where Brooke placed her for better access.

Karen came up from behind and smiled at her daughter. Lily looked up and noticed her mom.

"Mommy! Brooke made me more beautifuller," she exclaimed happily.

"You were always beautiful, sweetie. Did you thank Brooke?" Karen replied, touching her daughters hair.

"Oh," Lily turned to Brooke. "Thank you very much Brooke." She then stuck her hand out.

Brooke hid her laughter and took her hand. "You're very welcome Princess Lily." This time Brooke did laugh as she saw Lily's eyes sparkle at the word "princess."

"Aww, but Brooke. Don't princesses have tiaras?" Peyton stealthily asked from behind.

Brooke turned to Peyton and replied, "Why yes. You're absolutely correct Peyton." The two shared an amused look while Lily and Karen shared a confused one.

That's when Peyton took out a small toy tiara from her bag and handed it to Lily. Lily gasped in surprise.

"Is that for me?" she asked.

Brooke and Peyton nodded. Peyton neatly placed the tiara on Lily's head. She then picked her up and placed her on the floor to straighten the little girl's dress. "There. Now you really are a princess."

Lily jumped in joy and hugged the two teenagers with all her might all while chanting "thank you, thank you."

Haley returned from Lucas's room at this moment. She was there searching for two golf clubs. She was hoping to play a one-on-one game with her best friend later that night. It's been a while since the two of them had spent some time alone. And she missed him.

She didn't expect to find her two friends being squeezed by a four year old. She laughed to herself at the sight.

"Bob! Look I'm a princess!" Lily said while pointing to her tiara.

Peyton and Brooke both shared faces that were on the edge of laughter. They had heard Lily call Haley 'Bob' before and were curious enough to ask why. After Haley explained to them that's her middle name and that she was named after a cat, they both laughed to the point of tears and stomach pain.

"Wow! Well you look gorgeous," Haley replied. "Why don't we go show your daddy?" she suggested, knowing Keith would have some remark to say about the makeup and hair. He didn't like thinking that his little girl will no longer be little and it was always funny seeing his reactions to potential "big girl" situations. She picked her up in her arms and headed to the backyard where Keith was barbecuing.

"Oh, this I've got to see," said Peyton following. Karen shook her head in amusement and returned to the kitchen.

Brooke was left in the living room picking up the makeup and placing it back in her bag, when she heard a knock at the door. Figuring it was the guest of honor, she put her purse down and went to the door.

Brooke opened it and to her surprise it wasn't Lucas; however, she did recognize the visitor.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Are you stalking me or something?"

"I'm sorry," he responded confused.

"You're the guy from the cafe who 'wasn't' trying to hit on me," she said attempting to jog his memory.

His face suddenly expressed recognition. "Oh, yeah. That's right. That is you."

Brooke nodded unimpressed. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm actually here for Lucas. I'm Julian." He offered her his hand.

She stood paralyzed with shock. _He_ was Julian?

* * *

"Brooke, you okay?" Haley asked. Brooke was standing, looking in deep thought across the room.

She turned to Haley. "Yeah, why?"

"You're acting a little weird. Why aren't you mingling?"

"First off, who says 'mingling'?" Haley playfully rolled her eyes, there was the Brooke she knew. "Secondly, I'm just taking in the view."

Haley nodded unbelieving. "Mmhm. Sure. And does that view happen to include Julian, Luke's movie producer?"

Brooke scoffed. "Please. He's a stalker. He obviously got attached to Lucas after he found out he's dating _my_ best friend."

"Brooke, you realize that sounds insane right?"

Brooke sighed. "Fine, yes. It's insane. But running into him at the cafe and here is definitely not a coincidence."

"Maybe it's fate," a new voice cut in from behind.

The two girls turned to see it was Julian.

"I'll just be, not here."

"Subtle tutor girl," Brooke said as Haley waved goodbye.

"So your name's Brooke."

"And yours is Julian," she stated.

He chuckled. She was tough to crack. "Listen I just thought I'd come over and formally introduce myself. After all this isn't our first encounter. And it certainly won't be our last." He gave her his award-winning grin. Brooke didn't bite.

"What makes you think this isn't our last?"

"Faith," he offered.

"Well I'd second-doubt whatever you believe in," she said before walking away.

Julian watched her walk away, thinking she was a mystery he wouldn't mind figuring out.

* * *

Lucas had arrived by this point and the group was outside in the backyard chatting.

"Haley would you mind helping me with something inside?" Karen asked.

Haley nodded. "Sure."

The two women walked into the kitchen, leaving the rest of the guests outside.

"Just stir that pot for a little bit, while I cut up these vegetables."

"Okay."

They were each doing their respective task when Karen spoke. "How are you doing? Without Nathan, I mean."

"I'm holding up. Is it bad I'm still not used to him being gone so much?"

Karen shook her head no. "Of course not. It's hard being apart from the person you love most. I'm sure it's gotten harder now with the engagement. Fiances should be able to spend their time together."

Haley nodded in agreement. "Yeah. But at least we'll be together soon. Plus, we still have the rest of our lives."

Karen lightly laughed. "In true Haley-form, you always find the positivity in any situation."

The two continued to laugh, neither realizing a guest had just exited the bathroom and heard their conversation.

* * *

"Wait. _You're_ Lucas's connection to Jimmy Eat World?" Peyton asked. She and Julian were hitting it off great as friends.

Julian nodded, grinning. "Yeah."

"H-how?" she asked intrigued. "I mean are you some sort of high profile groupie?"

Julian laughed. "Nah. I was working with this director that was filming one of their music videos a couple months back. Me and their manager got along pretty well and same with the members."

"That's amazing!"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool."

"LA does have a great music scene."

"So you've been there?" he asked.

"I wish. I applied for this internship at this record label there a couple months ago. I hear back in a few weeks."

"Well I hope you get it. LA's great for anybody interested in show business."

Peyton nodded in agreement and the two continued to speak. That is until Julian excused himself to get another drink from inside.

He found Haley serving herself a plate.

"Hey Haley," he greeted. He headed to the fridge where the drinks were.

"Hey! Congrats on the film by the way. Lucas seems excited and he made it sound like you are too."

"Thanks. And I'm definitely excited, should be a wild journey." She smiled politely. "So how are you?"

"I'm good. I graduate high school in about three months."

Julian whistled. "Wow. So congrats to you too."

Haley lightly laughed. "Thanks."

"I take it you're still with Nathan."

She nodded smiling. "Yeah. We're still together."

"So how long have you been engaged?" he asked casually.

Haley froze in place and dropped her almost full plate in the process. "Gosh, I'm such a klutz." She knelt down to pick up her mess and Julian followed to help. "How do you know?" she asked, still shocked. Despite being the only two inside, she kept her voice down.

"I kind of overheard you and Karen talk earlier," he admitted. He noticed Haley's look of worry so he quickly added, "It was just me though. Nobody else heard if that's what you're wondering."

Haley sighed in relief.

"I take it you're not telling anyone yet."

Haley shook her head. "No, we're not. We're waiting for a little bit."

Julian nodded in understanding. "I get it. And don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks, Julian," she said gratefully.

* * *

The night was coming to a close. Julian had left, Lily was already put to bed, and Karen and Keith were packing some of the leftover food.

Lucas was cleaning up some of the trash when he heard Haley's voice.

"Hey."

Lucas turned around. "Hey. Uh, I think Peyton and Brooke are leaving soon."

"I know, I was actually hoping you could take me home."

Lucas nodded. "Sure."

"And maybe we could make a small detour?" Haley suggested.

* * *

"Yes!" Haley exclaimed. She was winning, as usual.

"Mini golf really is your game."

"I know," Haley said smugly as she picked up her ball.

Lucas shook his head at her cockiness. "Nathan really has rubbed off on you."

Haley laughed. "You know, if Brooke were here.."

"Don't. She's not. Let's leave it at that."

"She really has a talent for that huh?"

"Yup. That girl can make just about anything sound dirty."

Haley nodded in agreement. "So how are you? Really." Lucas sighed at her question. She knew she got him. Although tonight had been wonderful celebrating his future, she could tell he was holding something back.

"I'm scared shitless. Every emotion that one can possibly feel, I've felt in these last couple of days." He paused. "It kind of brings me back to when Nathan got called up. You remember?"

Haley nodded. "How could I forget?"

* * *

 _It was the day of the draft picks and Nathan had been picked by the Charlotte Bobcats. It was huge because he had just graduated high school days before. He was now at the press conference. He felt a bit uncomfortable with all the attention on him but was urged on by his agent Clay to answer a few questions. He had obliged and was now making a final and quick statement._

 _"I'd like to end by thanking some people. They've been a huge part of my success. My brother for teaching me how to be not only a better player, but better brother and friend. His parents, and well, technically mine now, Karen and Keith, for taking me in when I had no home. My coach, Brian Durham, for taking a chance on a punk like me." He earned a few laughs at that. "And my girlfriend, Haley, for loving me when I needed it the most. Thank you."_

 _He walked off the stage, thankful that the press's attention turned to the next player who took the stand. He walked over to his biggest fans and supporters—Lucas, Karen, Keith, Whitey, and of course Haley. He hugged each individually leaving the best for last, Haley._

 _She had never been so proud of him until that moment and could no longer hold her tears when he spoke about her on camera. She tried her best to get rid of them but to no avail, the tears kept coming. She clung to Nathan and she drowned all external noises and focused on the words he whispered into her ear: "I love you. Thank you for believing in me, Haley."_

 _She pulled away and looked into his eyes and said, "Thank you for being worth it." She smiled and gave him a kiss._

* * *

"That was a really emotional day," she said remembering.

"Yeah it was," he agreed. "That was Nathan's big day. He got his shot to make something of himself. And now I feel like this is mine."

"It is, Luke."

"I just hope I don't fail."

Haley gave him a small smile. "You won't. And I'll tell you the same thing I told Nathan that day: You're worth believing in Lucas. Don't you forget that."

He thanked her and pulled her into a friendly hug.

"You're my best friend you know that?"

Haley nodded against his chest. "And you're mine."

"So why didn't you tell me about your tattoo?"

Haley widened her eyes. "What?"

Lucas pulled back. "I saw it when you bent down to get the ball. 23, huh?"

Haley looked down. "Yeah."

She was shocked to hear him laugh.

She cocked her head up. "What are you laughing at?"

"You," he simply said.

"Me?" she asked offended.

He shook his hands and head. "No, no. Not like that. I just find it funny how you look all shy and innocent when I asked you. It's not a big deal Haley. It's not like I'm disappointed or mad. You're an adult already."

Haley sighed in relief. She was afraid his reaction would be worse.

"So does Nathan know?"

She nodded. "Yeah. He freaked out the first time he saw it, but he likes it now." Her smirk at the end of her reply made Lucas want to gag.

"So when did you get it?"

"Oh, uh, -" she murmured a quick response.

"What?"

She let out a long breath. "A couple years back," she said softly.

"Years?!"

Haley cringed at his loud tone. "I guess you don't want a rematch then?" she lamely asked.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi loyal readers. Really appreciate all the support and encouragement from last chapter. Here's chapter 14, like I said last time, this is pretty couple heavy. You'll get a glimpse of each couple. Let me know what you think :)**

 **& Thanks to reviewers: NALEY23alwaysforever, Guest, lightss123, jordana60, Angelpete87, and (second) Guest. I love reading what you have to say, and each alert inspires and motivates me to write and update faster :) x**

* * *

"What's going on?" Lucas asked carefully. He had just come home from his road trip and after finding his brother and best friend in a compromising position, he ran to the bedroom to put away his luggage. He came out per request of Haley, ensuring him they were dressed and had to speak to him. When he exited his room and stepped into the living room, he found them looking uncharacteristically happy.

Haley looked up at Nathan before breaking out into a grin and exclaiming, "We got married." She giggled as she lifted her ring clad hand to Lucas.

"What?" he asked staggering. Did he hear right?

"Well, you know how we were each on our own for spring break? Brooke went to New York for the Rogue Vogue Fashion Show. You and Peyton road tripped to Hilton Head. And well, me and Nathan spent it here, in Tree Hill."

"Yeah. But that doesn't explain why or how you got married." Lucas's eyes widened in realization. "Wait, you're not pregnant are you?"

Haley shook her head no and Nathan sent his brother an offended look. "What? Just because we're married it means I knocked her up? It can't be because we love each other?"

Lucas shook his head. "It's not that, Nate and you know it. Of course you and Hales are in love. But-it's just.." He paused and took a moment to observe the faces of his brother and newly sister. Their previous looks of euphoria were masked by their hurt. Lucas sighed. "You guys are married," he stated as he took a seat down on his couch. This was not what he expected when he opened the door to his shared apartment after days of being away.

Haley nodded and sat down next to him. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm trying to think how this happened. I mean, did you plan to get married this week?"

"No, no of course not. I mean marriage was the idea, eventually. But the actually ceremony and wedding was all spontaneous."

"How spontaneous can a wedding be if you need a wedding license?" Lucas deadpanned.

Haley looked up at Nathan for help.

"I proposed to Haley months ago. Back in January. You know, when I visited for that week and I helped out with Whitey."

"You've been engaged for four months and didn't think of telling anyone?" Lucas asked upset.

"Well, we did tell our parents," Haley answered cautiously. She didn't want to hurt his feelings anymore than she already has.

"And they were okay with this?"

Haley nodded. "They were both present for the ceremony and posed as witnesses."

* * *

Nathan and Haley's Spring Break:

 _It was the end of April and the beginning of spring break._

 _Haley was out of school for the week and Nathan had just finished up his first year playing professional basketball. His team, unfortunately, hadn't made it to the NBA finals. On the upside, Nathan had the opportunity to come home early and spend some much needed time with his fiancee._

 _They were currently sprawled out on the couch, cuddling, watching a number of movies. Spring showers really were a thing, so they decided to stay in._

 _Haley's eyes were faltering, slowly closing. Nathan noticed and tried his best not to move so that she'd fall asleep. He had chosen this movie, one she wasn't that much interested in watching. He chuckled to himself. How could she fall asleep during an action movie this loud? Still, he watched as her eyelids finally fell, followed with a deep sleep. He grabbed the blanket that had fallen previously and wrapped it around her._

 _He heard her murmur, "Mmm, thank you."_

 _He smiled at her sleepy state and pecked her forehead. He continued to watch the movie as he rhythmically rubbed her back._

 _Haley finally woke up after feeling Nathan move from under her. She sat up straight, rubbing her eyes, as Nathan took the movie disc out of the DVD player._

 _"Hey sleeping beauty. You know, I forgot you snored." He laughed heartily as he dodged the pillow she threw at him. "How'd you sleep?" He joined her on the couch._

 _He made a curious look after seeing her smile broadly without any verbal response. "What?" he finally asked._

 _"I just dreamt about our wedding."_

 _"Really?"_

 _She nodded ecstatically. "Yeah."_

 _"How was it?"_

 _"It was.. perfect."_

 _He turned their bodies so they could face each other on the couch in a more comfortable position. "Tell me about it." He began to caress her hand._

 _"It was at this beautiful secluded beach. There were these little purple flowers everywhere. It was the perfect weather, too. Sunny, but not too hot or humid. And the waves were crashing behind us. It was just us and this preacher. It looked like we were eloping." She laughed. "It's kind of silly now that I'm saying it out loud."_

 _Nathan immediately shook his head. "No, it's not. It does sound perfect."_

 _She smiled. "I can't wait to marry you, Nathan."_

 _"Then why wait?" he asked, suddenly._

 _"Wh-what?" she asked stunned._

 _"Come on, Hales. Neither of us can wait to marry each other. I'm done with basketball-"_

 _"But I'm not done with school," she reminded him. "That was our deal remember? That I at least graduate."_

 _"It's only two more months and you and I both know we don't want to wait that long."_

 _Haley sat there quiet. She really didn't want to wait, but this was crazy, right? I mean being engaged in high school is one thing, but_ married _?_

 _"Hales?" Her silence was killing Nathan with anticipation._

 _"Okay," she finally replied. He raised his eyebrows, asking her to elaborate. "Okay, let's get married."_

 _"Yes?"_

 _She nodded grinning. He stood up and brought her up with him. He kissed her passionately before picking her up in his arms and twirling him in his arms. She laughed happily as he held onto her._

 _"But, we can't do it completely on our own, Nathan. I need my parents there, and Keith and Karen. At least them."_

 _"Sure, anything you want, baby. I'm just so happy, right now."_

 _Haley giggled at his elated state._

 _The two of them had decided to wait one more night. It was late, and figured they could marry tomorrow. Bright and early they called both their parents, asking for their attendance, for their permission even. They were shocked to get the call, they all were, but agreed nonetheless._

 _It seemed evident that they were meant to get married that day. Instead of being foggy and damp outside, as expected after a night of rain, they found the sky clear and the weather warm._

 _And just like in her dream, they wed on the beach._

 _Each shared their vows, declaring always and forever._

 _The morning after their wedding, Haley woke to find her husband watching over her. "Hi," she giggled. She stretched to give him a peck on the lips._

 _"Morning," he replied. He kissed her knuckles next and traced her wedding ring. It was worn on her wedding finger alongside her engagement ring, where it belonged, and not on a chain._

 _He loved how comfortable it all felt._

 _Him and Haley._

 _He, her husband. And she, his wife._

* * *

Lucas let out a long breath.

"You okay?" Nathan asked.

Lucas nodded in response. "Yeah, this is just a lot to take in."

"Haley can you give us a minute?" She nodded and gave Lucas a squeeze on the hand before getting up and leaving the living room. Nathan lowered his voice, "Look, man, I get you're shocked and upset, angry even. But don't let any of it out around Haley. If it's tough on anyone, it's tough on her."

Lucas didn't think it was possible for Nathan to get more protective of Haley. "Nathan, I'm genuinely happy for you two. Honest. Haley's the best thing to happen to you. But don't you think it's a little soon? I mean what's gonna happen next year with Haley in college and you on the road?"

"Luke, I get that you're concerned, and I appreciate you looking out for us, but we'll be fine. We spoke to Clay-"

"Clay? He knows?"

"Well, yeah. You know I can't make any life-altering decisions without telling him."

"That's true," Lucas mumbled.

"Anyways, he's gonna help us out. I mean I'm financially stable and I can afford to take care of Haley. Besides, we'll be closer together. She'll live in my apartment in Charlotte since she already accepted to attend UNC."

Lucas cut in, "She did?"

Nathan nodded. "Yeah, she got early acceptance."

Lucas couldn't help but think about Peyton's plans after graduation, they hadn't really spoken about that. He knew she had applied to some schools and heard back already but she never expressed anything on whether she was planning on attending and which one.

"Luke!"

"Huh?"

"You spaced out on me."

"Oh, sorry. Um," he paused. "I guess congratulations little brother." He stood up and embraced Nathan.

Nathan returned the hug in confusion and with caution. "You're okay with this then? With us?"

"Yeah of course I am. You know I support you and Haley. Look, I'm sorry for the way I reacted earlier. I was just surprised. I mean walking in on you and Haley on the verge of christening the kitchen counter almost blinded me, but this, this almost deafened me."

Nathan sent his brother an unapologetic smirk. "Yeah, sorry about that. To be fair, we weren't expecting you until tonight."

"Why do I get the feeling you're not that sorry?"

Nathan smirked. "Me and Haley had a lot of catching up to do."

Lucas gagged. "Man! Seriously? Don't say things like that. And by the way, you need to bleach that counter-top. Better yet, let's buy a new one."

Nathan laughed. "It's good to have you home, bro."

"It's good to be home."

"So how'd things go between you and Peyton?"

* * *

Lucas and Peyton's Spring Break:

 _It was the end of April and the beginning of spring break._

 _Peyton's dad had called a few days prior to the week off to let his daughter know he'd be stationed in Hilton Head, a town four hours away from Tree Hill. She was so excited to see him after months of his work overseas. They speak weekly and email sporadically throughout the days they don't speak. And because of this system, Larry, her father, knows about Lucas._

 _He suggested during a web-chat that she invite him to come along so the two can meet._

 _"Why don't you bring that new boyfriend of yours?" he had asked._

 _"Dad," she warned._

 _"Come on, Peyt. I deserve to meet who you spend all your time with. Aside from Brooke. By the way, she's been keeping me updated on you and 'Broody's' relationship. Is that his name? Broody?"_

 _Peyton shook her head in disbelief. Of course Brooke would keep in contact with her dad. "His name's Lucas. Broody is Brooke's nickname for him."_

 _"Ahh. Okay. Well either way, I'd like to meet this young man."_

 _Peyton sighed, giving in. "Fine, I'll ask him, but no promises."_

 _She had hoped Lucas would say he was busy. But to her shock, he had agreed immediately._

 _"Don't feel obligated to come if you don't want to, okay?" she had told him._

 _"Peyt, I said it was fine. I'm be happy to meet your dad. Plus, going with you on the four hour drive will give me piece of mind. That way I won't have to worry about you."_

 _Fortunately for Peyton, Lucas and her dad hit it off. Not only was Lucas courteous and respectful with her father, but he was charming. At first Peyton figured he was channeling his inner Nathan. But after listening carefully to their conversation and hearing him speak literature, she knew Lucas was just being himself._

 _She smiled thinking of that meeting._

 _"What are you smiling at, Blondie?" Lucas asked from the driver's seat. They were entering the freeway towards Tree Hill._

 _"What? Can't somebody smile without there being a reason?"_

 _"Sure, somebody can. You, on the other-hand, can't," he teased. He looked away from the road for a moment to catch her playful glare. He chuckled, then took her hand in his and held on._

 _They were halfway to Tree Hill when Lucas had to pull out of the freeway. Peyton had been asleep, but the car's decrease in velocity woke her._

 _"What are you doing?" she asked after yawning._

 _"There's a storm. The rain was falling pretty hard so I thought we could wait it out for a while. That okay?"_

 _Peyton nodded. "Might as well spend the night, it's getting kind of late. Plus everyone's expecting us tomorrow anyways." They had left early due to Larry's sudden departure from the docks._

 _"Alright, I'll book us a room at the next hotel I see."_

 _Peyton had called dibs on a hot shower before Lucas. She was out now, sitting on the bed with her legs crossed as she flipped through the channels on the television. She was too concentrated on finding something worth watching that she didn't notice Lucas step out of the bathroom._

 _"Hey, can you pass me my bag, I forgot to take my toothbrush in with me."_

 _Without looking in his direction, Peyton reached for his bag on the floor then dug into it to find his toothbrush. She finally made eye contact with him when she turned to hand it to him. "Apparently you forgot your shirt and pants too."_

 _Lucas was busy drying his hair with the extra towel that wasn't wrapped around his waist. "What?" he asked, not having heard her._

 _She shook her head, dismaying her previous comment. "Here you go."_

 _"Thanks." Their hands touched briefly and both felt the spark._

 _The toothbrush and television long forgotten once their lips brushed._

 _They've had sex before, but this time felt different. And Lucas noted this before she did. He stopped her from going further._

 _"What?" she asked out of breath._

 _He was currently hovering over her, he placed his weight on his forearms so he wouldn't hurt her delicate frame._

 _He looked into her emerald eyes and said, "I love you, Peyton."_

 _She took a sharp breath in. Then she kissed him with as much force and passion she could muster. She managed to flip them both over so she was hovering over him. "I love you, too Lucas." He smiled broadly before kissing her._

* * *

"Yeah. They did, not like you and Haley but, they went better than I could've hoped for. Speaking of, who's gonna tell her? Or Brooke? Cause if anyone's gonna be pissed that they didn't know or weren't invited it's definitely gonna be Brooke."

Nathan nodded. "Well Peyton's your girlfriend so you can tell her. And she can tell Brooke."

 _Thump._ Both brothers went to investigate the cause of the noise and saw Haley picking up the phone she had recently dropped. They heard indistinguishable words come out of the phone and immediately recognized the shrill yells: Brooke.

"I guess we don't need to worry about telling her anymore."

* * *

Haley was at her locker, grabbing her book for home room when her locker suddenly closed. She gasped in surprise, though she shouldn't be too shocked that Brooke was the culprit.

Before she could greet her friend, Brooke bluntly asked, "Pink booties or blue booties?"

"Brooke, I'm not pregnant," Haley answered exasperatedly.

"No, no, no. The only way this isn't totally screwed up is if you're knocked up. But don't worry, you're secret's safe with me," she winked.

"Can I go now? I don't want to be late to class."

Brooke nodded. "Sure, have fun Tutor Wife."

Haley sent Brooke a warning glance before heading to class.

* * *

A few hours later and it was Haley's free period. She was in the library doing some work when she noticed someone, or someones, sitting across from her. She glanced up to see Peyton and Brooke staring at her.

"What?" she hissed, half-whispering. They may be in the far corner of the library where no one else is and the librarian is far enough not to hear, but Haley didn't want to risk being heard and scolded at.

"Is it true?" Peyton asked. She heard from Brooke then asked Lucas for confirmation, but she wanted to hear it straight from Haley.

Brooke looked at her best friend, "It's true P. Sawyer, Haley's preggers."

"Brooke!" Haley scolded. "For the last time I'm not pregnant. But yes, Nathan and I are married."

"Wow," Peyton breathed out. "Congrats," she smiled.

"Thanks." Haley smiled back.

* * *

Brooke and Peyton were walking back to class when Brooke said, "P. Sawyer, you cannot tell me you're not pissed you didn't know. I am!"

"So Haley didn't tell you right away, so what? She eventually did. Which is more than you can say."

Brooke narrowed her eyes in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Peyton sent her a knowing look. "I know about you and Julian's run-in in New York." Brooke opened her mouth to speak. "Don't try to deny it. Julian let it slip to Lucas that you saw each other and had lunch."

"Is that all he said?" Brooke asked.

"Should there have been more to say?" Peyton shot back.

* * *

Brooke and Julian's Spring Break:

 _It was the end of April and the beginning of spring break._

 _Brooke sat down in her seat and let out an irritated sigh. She was bumped down from a first class seat to a business seat. "At least it's not coach," she mumbled as she took her headphones and a magazine from her bag._

 _After putting her headphones she realized she had left her mp3 in her luggage and not in her carry-on. Great, she thought sarcastically. She threw her headphones back into her bag with frustration._

 _"You okay, miss?"_

 _"Not really, but-" she looked up from her bag. "thanks for asking. Okay, twice may be coincidental, but three times? You're following me."_

 _Julian laughed. "How do I know you're not the one stalking me?"_

 _Brooke scoffed. "Please. Don't flatter yourself." She took this time to open her magazine. Damn, she cursed to herself. It was last month's issue, one she had already read through._

 _He laughed again. "So what's waiting for you in New York?"_

 _"Save your breath, Julian. I'm not speaking to you."_

 _"You just did."_

 _She gave him a hard glare before returning to her magazine. She began aimlessly flipping through the magazine's pages. She figured Julian might be more perceptive than she first thought because he continued talking._

 _"I'm going for business. Hence, the business seat. It's actually for Lucas. I'm going to meet with his book editor, Lindsey, and sort some stuff out, then meet with some potential backers."_

 _Brooke didn't want to give in to his conversation, but couldn't help it when she heard he was meeting with Lucas's book editor, his ex. "Lindsey is Lucas's ex, right?" she asked, her eyes still on the magazine, but her ears attentive to him._

 _Julian hid his grin. He was happy to see her interested, even if it is about his friend. "Yeah."_

 _Brooke put away the magazine. "She's not like some conniving bitch who still wants Lucas right? I mean he's with Peyton now."_

 _"Retract the claws, Davis. Lindsey's an old friend of mine. Trust me, she's not still working with him for that. They've just built a rapport over their time together. Besides, she was the first of them to move on."_

 _Brooke nodded. "Sorry, it's just: Peyton's my best friend."_

 _Julian held his hands up in defense. "Hey, I get it. No judgement. I'd do the same." Brooke gave him a smile, it was small, but it was genuine. "So what's waiting for you in New York?" he asked again, hoping he'd get an answer this time._

 _Brooke hesitated before answering. "It's for the Rogue Vogue Fashion Show. It's held in New York this year."_

 _Julian raised his eyebrows impressed. "So you're a model?" he asked._

 _Brooke laughed his question off. "No, but thanks. That definitely boosts my ego. I'm a designer actually."_

 _"Really?"_

 _Brooke nodded shyly._

 _"Is that what you want to do? Design clothes?"_

 _She wasn't sure where his sudden interest was coming from, but she welcomed it anyways._

 _They ended up talking the whole flight to New York and exchanged numbers so they could meet up later in the week._

 _They had made a habit of meeting in the mornings at a local coffee shop that was placed at an intersection they both needed to cross to get to where they needed. At one point, they'd go back and forth between paying for each other's drink._

 _It was Brooke's last day in New York when Julian had decided to ask her out for lunch._

 _"Why?" she had asked._

 _"Because I want to get to know you better. Because these coffee dates are too short and I find them to be the highlight of my day, of this week. And because I like you, Brooke Davis."_

 _"I like you, too, Julian Baker."  
_

* * *

"Nope," Brooke lied.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the delay. But I'm glad to know you guys were happy with the last chapter. It was definitely one of my favorites. And I personally don't think Naley would be Naley without a high school wedding ;)**

 **Thanks to reviewers: Angelpete87, Guest, RoseK124, NALEY23alwaysforever, Kendo32, SiMPL eBS, and Guest (2).**

 **Keep reviewing, favoriting, and following; and I'll keep writing and updating. :) x**

* * *

"Lucas?" Haley was walking out to the quad for lunch when she spotted Lucas coming towards her.

"Hey."

"Hi," she greeted back and hugged him. She hadn't seen a lot of him in the last couple of days. She was still transitioning from moving her stuff into the apartment, and to avoid any more awkward encounters Lucas had chosen to stay with his parents for a while in order to give the newlyweds some time alone. "Are you here to see Peyton?"

"Yeah, but I was actually hoping to talk to you." She looked at him curious as he led her down to a nearby bench.

"What's up, BIL?"

"Wait, we haven't seen each other in a couple of days and already you forget my name? Who's Bill?"

"B-I-L, Brother in Law. Brooke came up with the term."

"Crap, I'm related to you now."

"Ha-ha," she mocked.

"Look, I know I was kinda sketchy when I left the apartment the other day. But just so you know, I'm happy for you, Hales. I really am."

"I know," she smiled.

"Careful there, Broody," Brooke interrupted from behind. "Tutor girl might pass on the wedding bug to you."

"Nice to see you too, Brooke. Always a pleasure."

"Isn't it?" she said. "Come on, Goldilocks is waiting." She latched herself to Haley's arm.

* * *

Haley had gotten up from her seat to get a soda from the machine, so Lucas took this opportunity to talk to the girls. Only problem, Brooke's been distracted all lunch.

"What do you think, Brooke?"

Brooke continued smiling at her phone and typing into it.

Peyton and Lucas shared glances. "Brooke!" they both yelled.

She finally looked up, startled by their volume. "What?"

Peyton gave her an incredulous look. "Lucas asked if you could help out with Nathan and Haley's reception."

"Oh, yeah. I'd love to, Broody." _Ding_. Another message. "Um, I'll be right back." She stood up and ran into Haley. "Oops, sorry Haley."

Haley did a double take. She pointed back to Brooke's direction. "Did she just call me 'Haley'?"

"She's called you Haley before, Hales," Lucas reminded her.

"Yeah, around you. Rarely at school." She shook her head and sat down. "What is up with her? It's like she's always distracted." She opened her soda can and looked up to see Peyton and Lucas avoiding eye contact. "Okay, what's going on?"

"I don't know," Lucas quickly responded. "Um, I'm gonna go. Bye, Hales. And I'll see you later tonight?" he asked Peyton. She nodded as he stood up and leaned down to give her a kiss. "Love you."

"Love you, too," she said. She watched him walk away.

"Whoa, when did that happen?" Haley asked with wide eyes.

"When did what happen?"

"Don't be coy, girlie. It doesn't suit you. Seriously, the 'L-word'?" Haley asked excitedly.

Peyton nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She gave her a hard look. "Well it's kind of hard to beat 'we got married.'"

Haley rolled her eyes. "Does Brooke know?"

Peyton shook her head no. "She's been in her own little world these last couple of days. I honestly don't know if I should be happy for her or worried."

"I choose happy. She's smiling, and calling me by my birth name."

Peyton laughed. Still, she couldn't help but wonder if this newly found elation in Brooke's life has anything to do with her so-called 'stalker'/Lucas's movie producer.

* * *

"You have got to stop texting me during school hours." Brooke was in the girl's bathroom. She started looking under the stalls to see if any of them were occupied; she didn't want anyone to hear her phone conversation. She stood up straight after seeing it was indeed empty.

"I'm sorry. This is the only time I'm free." It was Julian. He was still in New York, backed up with multiple meetings for the future project. "I missed your voice. I miss you."

Brooke sighed sadly. "I miss you, too. How much longer do you think you'll be there?"

"If everything goes on schedule, I should be home by Saturday morning."

Brooke quickly perked up. "Really? That's perfect. Peyton's TRIC night is Saturday. It'll give us an excuse to hang out."

"Hopefully. And I told you Brooke you can tell them if you want to."

"And I told _you_ I don't want to just yet. We agreed that we're taking our time. You know? Dipping our toes in the water. If I tell them, we'd basically be cannon balling into it."

Julian laughed. "All right. Well they're probably wondering where you are now. So I'll let you go. I'll call you later tonight."

"You better, Baker."

"You can count on it, Davis."

* * *

"So you excited for tonight?" Lucas asked.

"More like terrified," Peyton replied.

This was TRIC's first all-ages night and Karen had left Peyton in charge. She was happy to take on the responsibility, but also horrified at the possibility of it not going well. She was currently over-seeing the staff work together to make tonight the best it could be. The bartenders were stocking up the bar, security guards were getting familiar with the rules and the club's area, and the backstage crew was doing sound checks for the live band.

Lucas put Peyton's clipboard down and held onto her arms after she began to protest.

"Lucas, I need that."

"What you need, is to relax. Tonight's going to go great. I've seen how hard you've been working. It's all going to pay off tonight."

"I just don't want to disappoint your mom or you, for that matter. I know this was my idea, but it's her club and the only reason she said yes was because you're her son and I'm dating you."

Lucas shook his head. "You're wrong. My mom agreed to tonight because she saw your potential. Just like I did. And no matter what happens tonight, you're going to make us proud. I promise you that."

Peyton nodded thankfully and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. But I feel I deserve a little more than that."

Peyton leaned into his ear. "Later."

* * *

"You ready?" Haley asked as she sprayed a little perfume onto her wrist.

"Yeah." Nathan stepped out of the bathroom. He was fixing his collar when he looked up to see his wife and smiled. "You look beautiful."

"It's all Brooke. She lent me this outfit."

Nathan disagreed, "No, it's all you."

Haley returned the compliment. "Well, you clean up pretty nice yourself." She stood up from her vanity chair and gave him a chaste kiss that he quickly escalated before she stopped him. "We have to go."

"No we don't," he said as he started to leave small kisses on her neck.

"Na-Nathan," she stuttered. She managed to get him to stop. She saw the frustration on his face. "We have to leave. This is a big night for Peyton and for Karen. We have to support them."

He hung his head and sighed. "Fine. But we're finishing this when we get home."

She smiled. "Whatever you say, husband."

* * *

"Brooke! Hey," Haley greeted. She sat down across from her friend. Nathan whispered in her ear that he was going to get them something to drink. He offered Brooke one, but she lifted hers to show him she just got a refill.

"You okay?" Haley noted Brooke's solemn face.

Brooke mustered a smile. "Yeah, I'm just, tired. That's all."

Haley gave her a concerned look, but chose not to further touch the subject. If Brooke wanted to talk, she would. "This place looks great, huh? Peyton did an awesome job."

Brooke nodded in agreement. "She did."

The two friends looked over at the curly blonde who was standing near the side of the stage with a clipboard. She was making sure everything was going smoothly.

Nathan returned and placed his wife's drink in front of her. "Here you go." Haley thanked him and took a sip from her drink.

Brooke watched as Nathan and Haley unconsciously displayed acts of affection. She couldn't help but feel envious of the couple at this moment. She couldn't help but feel she needed a harder drink. "I'll be right back," she excused herself. Julian had called her late last night saying he wouldn't be able to make his morning flight because of a postponed meeting in the afternoon.

She tapped the bar to get the bartender's attention. The bartender gestured he'd be with her in a minute since he was busy mixing drinks for another guest. Brooke waited patiently, or rather impatiently, for her drink when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Go away," she quickly stated.

"That's reassuring."

"What is?" she asked, with her back still to the stranger. She felt the stranger lean forward, close to her ear.

"That you'd send a random guy at a club away."

She recognized his voice this time. Brooke turned around stunned. "Julian?"

* * *

Peyton was busy checking items off her checklist when she felt a tap on the shoulder. It was one of the assistants. "Yeah?"

"There's some people here with cameras, saying they're here for some story. Is it cool if I let them in. I wasn't sure."

Peyton took a moment to think back. "They're probably from some local paper or magazine. Sure, let them in. After all, tonight's going great."

The assistant nodded and headed back to let in the cameramen.

* * *

Nathan and Haley were swaying on the dance floor together, listening to the live band playing on the stage. But their moment together was ruined by the bright flashes from several cameras. Nathan's quick reflexes were put to good use as he shielded him and his wife from being blinded.

Questions were being thrown in their direction:

"Nathan, is it true? Are you married?"

"Is this your wife?"

"Is she really still in high school?"

Nathan grabbed Haley and pushed his way through the crowd towards the front of the stage where Peyton was.

"Is there a back door we can use?" Nathan asked.

Peyton nodded. "Yeah, this way." She told her assistants to call security.

"What's going on? Where are Haley and Nathan going?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know. Just far away from here. I screwed up, Brooke." Peyton turned to hug her best friend. She reopened her eyes, only to be met with Julian's. She saw a goofy grin on his face and she pulled back. "What are you doing here? Did Lucas invite you?" she asked.

"Uh." He didn't know how to respond.

"Actually, I did," Brooke replied. She smiled reassuringly to Julian and took his hand in hers.

Peyton's previous upset state vanished. "I knew it!"

* * *

"Haley!" Nathan called out after her.

She turned to him with tear stained cheeks. His heart almost broke at her state. He quickly began to wipe her tears away. "I'm sorry about them, about everything."

"I married _you_ , Nathan. I made a commitment to be with you and to deal with you. Not them. _They_ weren't part of the deal."

"I know. And they don't have to be, not if we don't let them. We just have to learn to ignore them and avoid them."

"Has it always been this crazy and I've just been too blind not to have seen this before?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Nah. At least not in Tree Hill. I mean at Charlotte they just asked basic questions, it never got like this."

"I guess they hear you marry a teen bride and they're suddenly interested, huh?"

"I guess so."

She sat down on the street curb, dismissing the fact she was wearing Brooke's skirt.

Nathan joined her, he put his arm around her after seeing her shiver from the cold.

"We're going to be okay, right?" she asked, almost helplessly.

"Yeah, we are. We're gonna make it, Hales. I promise you. I will always protect you, don't forget that."

She smiled thankful then placed her head on his shoulder.

He kissed her head. "I love you, Mrs. Scott."

Despite not hearing her, Nathan felt her laughing. "I love you too, Mr. Scott."

They intertwined their hands together. Their gold bands shined under the streetlight. The couple smiled at their hands and simultaneously thought to themselves, always and forever.


	16. Chapter 16

**I profusely apologize for this late update. The past week and a half I've been extremely busy with school. I can't promise that I'll be updating more frequently, but I'll try my best. Regardless, thank you to those who have and will continue to stick around until I finish this story.**

 **Let me know what you think of this chapter and the story as a whole in a review :) x**

* * *

"You don't have to go you know. You can call in sick," Nathan suggested.

It was early Monday morning, two days after the paparazzi fiasco at TRIC. The rest of the night and all day Sunday the couple opted to stay in, hidden from the rest of the world. Thankfully the apartment building's landlord respected Nathan's status and privacy. It helped that the apartment was also in Lucas's name; therefore, no immediate attachment to Nathan or Haley.

"You're wrong. I do have to go. It's school, senior year. I may be accepted to college but that doesn't mean I can slack off," Haley replied. She was rummaging through moving boxes for clothes to wear. Despite being holed up in doors all week she never did get a chance to fully unpack.

Nathan sighed. "That's not what I meant, Hales."

Haley let out a tired breath. "I know," she said softly. She stood from her position and turned towards the bed, where Nathan was sitting at the edge. "I just can't let them know that they got to me. Besides, it's school. People already know we're together."

"It's not your classmates that I'm worried about."

Haley caught on to what he was trying to say. He's apologized countless times to her about Saturday night, and she's accepted every single one of them. She loves Nathan. And she knew what she was getting into when she accepted his proposal as well as when she agreed to marry him during Spring Break.

She took two long strides to get to Nathan. She placed her hands on his shoulders and he instinctively wrapped his around her waist. "You don't have to worry about me, okay? I'll be fine."

"That's not gonna stop me from worrying, Haley." She smiled at his statement before leaning in to kiss him. "I know what you're doing," he said against her lips.

"What am I doing?" she asked as her kisses began to trail from his lips to his neck.

"You're trying to distract me."

She pulled back, looked into his eyes, and asked, "Is it working?"

"No." In a quick move, Nathan managed to pull Haley onto the bed with him on top of her.

Haley let out a surprised shriek at his sudden actions. She began laughing when Nathan started tickling her. "Stop! That tickles."

"That's the point."

She continued laugh, even when he stopped. "See instead of learning about the quadratic formula, you could be in bed with me all day," he smirked. "I'm funner."

"I believe it's 'more fun,'" she corrected. She chuckled at him rolling his eyes. "And as much as I would love to spend another day stuck in the apartment with you, I can't."

Nathan let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine." He rolled off her, laid down with his arms crossed under his head, and faced the ceiling.

"Hey," she said, grabbing his attention. He turned his head slightly in her direction. "I love you."

He sent her a smile. "I know," he cockily replied. She shook her head at his antics and stood up from the bed. He sat up, following her movements with his eyes. "No shift at the cafe today right?" He had called Karen asking to give Haley the day off, in case any paparazzi showed up there.

She shook her head. "Nope." She was now changing into a top and pair of jeans.

"And you're coming straight home after school?"

"Yes, dad," she joked. "Seriously, Nathan. I'll be okay. Besides, it's just me. What they really care about is you. I doubt they'll even be at the school," she said as she buttoned her pants.

Nathan, on the other hand, was skeptical.

* * *

Peyton was lost in her thoughts as she was driving. Nathan had texted her last minute if she could give Haley a ride to school since he didn't want to make a commotion if people recognized him.

She replied back quickly, saying she'd be there soon. She knew he must be desperate if he was asking her to drive Haley. That day the five friends had spent in Charlotte, Nathan had taken a moment to warn her about her driving.

* * *

 _They were walking out of Nathan's apartment and into the elevator, on their way to the diner Nathan recommended, when Lucas asked, "Who's driving?"_

 _"Not Peyton, that's for sure," Nathan replied._

 _All but Peyton and Nathan laughed. Peyton because she was half-offended and Nathan because he was serious._

 _"Hey!" Peyton exclaimed._

 _"What?" Nathan asked. She was glaring at him. "You're a horrible driver."_

 _With her mouth gaped opened, Peyton asked, "And how would you know? You've never been in the car with me at the wheel before."_

 _"I don't need to be. And I don't want to, either. Same goes for Haley."_

 _"Hey! You leave me out of this," Haley interjected._

 _"Nathan," Lucas said chuckling, "You can't be serious, man."_

 _"Hell yes, I'm serious. You can ride with Sawyer all you want, Luke. But there's no way Haley's getting in a car with Peyton behind the wheel. Not if I have anything to say about it."_

 _Lucas decided to drop the subject. Haley sent Peyton an apologetic look and mouthed 'don't listen to him'. Peyton just shook her head and laughed softly to herself._

* * *

She softly smiled at the memory. She would've laughed, but she wasn't in a laughing mood. Not since Saturday night. She had felt terrible for what happened. Both Lucas and Brooke repeatedly told her it wasn't her fault. Even if she didn't allow them to enter, the paparazzi would've found a way, because they always do.

 _"They're like cockroaches. You can't get rid of them,"_ Brooke had told her.

Brooke. Peyton glanced at her passenger seat. She had forgotten Brooke was in the car. She was speaking, but Peyton couldn't comprehend the words. She just continued to nod, pretending she was listening.

"You okay, P. Sawyer?"

Peyton gulped. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're insulting me if you think I buy that." Peyton glanced her way for a second before returning her gaze to the road. "Is it about Jake?" Brooke asked softly.

She tensed at the mention of his name. She had forgotten. How? Probably with all the recent events. Her and Lucas declaring their love. Haley and Nathan getting married. TRIC's all-ages night. Brooke revealing her secret relationship with Julian. Speaking of... "No, it's not about Jake. I was actually thinking about Saturday night."

Brooke was relieved. She knew Jake would always be a sore topic, but she's seen Peyton enjoy herself these last couple months. She was glad her best friend was happy again. "You're not still blaming yourself for Naley's night being ruined are you? 'Cause me and Lucas have told you-"

"No, it's not that. Even though, I do still feel a little guilty." She ignored Brooke's look. "I was actually thinking about Julian."

This time it was Brooke who tensed. "What about him?" she asked, looking out the window.

Peyton chuckled. "Brooke," she pried.

"What do you want to know?"

"Uh, how about, everything."

"Later. When Tutor Wife's here too. That way I won't have to repeat myself. And look, here we are." Brooke started dialing Haley's number.

"Get your butt out the door, we're here," she said into the phone.

"Don't avoid the question, Brooke."

"I'm not avoiding the question. I'm simply postponing it."

They sat quietly, the radio playing softly in the background, waiting for Haley to come down.

"Hey, guys," she waved as she descended the stairs. Nathan was right behind her, wearing a hoodie.

Upon approaching the car, the couple hugged one last time. The two girls saw Nathan whisper sweet nothings into Haley's ear. Both smiled at his soft side; it only came out when Haley was near.

Haley stepped into the car while Nathan walked to Peyton's side.

"Don't worry, Mr. Scott. I'll go the speed limit."

If he reacted, it didn't show on his face. Instead he said in a low voice so Haley couldn't hear, "Take care of her."

Peyton nodded. "We will," she promised.

He sent her an appreciative smile. He waved as they drove away, silently praying everything would go well.

* * *

"So how's the baby?"

Haley sent Brooke a glare. "For the last time Brooke, I'm not pregnant."

"Well it's bound to happen. It's you and Hot Shot's next step right?"

"Not for a long time. Besides, Nathan and I aren't the only ones who moved to the next level during spring break," she stated, sending a pointed look towards Peyton.

Peyton stayed quiet during the girls debate.

"You just found out blonde 1 and 2 had sex? That's not really news, Tutor Girl. Couldn't you tell that she's been less tense these last couple of weeks? It's cause Lucas helps with that."

"Okay, ew. Party foul on the mental image. And I wasn't talking about their physical relationship."

Brooke couldn't have turned her head faster. "What's she talking about?" she asked Peyton.

"Lucas might have told me he loves me and I might have told him I love him back," Peyton answered hesitantly.

"What?!" Brooke yelled. "And you didn't think of telling me? It's been over a week!"

"Well, it's not like I haven't tried. You're always on your phone texting Julian and God knows what else."

"Wait," Haley interjected. "Julian? As in Julian Baker, Lucas's movie producer? How long has that been going on?"

"Since spring break," Peyton replied.

"What? Why didn't you say anything, Brooke?"

Brooke scoffed at Haley's statement. "This coming from Miss 'we didn't invite you or tell you because it was spontaneous,'" Brooke mocked Haley's voice.

Haley stayed quiet. She could tell Brooke was still a little hurt and decided she'd talk to her about it later.

The group endured the rest of the car ride in silence.

* * *

"Oh."

"My."

"God."

The three friends were astounded to find their usually dull high school full of cameramen and "journalists." Peyton was glad she chose to leave the top on her Comet. She drove past the entrance as fast as she could without attracting attention, while Haley slid down on the seat and did her best to hide herself. Brooke just stared in awe at the crowd.

Peyton chose to park across the street, away from the school entrance and parking lot.

After parking Peyton turned around and asked Haley, "Are you sure about going in? It's not too late for me to drop you off at home and still make it in time for my clas."

Haley shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I'll blend in with the other students, it's not a big deal," she said unconvincingly. Peyton and Brooke shared concerned looks.

"You sure, Tutor Girl?"

"No," she answered honestly. "But I have to at least try." She attempted a smile and got out of the car. She put on her hoodie and did her best to not draw attention to herself.

They began to head towards the school entrance. They saw some faculty members trying to disperse the paparazzi. Unfortunately, they only got them to step off school property, but they couldn't do much about them being on city property. There were students crowded around as well, making the situation into a bigger commotion.

Brooke noticed that some of the underclassmen cheerleaders were talking to some of the paparazzi, probably trying to sell them a story. Brooke rolled her eyes in disgust.

The girls were almost home free, _almost_. But just as they were approaching the hallway towards the double doors, someone shouted, "There she is!"

The next few seconds happened in such a blur. Haley had lost Brooke and Peyton as the crowd began to surround her. Her hoodie had fallen off and cameras with flashes were pushed into her face. Questions, just like Saturday night, were being thrown at her. This time with microphones.

Before she realized it, Haley was pulled out of the circle and into the hallway's side doors, the gym doors. It happened so quickly that she didn't notice who it was that pulled her out. "Damien? _You_ pulled me out?" she asked surprised.

He nodded. "Yeah, we were practicing and heard all the noise. I figured you could use some help."

That's when Haley saw that they weren't the only ones in the gym. It was occupied by the varsity basketball team. She smiled gratefully at them then turned back to Damien. "Thank you," she said genuinely and unexpectedly hugged him.

"Haley!"

She ended the hug, much to Damien's dismay, and looked up at the voice's owner who called her. "Whitey." She walked towards him and the two embraced.

"You okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" he asked as he got a good look at her fraught state. She shook her head no. "Good. Now come on. I don't think they'll leave anytime soon, why don't I drive you home."

This time she didn't protest.

* * *

Haley was sitting in Whitey's passenger seat. They stayed in his office for a while, waiting for the police to arrive to escort some of the paparazzi off of campus. They managed to get off campus unnoticed and into Whitey's vehicle. His truck was a disguise itself, it being older and inconspicuous.

"So am I taking you to the James residence?" he asked.

"Even if I wanted to go there, I can't. I left my keys at the apartment and my parents are off on another road trip. They extended their vacation after the wedding and after I moved in with Nathan."

"That's right. You're officially a Scott now. My sincere apologies," he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

It worked, Haley let out a soft laugh.

Despite Haley's objections, Whitey walked her into the apartment complex and to her door.

He had done so partly for himself, and partly as a promise to Nathan. They had called him from his office saying they'd be on their way soon. Nathan wanted to pick her up himself, but Whitey told him it wouldn't be a good idea and that it'd only worsen the situation.

Before Haley could put in her key, the door opened. Nathan immediately embraced her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded against his chest. "I'm fine," she chuckled at his distraught state. He really did worry too much.

Nathan invited Whitey inside and offered him a cup of coffee for his trouble.

Haley had left to go to the bedroom. He poured Whitey a mug while asking, "Be honest. How bad was it?"

"Well they didn't physically harm her. Just invaded a lot of her personal space."

Nathan nodded understanding. "Thanks, Whitey."

"Don't thank me, son. I wasn't the one who got her out of that disaster."

"Then who did?"

"Damien West."

"West?!"

Whitey nodded. "Mmhm." He took a sip from his coffee. "This is surprisingly good."

"Why would he help her?"

"He's a great player, Nathan-"

"With a horrible personality."

"He's working on it. Haley's tutoring helps. Besides, that team idolizes you, Nathan. And Haley's a sweetheart. If anybody's gonna take care of Haley, it'll be that team, alongside her little cheerleader friends."

"Really? How so?" he asked unconvinced.

"She has support, Nathan. As do you. Take advantage of that." Whitey stood up from the chair. "Thank you for the coffee, son. But I best be heading back." He shook Nathan's hand and before he left he said, "Oh, and by the way, I expect an invitation at the next wedding or at least a heads up."

Nathan chuckled. "I can assure you, Whitey, there won't be a next wedding. There might be a renewal of vows though."

* * *

Nathan was serving himself a glass of water when he heard the door knock. He turned to look behind him to make sure Haley was still in the bathroom. After her nap, she had woken up in a more relaxed state and told Nathan she was going to take a long bath. He faintly heard her music playing from the bathroom.

He walked to the door and looked into the peephole before answering. He opened the door. "Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked with a soft tone, he didn't want to disrupt Haley's downtime.

"I just thought I'd stop by and drop off Haley's homework. I told her teachers about this morning and they were cool enough to give me her assignments." Peyton handed him a small stack of papers. Nathan took the stack from her hands and made a peculiar face at the amount. "I know, it's a lot. But leave it to Haley to take every AP course her schedule can handle."

The two chuckled. "That does sound like her."

"How is she?" she asked.

"She's doing good, considering. But thanks, for this. And for this morning. You're a good friend, Sawyer."

Peyton politely smiled. "And you're a good husband, Scott."

"I try. I mean, Haley hasn't kicked me out yet, so I figure I must be doing something right."

"You're doing everything right, Nathan. Trust me, you and Haley are in it for the long haul. I can feel it."

He smiled in gratitude. "Listen, I'd invite you in, but Haley's kinda in the tub right now."

"Oh, yeah, don't worry about it. I just wanted to drop this off and ask how she's doing. Plus I wanted to formally apologize for Saturday. I should've known better than to let those guys in."

"Peyton," he cut in before she could continue. "I'm only going to say this once so you better listen," she nodded attentively, "it's not your fault. Even if you sent them away, they would've found a way in. Either that, or they would've stalked the place until we came out, meaning, they could've followed us home."

"But-"

"Don't even bother finishing that sentence because I'm not gonna listen." Peyton let out an amused sigh. "I meant what I said before, you're a good friend. Now take the compliment and drive safely. I'll see you around, Sawyer." Nathan then closed the door on Peyton's amused and shocked face.

"Who was that?" Nathan looked up to find his wife walking into the kitchen with a robe and towel drying her hair.

"Delivery." He lifted up her assignments.

"Ooh. Is that homework?" she asked delighted as she took the stack into her hands.

Nathan shook his head in amusement. "How did I end up with such a bookworm?"

Haley laughed. "You just got lucky," she said as she walked back into their bedroom.

"Yeah, I did," he whispered to himself.

* * *

"Lucas."

"Brooke." He looked up from the cashier, he was counting the money in the register. "What can I do for you?" He was helping his mom at the cafe since Haley wouldn't be able to work her shift.

"You can help me with the Naley reception," she said after taking a seat on the stool.

"I thought I asked _you_ to help _me_."

"You did. But that was before. This is now." He chuckled at her explanation. "I just think it'd be a good idea to movie it forward. Let them know that they have our support even after the whole thing at TRIC."

Lucas nodded slowly. "Good idea, Brooke. I'm sure they'd appreciate it."

"Plus I was kinda thinking we could have it at TRIC. Give them some good memories of the place."

"Sure, sounds good."

"Great! I'll go get started, you work on setting up a date at TRIC for this week." She stood up from her stool.

"Wait, Brooke, can I talk to you about something else real quick." She nodded sat back down.

"What?"

"Peyton told me about you and Julian."

"I'm gonna kill her," she mumbled. She cleared her throat. "So what now? You gonna warn me about him?"

"Julian's a great guy, no doubt about it."

"He is. Your point?" She's assuming he had a reason for bringing him up.

"I just thought you should know he's not here in Tree Hill permanently. It's really more temporary than anything."

"Thanks for the heads up, Luke, but it's unnecessary. I know he's leaving soon."

"I just don't want you guys getting serious without knowing the consequences."

Brooke answered defensively, "I appreciate the concern, Lucas, I do. But did it ever occur to you that I'd be leaving soon too? I mean I am going to college. There's this fashion school, FIDM, in SoCal. Completely coincidental that it's near LA. Besides, if anyone should be worried about getting their hearts broken, it should be you." And with that, she stood from her stool and left Lucas with his thoughts.

The voice in the back of his mind has been gnawing at him to speak to Peyton about their future. And Brooke's words caused that voice to make a firm and solid bite. He was going to talk to Peyton, he decided. He didn't want their relationship to suffer because he didn't push a conversation; not like his last one.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** I probably sound like a broken record player, but again I am so sorry for the delay. I initially had this chapter done weeks ago, but it got deleted and I lost my motivation for a while. But don't worry, I got it back and managed to finish this chapter as well as the next one. I can almost surely say there'll be three more chapters after this one. The last two are already outlined (one is already half-written). Hopefully by the end of 2015 I'll finished with this story.

I also want to think those who are still reading, please make sure to leave reviews to let me know you're reading. I really appreciate comments and feedback. Also special thanks to the reader who PM'd, it definitely inspired me to keep writing and to not let this story die. x

* * *

"You can do this," Haley whispered to herself. She found it a bit odd that she was doing so, but figured a little self-motivation and encouragement was appropriate.

It was the following day and she was going back to school. She had talked to Principal Turner the day before and he agreed to let her come after Homeroom was over, that way she could avoid the paparazzi and still make it to her first period. The bell for that class was supposed to ring soon, but she still found herself inside the car, hands clutched at the wheel.

"Just take a deep breath," she told herself. Haley inhaled then exhaled. She quickly turned off the car's engine and grabbed her backpack from the passengers seat before she lost her courage to do so. Her walk to the corridor felt like hours. She kept expecting someone to jump out of a corner and ambush her. Luckily though, as predicted by Principal Turner, the paparazzi was no longer present. Either Turner finally found a way to keep them off campus or they got tired of waiting. Regardless, Haley was grateful for the peace.

* * *

She managed to enter through the double doors of the school's entrance and reach her locker. She swiftly swapped her books and papers from her backpack to her locker and vice versa. In her attempt, she had dropped something that looked unfamiliar. Confused, she picked it up, thinking it couldn't have come from her books. It was a white envelope addressed to her. Someone must have put it in there, she thought. Before she could open it, the bell rang. She quickly stuffed the envelope into her backpack. She shifted herself so she could escape the upcoming mass of students. She managed to close her locker and leave the busy hallway before it became overwhelmingly full.

She let out a breath of relief when she reached her classroom. She was early, the only one inside as expected, but she didn't mind. And for the first time in her high school career, Haley voluntarily chose to sit towards the back of the classroom rather than in the front.

She took out a book and began to read to help pass the time. She was so enthralled into what she was reading that she didn't pay attention to her classmates walking in. Even their voices didn't really register. That is, until she heard her name being brought up into a conversation.

Haley casually looked up from her book and to the direction of where she heard someone say her name. It was two girls a few seats in front of her that were gossiping and stealing glances in Haley's direction.

"Don't you find it tragic?" the first girl said.

"What do you mean?" her friend asked.

"It's obvious they're not going to last. I mean, hello! He's a professional basketball player. I give them 3 months, that is, if they last this one."

Haley filled with anger. She didn't even know these girls personally so how dare they judge her and Nathan's relationship. She had half a mind to go up to them, but she was beaten to it first.

She couldn't tell who he was, his back was to her when facing the girls. But she could hear him.

"Excuse me," he said to grab their attention.

One of the girls turned to him and smiled. "Hi," she flirted.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation and I just wanted to say that I find it pathetic how you judge the lives of other people when in reality you should take a look at yourselves. So why don't you stop talking about Haley, who happens to be a friend, and start reevaluating your choice of conversation."

The girls' mouths gaped open in shock and quietly mumbled a "sorry" before looking to the front in an attempt to hide their clear embarrassment.

Haley was also in shock. This person clearly knew how to stand up to others. And the fact that he stood up for her made her smile in appreciation and gratitude. She was glad he stood up from his seat to get closer to hers so she could thank him. And when she realized who he was, she smiled even broader.

"Thank you, for that," she said genuinely.

He shrugged his shoulders as if to say it wasn't a big deal. "No problem."

She chuckled at his nonchalance. "Where are your basketball buddies? Aren't you always surrounded by them?" she teased. The first time they had actually talked was a couple weeks back when he asked her if she and Nathan were really dating. She remembered his name from then: Javar.

This time he laughed. "Please. It's senior year second semester. Almost no point in coming to class now."

"So why are you here?"

"Same reason you are. To keep my college admission. I got into Duke with an academic scholarship, gotta keep my GPA up."

Haley nodded in understanding. "Wait. You're going to Duke?"

He nodded proudly. "Yup. Ima be a Blue Devil."

"That's awesome. Congratulations Javar." He smiled a thanks. "I remember Duke was Nathan's dream school."

He grinned. "I know."

* * *

It was the end of class and Javar and Haley were packing to leave.

He asked her if she was going to be okay, in light of her new "tabloid celebrity" status. She said she'd be fine, but he pressed on.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

"Alright, well if it gets to be too much just let me or one of the guys on the team know. We got your back, _Mrs. Scott_."

She smiled at his words. "Thanks, but I can handle myself for the most part."

He gave her a dubious look. "Alright. Well just keep it in mind."

They were exiting the classroom now.

"I will. Thanks, Javar." She smiled and gave him a quick hug.

He hugged her back before saying goodbye.

* * *

It was lunchtime and Haley managed to keep attention away from her in classes - something she found difficult seeing as she loved participating in class. She was on her way to the quad to meet with Peyton and Brooke when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. It was a text from Brooke:

 _Change of plans. Meet us outside the tutoring center. And bring your keys!_

Haley furrowed her eyebrows at the unexpected message, nonetheless she headed towards the tutoring center.

She arrived finding Brooke and Peyton standing outside the door.

"Hey, what's going on?" Haley asked hesitantly.

"We just figured it might be easier to lay low for lunch today," Brooke replied with a smile.

"Plus there's some stuff we should talk about," Peyton added.

Haley nodded. "Sure, okay. Let me just open the door." She took her keys from her backpack and unlocked the door.

The girls stepped in and Brooke immediately closed it behind her but not before making sure no one had followed Haley.

"So what's up?" Haley asked as she sat at a table.

"Well," Peyton started, "I just figured we should talk. About everything that's been happening with us. I mean we each have stuff going on and we don't really talk about it."

"Peyt's right Tutor Wife. Do you have any idea how much it hurt to find out you got married through the phone? We didn't even know you were engaged!"

Haley looked at her genuinely upset friend. "I know, I know. It all just happened so fast."

"Did you not trust us enough?" Brooke asked hurt.

"No! No, of course I did! It's not that at all. It's just-" Haley sighed and hung her head. "I don't really know why. When Nathan asked me we had just met and I really wanted to tell you guys, but it was so unexpected. And the plan was that we would get married this summer, with you two as my bridesmaids and Lucas as the best man. But then spring break happened and we just couldn't wait." She looked up at her two friends, now with tears in her eyes. "I really am sorry you guys. I wish I could go back and tell you and have you there."

Brooke and Peyton sent her a smile before walking towards Haley and embracing her.

"You guys are my closest friends besides my boys and I can't believe I blew it."

"Haley, you didn't blow anything!" Peyton insisted.

"She's right. We love you and we consider you our best friend too," Brooke added.

"Really?" Haley asked unsure.

"Yes!" Peyton and Brooke replied in union.

"I love you guys too. And trust me when I say that next time I will tell you guys," Haley promised.

"Great, so you'll tell us when you're engaged for your second marriage?" Brooke teased.

Haley sent her a warning glance but then laughed it off when she saw Brooke crack a smile.

"What? I'm kidding," Brooke said in response to Peyton punching her in the shoulder.

Peyton rolled her eyes playfully. "Anyways, I think it's time we each lay out everything." The girls nodded. "I'll go next."

The girls spent the remainder of their lunch period in that room, talking about the last few weeks and especially about what happened during their own Spring Breaks as it was the turning point for each one of them.

Peyton talked about a possible internship at a record production company in Los Angeles. How she's both excited and scared for the opportunity - it was her dream, still is, but it was also far from Lucas.

Brooke spoke about her and Julian's developing relationship. How she really likes him, but is taking things slow with him despite her already picturing a future with him.

They left that day knowing that they're closer than ever and will continue to be.

* * *

"What is that?"

Haley was startled by Nathan's presence. She looked over her shoulder to find him hovering over her. She was unpacking her backpack from school so she could start her homework when she came across the envelope she had found in her locker earlier that day.

"It's us," she stated. She lifted the paper that was in the envelope to hand to him.

Nathan took the paper from her and saw that it was in fact them. It was a drawing of their hands actually. They could tell it was Peyton's work based on the black and white style. Haley's hand was atop Nathan's - their wedding fingers adorned with their wedding bands. Below their hands was written in neat cursive:

 _Naley Wedding Reception._

 _This Saturday at TRIC 7:30 p.m._

"What are you thinking?" asked Haley at Nathan's silent state.

"I'm thinking we're going to TRIC Saturday."

Haley looked up at him and the couple shared a smile.


	18. Chapter 18

"A little bit more to the right." Brooke motioned to the guys holding a portrait of Nathan and Haley. "Perfect!" She crossed it off her checklist. "Thanks Lips and Skills."

"It's actually Mouth," Mouth corrected as Skills laughed.

"Oh, right. Sorry, Mouth. I forgot. And thanks again for helping out."

"No problem. Anything for Nathan and Haley."

Mouth and Skills were old friends of the Scott brothers and when they met Haley they hit it off right away.

* * *

 _It was Nathan and Haley's first date since they said they loved each other. Haley had packed them a small romantic dinner in the form of a picnic and were currently sitting at the picnic table near the river court facing the river._

 _They were playfully flirting as they were finishing their dinner. Haley took a plastic bag of cookies out of the basket. Unfortunately, they were abruptly interrupted._

 _"Yo, Nathan. That you?"_

 _The couple turned around and saw a small group of guys walking in their direction: Lucas, Skills, who Haley recognized as one of Nathan's teammate, and one other guy she'd never met at that point._

 _"Hey," Skills greeted as he approached the couple. He leaned in and gave Nathan a side hug. "'Sup Baby Girl," he greeted Haley._

 _She smiled at his nickname for her. She knows he does it to annoy Nathan. "Hi Skills."_

 _Either the guys were too oblivious to notice Nathan's suggestive glares or they didn't care because they were still there._

 _"Are those chocolate chip cookies?" asked Lucas as he sat down across from the couple._

 _"Yeah," Nathan answered monotonously. He noticed the gleam in Lucas's eye, knowing they're his favorite, but he didn't offer any, hoping he'd get the hint._ _He didn't. Lucas just continued to stare at the cookies until Haley finally gave in._

 _"Go ahead, Lucas."_

 _He thanked her with a smile before opening the bag and taking a bite out of one. "Mmm. This is so good. Homemade?"_

 _Haley nodded shortly._

 _"Don't hog 'em all, jeez Luke," Skills said. Before reaching for one, he looked at Haley for permission._

 _Again, she nodded, "Go ahead," she replied, "there's plenty for everyone."_

 _Skills took that as an invitation and sat down. "Thanks, Baby Girl." With a full mouth he said, "Oh, and by the way, this is Mouth."_

 _She introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Haley."_

 _"Yeah, I know. You're Nathan's girlfriend, Skills and Luke told me. I'm Marvin, but you can call me Mouth. Everybody does." He stuck his hand out and she took it._

 _"Where'd you get that nickname?" Haley questioned. She looked bewildered as Lucas and Skills laughed while Mouth and Nathan stayed quiet. "Am I missing something here?"_

 _Lucas decided to fill her in. "You see, Hales. Back in Nathan's 'bad boy' stage, or how I like to call it 'pre-haley', our boy Nathan here had a bit of a bullying problem."_

 _Haley turned her eyes on Nathan who looked a mix of shame (for what he did) and anger (for Lucas being the one to tell her). "Um, sorry, I still don't get where 'Mouth' falls into place."_

 _Before anyone voiced, Mouth spoke up, "Nathan used to intimidate people back then, he told us later it was to really more to impress the upperclassmen, anyways he and some of those players came by the river court one day and Nathan punched me right in the mouth. Hence, my nickname."_

 _Haley looked at Nathan, mouth gaped open. "Seriously?"_

 _"It was a long time ago, Hales. That isn't me anymore. Plus, he forgave me, right Mouth? We're cool now."_

 _Mouth nodded. "Oh, yeah. He apologized and everything. But I use that story to guilt-trip him every now and again."_

 _The rest of the guys laughed and Haley couldn't help but snicker. Nathan noticed and was surprised. He was just happy she wasn't disappointed. That's definitely not a look he wants to receive from her, ever._

 _"So Mouth, do you play basketball too?"_

 _Skills chuckled at her question and some crumbs left his mouth._

 _"Nah," Mouth answered. "I just do the commentary."_

 _"And what does a commentator do?" She motioned for him to sit down. He did as told and the two continued to talk while Lucas and Skills continued to finish the cookies._

 _Nathan just sat there, irritated that his date was cut short. However, the fact that Haley welcomed his friends made him love her more._

* * *

"Exactly, Mouth. Anything for Naley. This reception better go well. Which reminds me, we don't have enough silly string to hand out. I hate to ask, but do you think you can go buy some more?" she asked hopeful.

"Sure, I'll go right now."

She nodded thankfully and watched Mouth walk away. She was about to look back to her list when she spotted Lucas at the chalkboard full of Polaroids with Peyton. She felt bad about the way their conversation ended earlier that week at the cafe.

"Hey Blondies," she interjected what she concluded was a moment for the couple. "Peyt, do you think I can talk to Broody alone for a minute?"

Peyton nodded, "Sure." She gave Lucas a bewildered look before leaving.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Just me. I wanted to apologize for the other night. I've been feeling really crappy about the way I ended our talk. It was totally uncalled for. Not to mention, very bitchy."

"It's fine, Brooke-"

"That's just it, it's not fine," she cut in. "I almost forgot that Bitchy Brooke existed because of the progress I've made the last two years, but she reappears every now and then."

"Don't worry about it Brooke. I accept your apology. Plus you saying what you did really woke me up. I do need to talk to Peyton about our future, so in a way, you kind of did me a favor."

"Hmm," she cocked her head to the side, "I guess I did, didn't I?" Lucas chuckled. "Still, I'm sorry about how I said it. I guess I got a little defensive about me and Julian. Which doesn't really make sense considering we've only been seeing each other for a couple of weeks. And technically, we've only literally seen each other for a fraction of that time."

Lucas studied her face. "You really like him, don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" she asked insecurely.

He shook his head. "Nah. I can just tell, it's kind of a talent of mine. I see that same face on Haley when she's around Nathan."

"Slow down there, Broody. I am in no way, shape, or form in love with Julian. Nor am I ready to be. We just met."

"But you mentioned having a future together, Brooke. That has to count for something, right?"

He left her alone to soak in his words.

* * *

"You okay?" Nathan asked, taking a hold of Haley's hand with his free one. He was pulling into TRIC's parking lot and noticed Haley was shaking a bit.

"Yeah, it's just-" she paused, "bad memories," she explained with a small smile.

He sent her a concerned look before putting the car in park. "Hey, look at me." She looked up at his handsome face. " _This_ is for us. We're here because our friends and family believe in us and support us. Now we don't have to go in, but I figure if we're already here we could at least make some type of appearance."

Haley smiled and leaned forward to kiss Nathan. "You're right. We should go in."

"That's my girl."

He leaned down for another kiss, one he deepened and she gladly welcomed. She pulled away after a few seconds because she knew they would get carried away.

They took a moment to catch their breaths.

"You ready?" he asked, with his forehead resting on hers, their hands now intertwined. She nodded against his forehead and the two let go to step outside of the car.

* * *

"That's Nathan's car. They're clearly here, what's taking them so long?" asked Lucas.

"They're probably getting a quickie in before coming inside," Peyton replied behind him.

Lucas gagged. "Gross. That is not something I want to hear."

Peyton shrugged. "What, it's not like you haven't seen them go at it."

"Just stop talking Peyton!" Lucas said, hands on his ears, walking away from the window and away from Peyton's suggestions.

Peyton just laughed at him. He really was easy.

"They're here! They're here! Everyone get ready with your can of silly string!" Brooke exclaimed.

They all shouted congratulations at the newlyweds as they entered the club and several people shot silly string around them, except for one.

"Dawg, you know she said _silly_ string, right? Not some _silly_ _ass_ string." Skills told Mouth as he wiped the cheese Mouth had just sprayed on his head and back.

"I know, but they were all out of silly string," Mouth shrugged innocently. "This was all they had."

Skills just shook his head in amusement and headed towards the direction of the newlyweds. "Congrats Nate."

"Hey, man. Thanks." They side hugged. "Is that cheese?" he asked looking at what his hand just touched.

Skills shook his head. "Don't ask."

* * *

After what appeared to be an excellent reenactment of Nathan and Haley's "fairy-tale," Brooke sent the couple to socialize with the guests.

One of the first people they were approached by was Whitey.

"Whitey!" Haley exclaimed in joy. She embraced him tight. "Thanks for coming."

"I was grateful for the invitation," he smiled. He gave Nathan a hug as well. "I thought I'd bring this by." He handed them a yellow baby blanket tied securely by a ribbon. Haley took the present in shock. "Camilla sewed it back when we were newlyweds. I figure it would be more useful for you two."

Haley was touched by his gift. "Thank you, Whitey, really. But I'm not pregnant."

Whitey gave Nathan a look for reassurance. Nathan shook his head, insisting she's telling the truth.

"Nevertheless, my gift to you."

The couple shared a surprised look and laughed at what just happened.

"I'm going to go put this some place safe," Haley said.

"Okay." He gave her a kiss before watching her leave. He decided to go get a drink at the bar.

"Don't bother. Nothing alcoholic."

Nathan looked at the person whose voice that belonged to. He let out a chuckle before embracing his friend. "Coop, man. Thanks for coming."

"No problem. Not gonna lie, though, Nate. I was pretty bummed I wasn't invited to the wedding."

Nathan nodded in understanding. "I know, man. But it all happened really fast. We didn't really tell anyone besides our parents."

"So Luke didn't know?"

"Nope. Not until after it happened."

"Alright, well that makes me feel a little bit better," he cracked a smile.

Nathan laughed. It was good seeing Cooper.

* * *

"Hey Haley Bob."

Haley turned around to see her closest sister Quinn and her husband Clay. "Quinny!" Haley had just put the blanket down on a table reserved for gifts and presents that was meant for her and Nathan. She embraced her sister tightly.

"I've missed you! Now let me get a good look at you." They pulled away and Quinn took a long look at her newly wed little sister. "You're so beautiful! Marriage must be treating you well."

Haley noticed her sister was tearing up and so she said, "Don't you dare cry, Quinn, or you know I will."

Quinn fanned herself to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. "Sorry," she apologized. "Now there's something I've been dying to ask you since I found out you and Nathan tied the knot - which by the way I'm still upset about you not telling me when Clay knew the whole time!"

"Sorry," Haley replied sheepishly. "But it was so unexpected. And we had to tell Clay. Nathan can't do anything major without getting him involved." Clay nodded in agreement. "But anyways, what is it that you have to ask me?"

"How's the sex?"

"Quinn!" Haley and Clay yelled. Haley blushed in embarrassment while Clay looked on disgusted at the prospect of his little sister-in-law having intercourse.

"What? It's a valid question. You always said you'd wait till you were married. God only knows why. So just blink once if it's good and twice if it's more than good."

Haley shook her head in disbelief at her sister, but shortly after looked up at her and blinked continuously for ten seconds.

"Okay! Jeez, I get it. Damn, I figured Nathan would be good at it. Athleticism builds up stamina."

Haley laughed while Clay looked at his wife with a stone hard look.

"Really babe?" he asked.

Quinn sent him a not-so-innocent smile. "I should know, you're an athlete too." Then she leaned into her husband and kissed him.

Haley coughed loudly to get their attention back, knowing that if she didn't do so they would have a full on make-out session in front of her.

"Sorry, Baby James. By the way, congratulations on the nuptials. Would've been nice to have a heads up, for publicity issues," Haley rolled her eyes, "but as your brother-in-law I really am happy for you guys." He bent down to hug her.

"Evans, you got your own wife, let go of mine."

Clay laughed at his client. "Sorry, Nate. Just couldn't help myself," he teased.

Nathan raised his eyebrow in amusement after giving Quinn a quick hug. "Sure. So where's the rest of the James clan?" he asked Quinn after joining Haley's side.

"Vivian's youngest was sick, she couldn't make it. And as for Taylor, we convinced her that her wedding gift to you two, should be her absence."

Haley and Nathan shared a look of relief that hurricane Taylor wouldn't be joining them.

"Don't look too relieved Haley Bob. I just saw mom and dad head to the dance floor."

Haley looked at Nathan worried.

* * *

"Hey. There you are, I've been looking for you." Lucas found Peyton sitting at the bottom of the club's side stairs. She looked up at him and smiled. She gestured for him to join her.

Lucas figured there was never going to be a good moment to bring up the conversation about their future, so now was better than later. "So-"

"I want to take you somewhere," Peyton interrupted. She noticed his surprised face. "If that's okay," she added.

"Yeah, that's fine. Sorry, it's just-you kind of caught me off guard."

"Sorry."

"It's cool. Where do you want to take me?" He stood up and held out his hand for her to take.

"Let's take my car. I'll drive."

"The cemetery?" he asked once arriving. It wasn't too late, but the sun was setting, making the sky to turn darker.

"What? Is Lukey afraid of ghosts and the dark?" she teased.

Lucas scoffed. "Please, I'm not scared." He thought back to the times he and Haley would walk through here at late hours of the night as a shortcut. "I just wasn't expecting this."

"Follow me." Peyton stepped out of her car and walked towards the grave she's so familiar with. She waited until Lucas caught up. She extended her hand for him to take. He smiled at her, giving her the courage to do what she did next. She turned to face the grave stone and spoke: "Hi, mom."

* * *

"Hey."

Brooke turned to find Julian. "Hey." He leaned in for a kiss, but was disappointed to get Brooke's cheek.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head. "It's just been a long day."

"That's true." He looked around the club to see people who had volunteered to stay back and clean. "You planned a great party, Brooke."

"You say that like you're surprised."

"I am! I shouldn't be, but to be fair we don't really know that much about each other." Again, he noticed Brooke's mood falter. "You sure you're okay?"

She looked up at him and blurted out, "I like you, Julian."

He chuckled and replied, "I like you, too, Brooke."

"No, I mean I _really_ like you. And I don't know maybe I'm being really pushy and overbearing but I can't continue this, or whatever we are, until I know that you want to be with me too." She realized she was very vulnerable at this moment, a trait she's always been careful in hiding.

"Hey," he lifted her chin with his hand and smiled down at her, "I _really_ like you too. And I'm glad you said that. I was hoping you felt the same."

She smiled in relief before throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a passionate kiss.

* * *

Lucas and Peyton spent a good hour at the cemetery, talking to her mother. It made Lucas realize that Peyton fully trusted him.

After buckling in their seat-belts Peyton turned to him, "Should I head back to TRIC? Your car's still there."

"Nah. The party's probably finishing up and if we know Brooke, she'll probably put us on cleanup duty. I'll just have Nathan drop me off and pick it up tomorrow or something."

"Okay. So where to? Your apartment?"

"Nathan and Haley are probably christening some other room. I'd rather not walk in on that again."

Peyton laughed as he shuddered. "You could spend the night at my place," she suggested.

"You sure?"

"Mmhmm," she nodded. "I trust you won't rob me." The two shared a laugh, remembering one of their first conversations:

 _"So how much does a writer make?" she asked while still playing._

 _"Why? You planning on robbing me?" Lucas joked._

"Okay then, but first can we talk about something." She took her hand off the steering wheel and signaled for him to continue. "I love you, Peyton."

"I love you, too Lucas." She noticed his serious expression. "What's going on?"

"I just think we should talk about us and where we're headed. When Nathan and Haley told me they were married I called them out for being irrational about their future, on whether or not they knew what they were doing. And of course, them being them, they had it all figured out. They had Nathan's NBA career worked out, and Haley's college career." Peyton knew where this was going. "So I have to ask, for the sake of us: what are your plans after graduation?"

"I got into a few schools but those were really just to appeal my counselors and my dad." Peyton thought back to the internship she had applied for at the beginning of the school year for the music label in Los Angeles. "I wanted to do this internship for this music label, but I haven't heard back so I think that's officially dead." Lucas watched on as she continued to speak. "Um, I don't really know, to be honest, what I'm going to do. But I do know that I want to be with you, Luke. I love you."

"I was hoping you'd say something like that."

* * *

"Today was fun right?" Haley was making random patterns on Nathan's bare chest. They were both in bed, set for the night.

"Yeah, it was," he kissed her forehead and she looked up at him. "I think we proved to ourselves that we _can_ make _this_ , _us_ , work. It's just a matter of time before everyone else sees that too."


	19. Chapter 19

This was the moment every high school student dreams of: graduation. Everybody was dressed accordingly. Students in their graduation gowns and visitors in their nice apparel.

Principal Turner started the commencement with a few words. He reminisced about the class's first day of their high school career and how they overcame several obstacles in order to get to this point. He was wrapping up his speech:

"And now I would like to introduce an exceptional student. This class's valedictorian: Haley James Scott."

The cheers and excitement of audiences was not missed. Students, faculty, and guests all applauded as Haley made her way to the stage. Upon reaching the podium she quickly scanned the gymnasium and locked eyes with her husband. He was next to their family—Karen, Keith, Lily, her parents, her siblings. He was standing, proudly clapping and smiling.

Nathan knows that this speech means everything to Haley. It's always been important and he was so glad she got it. He thought back to the time she almost lost it.

* * *

A few days ago...

 _Nathan was sitting on the couch with Lucas watching some old basketball game when he heard the front door open. He turned his head to see who it was._

 _"Hey, babe. What are you doing here so early? I thought you had a shift at the cafe today."_

 _"I did, but I called Karen and said I couldn't make it. I'm just gonna go lie down," she softly responded. She then walked past them and headed straight to her and Nathan's bedroom._

 _To anyone she would've sounded fine, but Nathan and Lucas weren't just anyone. They heard her voice and tone. They knew something was wrong._

 _"We should go talk to her," Lucas suggested._

 _Nathan shook his head in disagreement. "Nah, man. This is on me. I'll go and check up on her, you stay here in case I need back up."_

 _Lucas nodded. Although he really wanted to be there for his best friend, he knew she needed her husband more. Part of that fact broke his heart, but the other part was happy that she had Nathan to be there for her._

 _Nathan softly knocked on the bedroom door before turning the knob. He saw his wife quietly take off her shoes and place them in the closet. Even when sad she was still organized, he shook his head in amusement at that thought._

 _"Hey. You okay?"_

 _She turned to him and replied, "Why wouldn't I be?" She tried to muster a smile, but couldn't. It broke Nathan's heart to see her like this. She began to cry and so she placed her head in the palms of her hands. "God, I can't believe I'm actually crying. It's really not that big of a deal."_

 _Nathan took one of her hands and walked her to their bed. He sat down and allowed her to follow his move. "What's wrong? It's not Rachel or Damien is it?"_

 _She shook her head no._

 _"Is it one of those catty bitches talking about you again?"_

 _"No."_

 _Nathan was at a loss. "New catty bitches?"_

 _Haley let out a laugh. "No. It was nothing like that. People at school have been treating me better. And by better I mean they barely notice me anymore. I'm kind of old news in their rumor mill."_

 _"That's good. So what is it?"_

 _She sighed. "People at school may not be talking about me, but the tabloids sure are. Or at least about us."_

 _Nathan hitched a breath. He was hoping that wouldn't affect her. He saw it a couple of days ago when he was the local supermarket. Apparently a big time tabloid got wind of their high school and "high profile" marriage and made it their cover story. "I'm sorry about that, Hales. I talked to Clay about it and he's seeing what he can do about publications like that."_

 _"It's not what they write about me that upsets me, Nathan." He gave her a perplexed look. "Okay, so it bothers me, but it isn't what has me crying." He gestured with a look to tell her to go on. "Principal Turner called me into his office today. I figured it was about the graduation speech since last month he told me I was set to give it. I thought he wanted a rough draft of it, but... he didn't. He told me that I can no longer give the speech because of my connection to you and how it's too high profile, that me giving the speech would grab a massive amount of unwanted attention." She looked up at Nathan and could almost see the anger spilling out of him._

 _"He's not letting you give the speech because you're married to me?" He needed to make sure he heard right._

 _"Nathan, it's okay, really. I understand his side. I mean it's supposed to be a low-key graduation. And he can't run the risk of paparazzi showing up and ruining the day at an attempt to get a good picture."_

 _Nathan was torn. He was not expecting that this would happen; all because of his relationship with her. He apologized to his wife for what happened and Haley being herself said it wasn't his fault. But he thought otherwise. After lying down for a while and waiting until she fell asleep, Nathan got up and left the room quietly._

 _He came to find Lucas at their dining table eating leftovers._

 _"Hey, man. How is she?"_

 _Nathan joined him at the table. "Asleep."_

 _"Is she okay?"_

 _"She says she is, but I don't buy it." With a face expression, Lucas asked Nathan what happened. "Principal Turner pulled her out from giving the graduation speech. Some bullshit about it being too 'high profile' because we're together."_

 _"Damn. Sorry to hear that, bro. So what now?"_

 _"Now? I'm gonna talk to Turner and convince him to change his mind."_

 _The following day Nathan offered to drive Haley to school. He watched as she entered the building and after hearing the final school bell ring he headed inside. It didn't take too long to find the school office and he asked to speak to Principal Turner because it was urgent._

 _"Ah, welcome Mr. Scott," Turner greeted. The two shook hands and Turner returned to his desk while Nathan sat down on one of the guest chairs. "I wasn't expecting this visit. What can I do for you?"_

 _"It's not really what you can do for me, it's more really what you can do for my wife, Haley."_

 _Turner nodded. "I assume she told you the bad news."_

 _"Yeah, she did."_

 _"I'm truly sorry for that. Haley is an excellent student and she deserves to speak for her student body."_

 _"Yeah, you're right. She worked her a- butt off. All four years she was here. She earned her grades fairly and it got her to be valedictorian."_

 _"I know. Which is why she's still valedictorian. I would never want to take that away from such a bright and hard working student."_

 _"So why take away her speech?" Nathan challenged._

 _Principal Turner sighed. "It's a complicated matter-"_

 _"So un-complicate it," Nathan interrupted. "Let her speak at graduation."_

 _"Mr. Scott I don't think you fully understand. Over the last couple of weeks I've received several phone calls from parents stating their concern over their students' privacy and safety. I tried to reassure them that everything with the cameramen was under control. And it was. Up until another publication appeared that made some people at the superintendent's office concerned. This was not my call, son. If it was up to me, Haley would be standing up in front of her class and speaking. I'm sorry, Mr. Scott."_

 _Nathan shook his head in disbelief scoffed. "Yeah, I am too." He stood up and put his hand on the door knob. But before he turned it to leave, he left Turner with this: "I assume you're married, correct?" Turner nodded. "Then you can understand why I don't think it's fair for my wife to be punished because she married me. If you really think Haley should be giving that speech, then you'd find a way to let her."_

 _Nathan left the school hoping Turner would reconsider. Now all he had to do was wait._

 _He was sitting on the couch again, this time alone playing NBA Live. He heard the front door open. "Luke, that you?"_

 _He didn't bother turning around seeing as he was in the middle of a really intense game. He was just about to shoot a game winning shot when everything went dark and he felt a pair of hands covering his eyes._

 _"Guess who." It was Haley._

 _Normally he would be upset, but hearing that happy tone in her voice made him forget about the game. He put down his controller on the coffee table._

 _"Could it be my beautiful wife?" He then surprised her by grabbing her by the forearms and pulling her over the couch and onto him. She squealed in surprise._

 _"Nathan!" she laughed._

 _He began to tickle her and after she started yelling stop he hovered over her and kissed her. "Hi," he said._

 _"Hi," she smiled back._

 _"How was school?"_

 _"Good. You'll never believe what happened."_

 _He did his best to hide his smirk. "Try me."_

 _She started to move from under him and they both sat up to face each other._

 _"Turner called me back into his office and told me he reconsidered. He's letting me give the speech after all!"_

 _"Hales! Baby, that's amazing!" He leaned in to give her a hug. "I'm so happy for you."_

 _"Me too. But I should be the one that's hugging you."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"After Turner told me I was so excited that I didn't even bother asking him what changed his mind. I was afraid he'd reconsider again. So after I thanked him he said I should be thanking my husband instead. What's that about?" she asked while looking into his eyes._

 _Nathan looked down shyly. "Um, I may have told him that you deserve to give that speech. Nothing he didn't know already."_

 _Haley laughed at his shyness and humbleness, two traits he was not known for. She kissed him softly then looked into his eyes. "Thank you. I wouldn't be giving it if it wasn't for you."_

 _He shook his head in disagreement. "This is all you, Hales. I love you."_

 _"I love you, too." She kept a hand on his face and lovingly caressed his cheek._

 _Without warning, Nathan blurted out, "Let's get married."_

 _Haley let go of his face and let out a laugh. "It's a little too late for that, babe."_

 _Nathan chuckled. "I meant to say, marry me again. This time in front of all our friends and family, like it was supposed to be the first time."_

 _"Hey! I loved eloping with you."_

 _"I know, but I want to give you that wedding you've always dreamed of." He heard Haley scoff. "Don't deny it, Hales. Lucas told me you'd been planning our wedding since the day you first saw me shirtless."_

 _Haley narrowed her eyes at her teasing husband. "That is not true."_

 _Nathan smirked, "Sure it isn't."_

 _Haley rolled her eyes and began to play with her wedding band._

 _"So, what do you say? Will you marry me again?"_

 _Instead of replying, Haley smiled and answered his question with a deep kiss._

* * *

Nathan transferred his attention back to his lovely wife. The cheers settled and he joined his family on the bleachers.

Haley began, "'There is a tide in the affairs of men, which, taken at the flood, leads on to fortune.' I think that what that quote means is that life is short and opportunities are rare..."

Brooke watched as one of her best and closest friends spoke. She smiled, taking in Haley's words and couldn't help but find truth in them. Life _is_ short and opportunities _are_ rare. Julian was her opportunity.

She took a moment to glance over at the audience and smiled once she found him. She found him so handsome looking pensive as he listened earnestly to Haley's speech. She didn't realize she was staring until he turned his head to her direction. He grinned at catching her watching him. He sent her a wink before turning his attention back to Haley, causing Brooke to softly giggle and blush. She turned her head forward and tried her best to listen to Haley's words, but it was hard with a memory playing in her head.

* * *

A few days ago...

 _After Nathan and Haley's wedding reception Brooke and Julian came to the conclusion that they want to be together, exclusively. What Lucas had said to her stuck. He was right. She was falling for Julian, fast and hard. How else could she explain her determination to make their relationship work post-movie plans and post-summer. And when Julian approached her and said he couldn't put this conversation off any longer, she was ready to open up to him. Both her mind and heart._

 _"What is it?" Julian had sent her a cryptic text message asking her to come by his hotel room because he wanted to talk. She was understandably on edge, afraid about what there was to talk about._

 _"I can't keep putting it off, Brooke," Julian confessed._

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"Me going back to L.A. You staying here in Tree Hill. Us."_

 _"Oh." Brooke stood from her position on the couch and walked in the direction of the hotel balcony. "So you're officially done? With the screenplay, I mean."_

 _"Almost. I mean, Lucas has been working really hard this past month. Sometimes he submits drafts ahead of schedule. Normally, this would be great, but considering the circumstances..." he trailed on. "I'm not gonna lie, I was hoping he'd be a little late every now and then. It would extend my stay." Brooke couldn't help but chuckle at his admittance. "Brooke, my bosses back home are pressuring me. They said that Lucas seems to have it under control for the time being and that I have responsibilities to get back to."_

 _Brooke kept her view on the scenery. She digested his words. "When do they want you back?"_

 _Julian sighed. "Initially, they wanted me back by the end of this week." He saw Brooke turn around fast to face him._

 _"What? But.. I graduate this Thursday."_

 _"I know," Julian took small steps to approach his fragile girlfriend. "Which is why I convinced them to hold off for a while."_

 _"You're telling me you told your bosses to wait because you're going to attend your girlfriend's high school graduation?" she asked incredulously._

 _"Not exactly in those words, no." Brooke gave him a look that told him to elaborate. "I told them I had a prior engagement to attend to that I couldn't get out of."_

 _Brooke beamed at his words. "Really?"_

 _Julian nodded. "Yeah." His smile faded and he turned serious again. "I still have to take the last flight out to Los Angeles Thursday night, though."_

 _She sadly smiled. "I figured."_

 _"Brooke, we have to talk."_

 _She nodded as she sat back down where Julian shortly followed her._

 _They both spoke at the same time:_

 _"So-"_

 _"Can I talk first?"_

 _Julian gestured for her to speak._

 _"I applied to college, remember I told you?"_

 _He nodded, confused at why she was bring this up so late._

 _"Well, I submitted my letter of Intend to Attend a couple weeks ago."_

 _"You did?" He didn't know that._

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Where to?"_

 _"FIDM. It's a fashion institute."_

 _"Yeah, I know. I also know they have like ten different campuses all over California."_

 _"Actually, they only have four," she corrected._

 _"Brooke."_

 _"Right, sorry. I sent my letter to their L.A. campus," she finally revealed. "I'll be a freshman in the fall." She sent him a sheepish smile._

 _"So... you're moving to L.A.?"_

 _She nodded nervously. She wasn't sure how to take his reaction._

 _"That's where I live," he stated._

 _"It's not like I'm following you there," she blurted defensively. He raised his eyebrows at her in surprise at her impulsive statement. "It's a good school. And I applied before I even met you," she clarified in a softer tone. "But, I guess you being from there did make it more appealing."_

 _She wasn't sure how to take his silence. "Is that okay?"_

 _"Brooke," his stoic face immediately turning into a beaming smile, "it's more than okay. I didn't want you to have to deal with a long distance relationship. This-us, is perfect."_

 _She smiled in relief that he had been planning a future with her. She leaned in and began to show him with a kiss just how relieved she was._

* * *

"...we have to be vigilant in protecting them and not only the opportunities to succeed but the opportunity to laugh, to see the enchantment in the world and, to live."

Peyton was hearing Haley speak, but she wasn't listening. How could she? Not with what happened a couple of days plaguing her mind.

* * *

A few days ago...

 _Peyton and Lucas were heavily making out on her bed when she parted from him._

 _"Top drawer," she quickly said out of breath._

 _He nodded in understanding and reached his hand over to her bedside table. He quickly rummaged through it only to find an opened envelope addressed to Peyton from Los Angeles._

 _"What's this?" he asked holding the envelope up._

 _She looked over at him and looked shocked at what he found. "It's nothing," she shrugged._

 _"It doesn't look like nothing, Peyt." He saw how wide-eyed she got. He stood up from the bed so not to get distracted from her advances._

 _Peyton sighed. She knew he'd keep pushing if she didn't give him a straight answer. "It's just this internship I applied for at the beginning of the year."_

 _"What for?" He looked at the envelope trying to examine it without actually crossing a privacy line._

 _"This music label. I told you about it, remember."_

 _He nodded, thinking back to Haley and Nathan's wedding reception a couple months ago._

"I wanted to do this internship for this music label, but I haven't heard back so I think that's officially dead."

 _"You finally heard back?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"And they want you?"_

 _She nodded, smiling. "Mmhm."_

 _"Where is it at?" he asked, hoping it wasn't where the return address is._

 _Peyton held her breath. She was afraid of what his reaction would be at the next two words that come out of her mouth. "Los Angeles." She heard his breath hitch a bit so she quickly got off the bed and placed herself in front of him. "But it's not for sure or anything. I made those plans in the fall with Brooke. Before I knew you. Before I knew there was gonna be a you. Things are different now. We're together now." She reached for his hands but he pulled away._

 _"But you want to go," he said it in a manner that was more of a statement than a question._

 _"Lucas-"_

 _"You do, don't you?" he asked accusingly._

 _"Y-yeah. I do. I mean I did," she answered honestly._

 _He nodded before slowly shaking his head. He placed the envelope gently on her bedside table then returned to her and softly grabbed her confused face to place a kiss on her forehead. He stepped back, his hands still on her face, and spoke, "Then you should. I don't want to stop you from reaching your dreams, Peyton."_

 _Peyton stood stunned. She was too shocked to speak up and stop him. All she could do was watch him walk out of her room, leaving her feeling confused, powerless, paralyzed._

* * *

The sound of clapping brought Peyton back to reality. She looked around herself and saw toothy smiles spread across classmates she's never seen, let alone known. She glanced over at Brooke. She was laughing and looked genuinely happy.

Peyton looked ahead at Haley next. She was walking back to her valedictorian seat where she looked content and proud of her speech. Peyton felt a little guilty at not being all present during that speech, but she can't go back now. Just like she can't go back and stop Lucas from leaving or beg him to ask her to stay.

She looked on as her peers stood up excitedly and threw their graduation caps in the air, signifying the end of their high school career, all while Peyton stayed seated. She moved her tassel from the right to the left just as a tear slowly rolled down her cheek. She wasn't the only one crying, but she wasn't crying for the happy or bittersweet momentum. No. She was crying out of heartbreak.

* * *

 **A/N:** I wanted apologize for the long wait. I lost a little interest in this story 'cause I had started a new one already (By the way, I want to complete it before posting it so there aren't months in between updates). But I came back and finished this chapter. So, please forgive me for any grammatical or spelling errors, I just wanted to post this ASAP. Maybe I'll come back and edit anything that needs to be fixed.

Also, hope I don't get too much hate for the way I left things with Leyton. Luckily, there's one more chapter left and hopefully I don't take two months to write and upload that one. Anyways, tell me what you think of this chapter in a review :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Nope, your eyes do not decieve you, I updated and better yet this story is complete.**

 **My excuse this time: this chapter got deleted and I had to start over and I put it off for months until tonight.**

 **Anyways, thanks to those who didn't lose interest and followed this story for the past year. I appreciate it &without further ado, here's the last chapter of Be Yourself.**

 **xx**

* * *

"Can you zip me up?" asked Haley.

Nathan looked up from buttoning his dress shirt to his blushing bride. She looked flustered and he's never loved her more than this moment.

"Sure." He walked over to her and she turned around to give him access to the zipper. She held her hair up in order for him to do it properly. After finishing zipping up her dress Nathan began to kiss her neck. She wanted him to continue, he knew she did too, but she stopped them from doing so. He groaned after she pulled away and she sent him a stern look. She was about to open her mouth to tell him to stop but he spoke before she did. "I know. I'll keep my hands to myself." He held them up in defense. She smiled gratefully and looked at herself in the bathroom mirror.

"Would you stop it?" Haley was fidgeting with her dress in the mirror. "You look fine," Nathan insisted.

Haley looked up at her husband as if to say _Yeah right_. "Maybe to you but I'm trying to make sure my dress is still in tact." She proceeded to fix her straps and train followed by checking her makeup and hair in the mirror. "Damn it," she muttered.

"What?" he questioned while fixing his cufflings.

She sighed at her reflection. "I look like I just had slutty wedding sex in a bathroom." She turned to her husband and pouted.

Nathan couldn't help but laugh. "Babe, that's probably because we did just have slutty wedding sex in a bathroom." How his wife could look this innocent and act that way after what they just did, after what she did to him, in the public bathroom at the church they just renewed their vows at, was beyond him.

After their ceremony and after walking down the aisle together, the two were in the bride's room where their luggage for their honeymoon was left at. They held each other close and began to kiss. When Nathan had re-proposed, Haley came up with an idea to make their wedding night extra special: wait to have sex. Because he loved his wife, Nathan agreed despite his personal reservations. Needless to say, they were both excited in that room. Thankfully they weren't fully out of mind when they heard footsteps nearing the door. They pulled away from each other and turned to their interrupting guest just in time.

* * *

 _"Hey guys, just wanted to say congratulations before you both head off to your reception," said their minister._

 _"Thank you, and thanks again for doing the ceremony, it meant a lot," smiled Haley._

 _"It was my pleasure. Have a good time on your honeymoon."_

 _"We will," stated Nathan._

 _After the minister left Nathan sat down on one of the couches and exhaled. "Never thought I'd get cockblocked by a priest."_

 _"Actually, he's a minister," corrected Haley as she sat down on his lap._

 _"Whatever, the dude still cockblocked me."_

 _Haley rolled her eyes at her husband's crude choice of words. "You know, the married couple is supposed to arrive to the reception late. In order to make a grand entrance."_

 _He looked at his wife. "Yeah, so?" He saw the mischievous gleam in her eye mixed with a hint of seduction._

 _She sent him one of her own smirks and stood up. She grabbed his hand and led him out to the hallway. There weren't many people at the church as the majority left for the reception but in order to avoid any lurking eyes, Haley quickly maneuvered their way into the unisex bathroom._

 _"Haley, what are you doing?" Nathan asked as he saw his wife close the bathroom door behind them and lock the door._

 _"Kiss me," she demanded as she took off his suit jacket and let it fall to the floor._

 _"Haley James, this is a public bathroom in a church and there are over fifty people within 20 feet of us waiting for us. So again, what are you doing?" he asked, making sure she knew what she was doing while simultaneously scolding himself for not going along with it right away._

 _She began unbuttoning his dress shirt as she replied, "It's Haley James Scott now and I'm consummating our marriage, babe," she simply stated before pulling him down for a heated kiss._

* * *

"Nathan, I'm serious!"

"And so am I. Besides, you're the one who dragged me in here."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Well I didn't hear you complaining."

He had a pensive look on his face. "You're right. In fact, I think we were even agreeing a lot more than usual." He smirked at her blushed state. He walked to her and placed his suit jacket around her shoulders. "You look perfect. And I love you."

She smiled and kissed him chastily. "I love you, too."

* * *

Brooke and Peyton were sitting at one of the tables at the reception hall. Everybody was getting their drinks ready for when Nathan and Haley arrived. The girls were waiting patiently as Julian was getting them drinks at the bar.

"You and Julian seem to be doing well. How's that going?" Peyton asked.

Brooke couldn't help but smile as she answered, "Good. We're taking things slow."

"Slow?" asked Peyton incredulously. "Since when does Brooke Davis ever do 'slow'?"

Brooke gave her a wry smile. "Well slow is a relative term. We still do things, we just do them at a slower pace." Peyton shook her head in amusement at her friend's explanation. "In all seriousness, we're seeing where things are going. Besides, sex is a new addition for us."

"Wait, really? Since when?" Peyton was excited to hear this because she knew Brooke had chosen to wait with him. She was surprised to hear this considering Brooke's past.

* * *

 _"You're seriously not having sex with him?" Peyton asked._

 _"Yup. Brooke Davis and Julian Baker have yet to do the deed. I mean, we do other stuff, but the official act is just off the tables for now. At least until I graduate. I mean, the six year difference between us may not bother us, but the fact that I'm still in high school does," Brooke explained._

 _"Me and Lucas have sex and I'm still in high school," Peyton retorted._

 _"Well that's different."_

 _"How?" countered Peyton._

 _"One, because he's only like three years older than you and you guys could've totally attended high school together, and two, because you're in love."_

* * *

"Yup, since we graduated. It was my graduation present," she winked.

Peyton smiled. "How was it?"

Brooke sighed contently. "Let's just say it was worth the wait." She then proceeded to swat her best friend on the arm.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You held back on me P. Sawyer. Older guys, or rather older experienced men are much more generous and attentive in the bedroom than high school boys. I love adulthood." Brooke immediately regretted her last few words as she saw the amused look on Peyton vanish and become a somber one at the mention of Lucas. "I'm so sorry P. Sawer I totally just put my foot in my mouth."

It's been a two weeks since the girls graduated and in turn since Peyton and Lucas last spoke about her internship. The only times they've seen each other since was during wedding rehearsals and of course when they stood across from each other during the ceremony. Their relationship wasn't technically over, but it definitely wasn't secure. Neither of them have approached one another with their thoughts. Peyton has dodged him on multiple occasions to avoid a pending break up, but she knew she couldn't do that forever. Especially with her leaving for Los Angeles at the end of summer.

"It's okay, Brooke," Peyton replied with a wary smile.

Brooke could tell she lost her best friend to bittersweet memories. Brooke softened her voice, "Are you guys doing any better?" She felt Peyton was going to protest so she quickly added, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Peyton smiled at her friend's consideration. "No it's okay. Um, I hope so. I mean I hope we do. We haven't really talked about it." Brooke gave her a small smile before giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"Everything will be fine. I'm sure of it." Brooke stood up and left Peyton alone at the table, knowing her friend would want some time to herself.

Peyton stayed put, playing with the napkin at her table.

"Hi."

She looked up to find Lucas standing near her. "Hi," she replied back.

"Do you mind if I sit?" he asked gesturing to Brooke's previous seat.

Peyton quickly looked behind him in Brooke's direction and saw her sitting down with Julian at the bar. Brooke sent her a reassuring smile and turned to face her own boyfriend.

Peyton sighed. She couldn't avoid him forever, right? "Go ahead."

He took the seat next to her. "Thanks." She nodded. "So, Los Angeles."

"Yeah," she responded. Seeing this as her shot to explain her side of things, she spoke up. "It's a really good opportunity, Luke. Working for a real record label."

"I know it is. I had Julian look more into it and it's credible." She bit her lip in anticipation at what he was going to say. "And Brooke will be there, for school right?" She nods, not knowing where this is going, he already knew so why was he asking. "She'll be spending a lot of time with Julian."

"Luke," she tried to interrupt.

"So you'll be alone most of the time." She looked down at the table. "Unless you don't want to be."

Her head immediately jerked up. "What?"

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted when I found out. I was just scared about us, about us surviving a long distance relationship. I mean, you know how I handled that with Lindsey, it didn't work. But then I realized something."

"What?" she asked almost inaudibly.

"I can write anywhere, Peyton. I love you. And if you let me, I want to follow you there."

She gave him a tearful smile. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"But-"

"We'll make it work." He wiped the tears off her cheeks with his thumbs. "I promised I'd never leave you. Remember?"

She nodded and cupped his face in her hands to initiate a passionate kiss. "I love you, too." They kissed once again before being pulled away by the microphoned voice.

"Please give a warm welcome to Mr. and Mrs. Scott!" exclaimed the DJ.

The crowd stood and clapped for the married couple as they sauntered in.

As the couple walked onto the main dance floor of the reception hall, Brooke walked up to Peyton and Lucas. She saw them reconcile and it warmed her heart. She turned to them and asked, "You guys think they had slutty wedding sex before heading over here?"

Peyton gave her best friend an incredulous look as Lucas became stiff and grossed out at the idea.

"What? Obviously Nathan would go for it, I mean, what guy wouldn't? And from what Luke's told us, Haley's definitely not a prude and I think she'd be into it. In fact, I think she'd instigate it."

"Please just stop talking," Lucas pleaded.

Brooke shrugged and continued to cheer for her married friends as they began to dance. After the clapping subsided and the couple's song came on, Brooke whispered to Peyton, "I told you everything would be fine."

The two best friends shared a coy smile before Brooke left to join her boyfriend.

* * *

"Do you think they can tell?" Haley whispered into Nathan's ear. They were currently sharing their official first dance as a married couple and Haley felt she was being judged by all the eyes on them.

"What, that we're married? 'Cause I think that's pretty clear," responded an amused Nathan.

Haley playfully swatted him on his shoulder. "No, about us and you know, what we did."

Nathan chuckled softly at her shyness. "No, all they see is a happily married couple sharing their first dance. And a very attractive looking couple too."

Haley giggled at his words. "Okay, if you say so."

"I do say so. You're just paranoid goof."

"Hey!" she reached to swat him again but he grabbed her hand with the one that was placed behind her back and kissed it gently.

"How'd I end up with someone as dorky and amazing as you?"

She cheekily replied, "It helps that you're hot."

Nathan laughed. "Are my eyes deceiving me or did my brother finally get his head out of his ass long enough to apologize to Curly?"

Haley looked at the direction Nathan was talking about. "I think he did."

* * *

Lucas tapped his champaigne glass with a spoon and coughed to begin his Best Man speech. "The last time I gave a speech about Nathan and Haley was, well at their first reception. I remember saying, 'Prepare to be surprised.' Well, I have to say even I was surprised; because, you see they do something that's very rare to see in someone our age. Actually, it's very rare to see in anybody; they give their hearts to each other, unconditionally. And, that's what true love really is. It's not this fairytale life that never knows pain, but it's two souls facing it together and diminishing it with unconditional love. To Nathan and Haley Scott."

The couple, alongside the rest of their guest, raised their glasses and Haley mouthed a thank you to her best friend and brother-in-law.

Brooke and Peytong followed by giving a joined Bridesmaid speech. Brooke borrowed a quote from Shakespeare and spoke about Nathan and Haley's non-altering love and the hope they give her. Peyton spoke on how they were the epitome of soul mates and how their love is a masterpiece, one created by a very talented artist.

Clay even spoke some words on behalf of them. "Hi everyone. I'd like your attention for a second. I'd like to propose a toast to this knuckle head of an athlete and his beautiful bride, or rather my beautiful little sister-in-law. As most of you know Nathan and Haley's relationship was, was unexpected. Mostly because Haley is classy and attractive and Nathan is.. not." Clay garnered some laughter here including a playful protest by Nathan. "But, here's to Nathan and Haley, for proving to us that love is real and genuine and still attainable for the rest of us. Cheers you two."

* * *

After finishing up the reception, the couple was ecstatic to leave and head to the airport to embark on their honeymoon. The limo hadn't arrived in time so Lucas lent them his car.

Lucas asked them before they left where they were going for their honeymoon.

Haley replied, "We're going to London for a few weeks."

"Why?" he asked confused. "Doesn't it always rain there?"

Haley and Nathan shared a look silently communicating their precious memories in the rain. Nathan smirked, "Oh, yeah."

* * *

Nathan was driving with one hand on the wheel and the other around Haley. She was playing with the bracelet he had once given her and came up with the idea to place it on his wrist.

He looked over at her and she playfully said, "Don't say I never gave you anything."

Nathan laughed and kissed her on the forehead.

She watched as he drove and couldn't think of a better time to tell him than now. "Nathan, I have some news."

He glanced over at her and saw her smiling. "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

He took a double take and chose to park on the side of the road before responding. After all, she just threw a bombshell in the car.

Haley didn't know what his reaction meant. Whether he was okay with it or not and she became instantly nervous.

"You're- you're pregnant?" he asked after putting the car in park.

"Yeah," she replied nervous.

"How long have you known?"

She calculated in her head, "Give or take a couple hours."

He jerked his head in her direction. "Haley, you know pregnancy can't be detected hours after intercourse, right?" he felt silly even asking her this considering she knew a lot, after all she wasn't Tutor Girl for nothing.

"Of course I know that, Nathan. I took the pregnancy test before we- you know," she admitted. "I took it this morning."

Nathan took a moment to soak this in. "So you're at least five weeks pregnant."

She nodded. "Can you tell me what you're thinking?"

He turned to her and said what she didn't know she wanted to hear, "I've never been happier Haley. And I know it's unplanned and unexpected but I love you and we're gonna get through this."

"Yeah?" she asked tear-eyed.

"Yeah," he said confidently.

The two shared a tender kiss before Nathan stuck his head out of the car.

"Nathan, what are you doing?" she asked confused.

"We're pregnant!" he screamed. A few cars that passed at that moment honked in reply to his words.

Haley laughed amused at his actions. "Get inside before you get hit by a car."

Nathan complied. "I can't believe this. Wow. We're gonna be parents," he state astonished.

"Yeah. God, what are we gonna do?" she asked as the reality dawned on her.

"What do you mean?"

"When school starts and basketball season starts. When we finally have our baby. How's that going to work?" she asked her husband.

Nathan contemplated his answer before responding, "We're going to get through this by being there for each other, loving each other, and being ourselves."


End file.
